adonis
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: " donis" ARGUMENTO Adam Fleming, el magnate de la cibernética y la nanotecnología planea poner en marcha el ambicioso proyecto ad0n1s, más que la creación de un autómata, una revolución de la biogenética. Baldie su colaborador más cercano ex técnico de efectos especiales de cine es el conocedor de sus audaces avances y experimentos. Adam conoce a la sobrina de Baldie, Nana, una


"LATI2"

" donis"

ARGUMENTO

Adam Fleming, el magnate de la cibernética y la nanotecnología planea poner en marcha el ambicioso proyecto ad0n1s, más que la creación de un autómata, una revolución de la biogenética. Baldie su colaborador más cercano ex técnico de efectos especiales de cine es el conocedor de sus audaces avances y experimentos. Adam conoce a la sobrina de Baldie, Nana, una ex niña prodigio de la música dedicada ahora a apoyar terapias alternativas de rehabilitación física. Adam decidido, ambicioso, firme, casi un misántropo, tiene la clara idea de una variante de la clonación humana mientras comparte experimentos con gobiernos y solo piensa en hallar a su único pariente vivo. Nana cree enamorarse d este genio exitoso y descreído de la raza humana, en el camino de ambos se cruza Phil, deportista olímpico, lo opuesto a Adam que acaba por atraer a Nana y logra colaborar en algunos proyectos del científico. Años después un inesperado llamado de su tío Baldie reencontró a Nana con Adam que ha sufrido un misterioso accidente. Deben de tener absoluta reserva para ayudar en la recuperación, ella acepta pero descubre que planean sabotear algunos inventos de Adam sin embargo su tío Baldie no le ha dicho toda la verdad y ella deberá dilucidar por si sola que oculta el proyecto ad0n1s.

"MAXIMIZAR"

1

2017….

Ignoraba el porqué él había establecido allí su fuerte su bunker su base de operaciones pero para una jovencita de 20 años oír hablar de algo así como "lati2" o un loco nombre salido de boca de un pariente lejano y a quien su propio hermano, su padre , prefería olvidar no era garantía de nada, recordaba aun como discutían sus padre, ya muertos cada vez que recibían noticias de él" tratos con el gobierno, una locura él se ocupaba de los efectos especiales de algunas película clase b olvídalo, tiene aires de genio, quería ser doctor, o científico. No llegó a nada" Giovanna Modena, Nana, para todos estaba frente su tío Archival, Baldie como el insistía en ser llamado, con sus pantalones blancos, ocultando su obesa figura bajo una camisa de flores, calvo de aspecto de un gang salido de películas de los 50 sonrisa eterna y gestos amplios, manipulaba un Martini y una carpeta con igual ansiedad, más un teléfono celular. La observó, Nana su única sobrina, su única familia una muchacha casi frágil de exultante cabellera color cobre, inquietos ojos verdes y sonrisa astuta, a veces era abrumadora mentalmente o risueñamente, se frotó su dedo índice izquierdo y él recordó el accidente que la había alejado de ser una niño prodigio del piano. Baldie seguía frente a ella sacudiendo su prominente abdomen con su figura maciza su cabello caoba húmedo que amenazaba con dejarlo calvo y su gesto más que bonachón. Ella seguía de pie mirando a quienes se animaban a dar brazadas enérgicas en la piscina. Y su amigo no sería mucho mejor

-¡Adam Fleming es un genio, hasta apuesto su familia lo adopto su real familia está en Bosnia o algo así y sufrió por no hallar sus orígenes pero deberías verlo!

Con eso daría a entender que se veía igual a uno de sus proyectos, un nerd un genio un croquis de un proyecto de pez pálida, mirada errática, cabello negro y fríos ojos azules, no era muy alto se veía encantador y era rico, su tío lo repitió como si fiera la respuesta a sus plegarias y ese era el tema" como te sueña Adonis no el cuento mitológico-leyenda corrigió ella sabiendo que no la oía-si eso de cómo escriben los teens ahora con letras y números Ad0n1s!"¡Lanzó una risa maliciosa pero la necesitaba y ella temió encajar mal en un rompecabezas que en realidad fuera un dolor de cabeza!

Adam un lince para los negocios, medicina de precisión genomas, relacionados genes con enfermedades y fármacos. Adam como Adán el primer hombre el magnate inteligente de la electrónica y la informática un misántropo con una exagerada aversión al trato humano exacerbado sentimiento de la responsabilidad, manipulador y detallista desafiando a todo lo conocido.

Luego le relataría como cuando niña las leyes de la robótica: un robot no puede herir a un ser humano, un robot debe obedecer siempre y cuando no invalide la regla uno, un robot debe salvaguardar su existencia… ¡la del ser humano claro!

-Vamos Nana se que eres agnóstica con respectó a la tecnología pero...

Soy "usuaria" cuando ustedes los expertos dicen eso suena a "idiota" que presionan un botón.

-Anímate, es cometer una fallar y echarle la culpa a la computadora. Además esto puede colaborar con el centro de rehabilitación que planeas ampliar junto al doctor Martin, piensa en prótesis biónicas y personas paralizadas del cuello había abajo manejando manos robóticas. Todos los laboratorios de ciencias cognitivas necesitan ayuda extra. Ya ha probado un corazón artificial pero con piel humana esta vez.

Ella sintió un leve escalofrió es decir que el tal Adam ya probaba todo aquello, clonación. O partes como dijo su tío lanzando una risotada casi siniestra pero cómica y luego definió:

-"Lati2" como le gusta llamar al proyecto en inglés "heartbit" ¿ingenioso no?

Baldie le advirtió que el hombre podría parecerle voluntarioso, vanidoso y hasta frío. Al cabo de segundos la creería un misántropo solitario con fobia a la humanidad. A fuerza de ser lógico era imprevisible. La tecnología era lo único que avanzaba el hombre no, solía decir Adam el proyecto Adonis ingeniería electrónica más que un clon o un autómata.

Un zombi eso era un robot pensó ella cibernéticamente hablando.

Baldie, que finalmente había abandonado su carrera de medicina reía de los términos de ella, la muchacha seguía observando a un par de nadadores llegar al extremo de la piscina, su tío pidió otro tequila. Debía conocer a Adam un genio, tío sujetó su vientre con orgullo al ser su colaborador, inteligencia artificial, él es astuto y rico como el diablo pero…

-Nadie es creativo aislado.

Ella lo completó con énfasis. Cierto era solo unos años mayor que ella que era una veinteañera. Un par de décadas corrigió Nana burlona. Pero al menos tenía un buen porte y ojos azules cautivantes. Ella se resignaría a caminar por las tiendas de artesanía con su tío detrás y oírlo seguir con su plática:"tú misma podrías haber tenido miles de títulos universitarios pero no lo quisiste tampoco Adam. No te he mentido… he trabajado para él incluso para gobiernos peores que él y me refiero a sus ideas y a Adam se lo han pedido en secreto: armas químicas y demás locuras".

Sabía que Nana solo había quedado prendada de uno de los nadadores y él lo conocía bien Phil Miller, nadador olímpico, joven atlético y por la forma en que él la miró también. Tío Baldie pretendía algo mejor para su sobrina.

Pero continuó con el detalle del proyecto. Una estructura de piel, carne, sangre, sintética. Fabricada en laboratorio. Todo sobre un armazón metálico, clon de piel, carne y sangre, neurociencia modificar anatomías y estructuras del cerebro, perfección, nano medicina, la millonésima parte del metro. Ella ya sabía eso.

-Camino a la eternidad no me convencerás, un robot es un androide, un autómata con figura de hombre, tío, un zombi.

-la imaginación es más rápida que la ciencia…

Adam pensaba en la salud, en la tecnología en la comunicación acaso ella y el doctor Eric Martin no pensaba lo mismo. Baldie recordaba que la primer vez que vio a Eric, una mezcla de lo británico y francés, alto delgado de ojos redondos tez pálida, más de cuarenta años y labios finos, pensó que era gay, luego conoció a su novia, a su hermana menor una modelo en ciernes y le agradó el sujeto. Un colega. Al regresar al hotel los nadadores seguían allí en medio del océano sin ondulaciones. El tal Phil era de California, un portento de músculos no exagerados, cabello rubio, ojos rasgados azules y pelo prolijo húmedo, un buscón diría su tío.

Solo esperaba que Nana regresara a Canadá y no le diera importancia a ningún sujeto allí. Por eso la invitó a un refresco continuando:

-Mas que donación de órganos…

Clonación. Eso solo y ella sintió un escalofrió sonaba a delirios de espía, como los que su padre decía que tenía. No ser Dios has dicho solo honrarlo…infiltrar a un robot entre humanos. Baldie se dobló de la risa era tan lista, nada de su familia. Bueno si la mantenía entretenida olvidaría a ese tonto ex novio el de los negocios inmobiliarios.

A los pocos minutos el sol inundó el mar, su tío tenía una cita para organizar una convención de publicidad pero pidió que conociera a Adam. Pero esto había hecho él: programarla para que accediera. Cerca de ella vibró el viento y la estremeció aun mas, deberían de visitar a Adam allí en su suite. Estaba allí…ni salía a la luz.

Nana aceptaba los locos planes de su tío de hacerla participar en los experimentos con algo de dinero a cambio, a ella no le importaba eso, Baldie lo sabía pero Adam hablaba así porque acababa de conocer a Sam, Samanta una física matemática años mayor que él una beldad pelirroja de facciones perfectas y cuerpo detenido en sus treinta años. Dominante y práctica, podía adivinar por qué seguía soltera pero Adam se había cautivado con sus charlas y conferencias el que era un genio no lograba conectase con nadie, irónico. Lo irónico era que a Nana también le atraían los intelectuales.

"La familia, la de Adam-relato su tío durante la cena-proviene de Hungría o algo así, provenían de sobrevivientes de campos de concentración, luego vino todo ese tema de Bosnia y él busca ahora a su único pariente, un tío abuelo. Adam llegó aquí con poco dinero fue a la universidad comenzó con sus proyectos y los vendió hasta ganar una obscena cantidad de dinero."

Y más y más sobre Adam hasta que al día siguiente Nana prefirió pasear cerca de la piscina, basta de gimnasia cerebral, hasta la orilla con fuertes brazadas llegó el cuerpo bronceado de Phil.

-Te invito a un par de refrescos te ves solitaria hoy…

Ese fue su saludo seductor, ella le aclaró que se trataba de su tío la compañía masculina y preguntó si él ya había dejado la competencia con otros muchachos. Solo colegas se apresuró a aclarar Phil por si Nana temía de su sexualidad netamente masculina. Un enigma…

Ella aceptó el refresco, luego la conversación varió curiosamente a Adam porque Phil lo conocía de sus avances y algunas técnicas aportadas por este para el deporte, pero Phil se bastaba por sí mismo todo legal aclaró con una sonrisa radiante y el resto de la tarde Nana disfruto de una autentica compañía humana. Una descripción que hizo reír a su tío a quien Phil no le caía nada bien y ocultaba sus motivos. Locura lógica llamó al deslumbramiento femenino.

"errar es divino" se burló Phil durante el resto de la tarde en la que ella disfruto de una piscina rebosantemente helada" las máquinas serán las que estudien por nosotros, nos superaran sin duda, no en nuestro encanto…oí hablar de Watson ese programa para comprender leguaje y asimilar capacidad de hacer preguntas, en juegos de cartas o ajedrez venció a los jugadores" ella también sabía de ese viejo experimento. Sonrió al ver que Phil cambiaria de tema recordó que a su tío no le agradaba la forma en que los short de Phil marcaban sus partes íntimas, Nana solo se dejó seducir ligeramente. Dragas sintéticas para competiciones, eso dijo Phil y le preguntó a ella. A ella… Nana ni siquiera conocía al tal Adam aun. Phil se despidió de ella galante sabiendo que habría una cita más formal luego. Ese era su juego no presionar, hacerse desear y ella lo aceptó.

Al día siguiente su tío la llevó frente a la puerta del oscuro bungaló de Adam pero se palpó los bolsillos como si hubiera olvidado algo, solo golpeó una vez y la dejo pasar sabiendo que Adam no los recibiría directamente, luego el hombre giró sobre sus talones y dando pasos rápidos regresó al hotel.

Nana entro temerosa y distinguió un piano, un oasis de creatividad en pedio de pantallas de computadoras y dispositivos, iba a acercarse y tocar las teclas cuando advirtió que no se trataba de un teclado común simplemente era un teclado electrónico y dio con los cables a un lado, los miró con el ceño fruncido y oyó una voz rasposa y masculina detrás suya tentándola:

-Adelante, toca alguna melodía.

-Es una trampa…

Ella lo dijo así con un tono de reproche y se halló ante el genio…

Adán…

Su camisa blanca, su estatura y su delgadez, sus ojos azules y sobre estos unos lentes de fuerte marco como si deseara parecer anticuado. Sus pantalones oscuros y sus anchas cejas, su gesto duro, su quijada marcada y sus labios algo grueso ni se había preocupado en rasurarse. Tenía un aire distraído miró los papeles sobre el escritorio contiguo que parecían cubrir su figura. A ella le dirigió una mirada furtiva, inquisidora, como si deseara colocarla bajo la lente de un microscopio. Fumaba, le ofreció a ella un cigarrillo que ella no aceptó.

Seguía siendo pedante cuando su tío entró sin golpear la puerta, solo pareció tener un gesto más afable con él. Adam ya había notado el escepticismo de Nada todo escrito nada oculto…híper textualidad.

-Quieres oírme tocar o descifrar el sentimiento de la melódica, decodificar mi cerebro, no"sueno" igual desde que tuve aquel accidente pero la rehabilitación física ayudo-eso le replico ella sin amedrentarse.

-¡Ah! Baldie dijo que era inteligente...

-…no como cualquier mujer.

Él tomó eso como una frase hecha y no más, se acercó para intimidarla y pretendió tocar las teclas pero no lo hizo su tono fue de superioridad:

-El hombre le teme al silencio a estar consigo mismo, el tiempo es tan fugaz en un principio todo era silencio. Creemos que la inteligencia es igual a la virtud, veo que tú no. Somos un producto de la evolución la matemática, la razón humana como la caligrafía, la fonética o el arte, cualidades igual a habilidades pero no son evoluciones sino desviaciones del mono eso decía Darwin.

Ella sonrió a medias. El notó eso y prosiguió:

-Somos biología.

-La música también es memorizar

-Pero tú temes a que el programa sea igual a tu música.

-El corazón está a medio camino entre la mano y el cerebro-ahora si ella dio un acorde para satisfacción de él.

-El cerebro es una máquina, pero algunos humanos tienen talento, el futuro está ya aquí Nana, solo quería recordarte eso, no películas antiguas sobre autos voladores en el 2000 más y solo deseo unirme a esa clínica que apadrinas para lograr…

-¿Robots? adonis… ¡tú robot obedece siempre al hombre!

-Si lo haría sería una mujer…

Nana dio un paso atrás sacudiendo la cabeza por un momento preferiría estar frente a Phil.

-Humanos con cuerpo perfecto ¿el tal Phil Miller fue tu Galatea experimentaste con él?

Adam se asombró de la pregunta. Si conocía a Phil pero…

-La ciencia artificial también es ciencia.

-Tu programa puede rebelarse ante ti.

-¡No ante mí!

Su tono fue rotundo.

Errar era humano. Se dio cuenta de que por un segundo Adam miraba sus pechos femeninos como cualquier mortal. El desvió la vista. Avances que pudieran ayudar a personas con impedimentos físicos. A ella no le agradaba la mezcla y la confusión que él pretendía de ella.

-Eucaristía cristiana, beber y comer de un cuerpo ¿no es antropofagia? tu problema es superar a Dios o rendirle homenaje…

Hurgar en los humanos solo metal y carne…

Dio una sonrisa única de geek, él era un estereotipo su pent-house, sus autos, sus pocas fiestas. Él quería la perfección la vida contenía la muerte ahí tenía la imperfección de la perfección; Adam empequeñecía sus ojos sombreados por pestañas enmarcados en cejas perfectas, él le recordó que todo ya había comenzado: regeneración de cartílagos con células madre con injertos de hierro más imán, ella dijo que eso estaba prohibido ya al igual que la clonación. Él fue suspicaz.

-Dime si podrías contarle el pasado, tu pasado a tus nietos, enseñarles de tus errores…

Ella le retruco que él solo buscaba ser inmortal. Transformar a un humano en una máquina, ser su propio hacker, un humano un súper humano para reemplazar a quien a los imperfectos humanos

Bue Baldie quien rió de la broma haciendo que ambos se distrajeran, llegó sonriente y pareció ver a dos gatos furiosos.

-Algunos humanos tienen prótesis, reemplazos humanos...

Baldie le robó la broma y los miró por un segundo en el que creyó ver a Adam flaquear. Nana supo que Ada había abandonado su etapa de genio tímido e incomprendido con las muchachas y ahora miraba y trataba a las mujeres con cierta curiosidad como quien vanidosamente observa a un simple insecto para estudiarlo. Adam había estado a un paso de involucrarse con el robo de los datos genéticos, pero había salido libre de culpa y cargo. "Adonis, lati2" dicho así sonaba gracioso. Pero al ver su expresión masculina y omnipotente, algo la hizo dudar: Adam ya tenía su proyecto en marcha…

2

".com"

Adam el primer hombre y de su costilla nació la primer mujer Eva… así de simple. Casi él lo dijo como broma. El mundo allí afuera de sol y risas parecía no existir. La emoción provocaba la acción pero… ¡él no era humano! Nana lo pensó maliciosa.

Una sociedad desarrollada, deshumana programada Adam creía que la mayoría de las personas estaba ya marginadas por la alta tecnología y el bajo nivel de vida, Nana solo pensaba en lo que fuera contra el ser humano: robots, ordenadores, artículos de alta tecnología. La sociedad tecnológica como dios dominador, manipular la genética y distinguió por fin el boceto de lo que era un esqueleto de metal.

-¡Oh-oh! ¿Adam y este hombre de metal hablara? tendrás problemas…

-Las mujeres deberían de poder programarse, ¿programarías tú a un hombre?

-A uno perfecto.

-Perfecto para ti…

Baldie carraspeó y Adam recordó el porqué del nombre Adonis: el amante de Venus representaba la muerte y resurrección, volvía la tierra cuatro meses, otros cuatro permanecía en el infierno y los otros cuatro a voluntad. La naturaleza que moría y renacía.

Un Adonis como Phil dejó escapar él y ella advirtió que Phil no le caía en gracia.

-Eres inteligente ya sabrás el porqué.

Baldie los observó:

-¿Ustedes dos, me perdí de algo?

Nana por fin se marchó.

-Mi gusta no me gusta del Facebook… se muestra como una niña melindrosa.

-¿Y tú? Eres un adolecente temperamental con billones al año dime preocúpate por la tal Sam que te considera igual.

Ella era una mujer…

No, corrigió Baldie, un conjunto de cuentas mentales pero le sería útil tarde o temprano, Adam notó el tono de su amigo y se molestó yendo por un analgésico guardado en un cajón:

-Solo no le des a este proyecto Adonis tu toque personal.

El hombre lanzó una risotada, el…Adam era quien se sentía culpable por mirar a la sobrina de Baldie ¿era un experimento o pensaba seguir alejándose de os humanos para no sufrir? Baldie ya veía…Adam quería ser Adonis, con tal que Phil no continuara interfiriendo en sus proyectos. Le pidió que lo olvidara.

-La globalización es una utopía…-Adam miró el monitor-una nueva chance de volverme humano ¿no? Crees que el doctor Martin acepte seguir colaborando-omitió el "experimentando"-como sea…mira a tu niña genio paseando con el tal Phil.

Phil aun de traje de baño invitaba a Nana a un refresco según ella creía habían acordado una cita para luego de la cena de Adam Phil era tan simple, un seductor que nada escondía. Aun así Phil dijo que el proyecto de Adam sonaba interesante aunque porque lo que ella decía el sujeto parecía un ermitaño, hasta en Phil esa palabra sonaba bien.

Un respiro hasta la cena en la que Adam no cesó de dar órdenes de cómo quería su bistec y de tomarse las sienes.

Si tan solo ella entendiera que planeaba…Nana lo vio cenar apenas masticando la comida y desalineado ella se sintió en medio de esas películas en las que su tío intervenía .Adam, un nihilista que ignoraba toda creencia pero… ¿qué oscuros motivos lo impulsaban? sin duda trascender…

Adam solo se tomaba las sienes y su tío parecía preocupado por ese dolor en su cabeza, Nana se disculpó antes de servirse el postre, Baldie adivino que esa noche no la hallaría en su suite buscaría compañía humana, la de Phil por ejemplo. Nana solo dijo que pensaría la propuesta de Adam para la clínica y fue directo al bar en donde hallo a Phil bronceado sonriente bebiendo en la barra, tenía sus pantaloncillos blancos, una remera de color vistoso y su mejor sonrisa adivinaba que su cena con el genio no había sido la mejor. Bailaron, se acercó más de lo debido, lo de rutina para un seductor, hasta que Nana se declaró cansada en extremo, más de los hombres que de la jornada misma y Phil la acompañó hasta la puerta de su suite. ¿Mañana ella tenía una nueva cita con el loco genio? Otra palabra que sonó bien en esos labios carnosos de Phil los cuales la besaron por segundos, hasta que Nana, se apartó abrió la puerta de su suite y él adivinó que la cita terminaba allí. Pareció herido en su orgullo masculino pero comprendió.

Nana decidió respirar un poco de aire puro y vagó por los desiertos jardines mirando la luna hasta que un carraspeó la hizo ver que no estaba sola.

Por primera vez Adam se disculpó por perturbarla.

-maravillosa luna, fracasaste en tu intento de ser el primer civil en Marte…

-Solo un problema clínico- desdeñó él- no esperes una emoción mayor de mi Nana

-Que esperanzas del futuro no más que eso…

-Estoy creado el futuro- lo dijo con omnipotencia-sin tiempo para emociones, sin tiempo en realidad. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, nos ocupamos del prójimo en forma diferente.

Hasta sonaba romántico se burlaba ella, probable dijo él y luego dejó a un lado el cigarrillo, una real uno malo.

-Soy apegada a la realidad y tú no…

-Los polos opuestos se atraen y no puedes contra eso-Adam dio un suspiro-te dejo aquí sola con la realidad, mañana me marcho, sería beneficioso para ambos que me dejaras experimentar en esa clínica de rehabilitación.

Adam se marchó sin más.

Phil volvió a tener su momento de inspiración y en la mesa del desayuno cuando estaba sola, se le acercó para decirle que se verían más adelante, él iría a Londres en semanas, nuevas competiciones y ella acepto eso considero que pedir disculpas por el desplante era dar le mas importancia y Phil siguió el juego de gato y ratón.

Adam ya estaba dentro de su auto y le daba indicaciones nerviosas al chofer, Nana apenas llegó a saludarlo por la ventanilla le dijo que le enviaría datos de la clínica y el día que podría visitarla. Adam agradeció y pidió que cuidara a su tío era un hombre temperamental.

Gran descripción para un sujeto como él.

En semanas Nana regreso a su casa en Canadá, esos días en México parecía haber actuado como una autómata, renovó la decoración, definitivamente nada de más tecnología, arte vinta ge, ecléctico. Se comunicó con el doctor Eric Martin y se prometió intentar una vida social. Allí vía a Phil, en las noticias con bellas mujeres revoloteando alrededor. Muy lejos de Quebec y de ella misma. Su tío estaba en otro país siguiendo los pasos de Adam pero le enviaría el piano que perteneciera a su abuela. Nana se preguntó si Adam no tendría algo que ver con ese gesto casi humano. Lo recordaba a menudo y eso la asustaba, dos hombres completamente diferentes interesados en ella ¡y en dos formas diferentes de interés!

Adam la había impresionado también Phil pero lo de Adam era profundo e inexplicable, ella quería encontrar algún sentimiento en ese hombre, como toda mujer, provocarlo, ese debía ser el secreto.

Al menos eso le dijo el doctor Erick Martin permitiéndose una sonrisa, allí con su delantal blanco delgado como una espiga y sonriéndole, ella era afecta a las viejas terapias pero él mismo decidió mostrarle el sitio a Adam que venía sin un rastro de sol en su rostro como si México solo hubiera sido un sueño ante él. Dijo que el lugar tenía potencial

-A ti Eric te agrada la idea de catalogar genes, sé que has estado experimentando incluso con los que forman el perfil genético.

Eric abrió una de las salas a inaugurar y sonrió, si memoria molecular, con la memoria celular del programa, almacenar en un bit información estímulos. Adam asintió y Eric confirmo que aquel loco proyecto del robot era más que un rumor.

-Más que electrónica molecular. El uso es molecular, organizar el proceso de información, transmisores orgánicos.

"lati2" a Baldie le gustaba llamarlo así "pienso luego existo" se burló Erick y le señalo a un muchacho alto moreno afroamericano de risos negros, buen porte y ojos increíblemente verdes, Adam lo conocía se llamaba Luc y Adam mismo había intervenido en el implante de su brazo con una impresora 3d, un avance viejo ya. Luc lo saludó con cautela recordaba que cuando Adam lo vio por primera vez con su tez negra y sus ojos claros dijo que bien podría ser un producto de la manipulación genética, al Luc eso no le hizo gracia pero le mostró ahora un plano de lo que sería la nueva sala de rehabilitación, les informó que Nana y Baldie ya estaba allí. Notaron en Ada un leve cambio de expresión. Luego, Luc, que ahora era enfermero los dejó a ambos solos. Eric notó que Ada se veía algo pálido le pregunto si se sentía bien.

-Vivimos para morir, es una buena definición Erick pero concentrémonos en este lugar a ti te apasiona la cinemática una acción llevada a cabo por un manipulador, un robot y la matemática, Nana lo dijo, el juego de la imitación.

-¿Cómo piensan las máquinas? Primero ¿piensan? y luego ¿en qué piensan? Pensar que se siente…

-El humano es una máquina pensante de piel y carne.

Eric no pudo refutar eso, se sujetó su mentón y espero más argumentos de este hombre que le recordó da Vinci y sus dibujos del cuero humano matematizado al igual que ahora, números en sangre en presión, análisis había matemática en todo el diseño de la naturaleza, en las piñas, en los panales de abejas. Demótica un conjunto de sistemas capaces de automatizar una vivienda ¿Adam planeaba eso allí? Eso y más una simple programación lineal. Eric si lanzó una risa que le hizo perder ese aspecto ingles flemático:

-¡Me quedare sin trabajo!

A los minutos Adam halló solo a Baldie en la sala de rehabilitación, no había pacientes aun y práctico caminar en una cinta rodeada de soportes como si él mismo rehabilitara su andar. Baldie se preocupó por los dolores en su cabeza.

-¿el dolor te hace humano Baldie, o es la sonrisa? ¿Cómo soportas el dolor? y no me pidas que descanse porque no lo hare, no me des ordenes se el estado de mi salud, se cuánto trabajo y demás y se cómo acaba esto y lo que vendrá… sé que desearías que...

-…que fueras una máquina Adam ordenarte y ya creo que así hablo contigo explicándote lo elemental de la vida como a un niño porque solo tienes bit y bit ahí dentro- Baldie le dio un amistoso golpecito en la sien.

Recién allí los dos se percataron de que Nana estaba esperando al final de la sala, como hacia cuando los ancianos que conocía le pedían que se parara allí, que ellos llegarían a saludarla y abrazarla y ella se enorgullecería de esos pasos.

-Nana, ¿tengo una oportunidad al menos al igual que la humanidad?

Él no se refería solamente a volver a camina, él mismo creía que la humanidad era irrecuperable, ella supuso que creía en el destino en la reencarnación pero tal vez él solo se envolvía en frialdad para hablar de otros incluso de Samanta como si le fuera útil y no esperar a más de ella que solo resultados, Samantha misma llegó a buscarlo allí mismo, tal simpática y madura, tan desenvuelta que a Nana le pareció demasiado para Adam. Él estaba encriptado también para Sam lo dijo así cuando buscó estar a solas con Nana para sondearla, Adam le había hablado de esa muchacha y quería conocerla más por eso invitó a todos a su apartamento. Nana se negó amas charlas de tecnología y se unió a Sam en la cocina dejando a los dos hombres en la sala. Allí Sam le pidió ayuda. A pesar de tener todos los adelantos tecnológicos no sabía cocinar. Nana hizo el almuerzo. Y Sam notó que para no gustarle la matemática la usaba mucho: dos cucharadas de tal ingrediente, dos o tres gramos de pimienta y demás. Sam sabía que era otro bicho raro en el mundo real... Baldie descorchó una botella de buen vino, Adam estaba sentado frente a un escritorio y dejo a un lado su teléfono y sus gafas... Baldie le dijo que Sam era genial, bonito e inteligente. Adam bromeó: ¿era mucho para él no? A que su sobrina pensaba igual

Pero Ada seguía preocupado Baldie lo notó y Adam sonrió: ¿aún se le notaban sus sentimientos?

Adam dejo su teléfono guardado... Italia, su próxima parada obligatoria, Baldie supo que algo le ocultaba pero no insistió. Sam y su sobrina cuchicheaban en la cocina:

-yo también tengo mis peleas con: Adam él dijo que un robot no nace, se fabrica y se perfecciona, yo le repliqué que algunos humanos se vuelven robots y me respondió: ¡la vida artificial sustituye la inteligencia no artificial!

Se oyó la risa de ambas y Nana se retiró para que Baldie y Sam hablaran de más proyectos, aceptó la copa de vino que Adam le tendió mientras miraba por la ventana

-Sam y yo hablamos de ti y de...

-Pensé que dirías "nosotros" y no Sam y yo

Él sonrió: eso la desilusionaba por un lado y la ilusionaba por otro, ella se molestó por la petulancia. Mito un dibujo otro croquis delo que sería el robot y Adam notó su gesto ceñudo.

-He luchado con escépticos como tú o peores idealista y sé que esto es bueno...me permito ese calificativo para no decir más.

Nana suspiró, ya veía asintió luego jugaba con ella la sondeaba y estudiaba. Ella también había conocido a sujetos con él que solo la invitaban a una chica para ver qué tan n rápido aceptaba, Adam sonrió:

-Sería muy tonto si no hubiera advertido a la atracción lógica entre nosotros pero…

-…mejor olvidemos todo, entre tú y yo y la lógica. No soy un ratón de laboratorio, nadie lo es y lo sabrás muy tarde.

Eso pensó ella misma luego de semanas de aquella charla: Sam y Adam se casaron.

Adam pensaba crear a un "Pinocho" cruel como aquel muñeco el títere de madera del libro de Carlo Collodi que vive gracias a la magia.

Si a un siniestro replicante suyo….

Por ello Nana recibió esa invitación de la boda que ignoro, envió un regalo por medio de su tío, vio el video de la íntima boda y solo siguió la trayectoria de Phil por llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto que no respondió…para Phil la vida era eso una competición y se había propuesto conquistarla porque un sujeto inteligente como Adam había puesto sus ojos en ella y para Phil esto era músculo versus cerebro.

A los meses Sam y Adam se divorciaron en buenos términos, ella no exigió nada de su fortuna y se comprometió casi en matrimonio con el abogado encargado de su divorcio, según Baldie ella seguía asesorándolos en cuestiones matemáticas. Lógico. Adam seguía viéndoles la fría utilidad a todos. Su tío la invitó a un paseo por Europa pero ella y Eric seguían acondicionando la clínica para nuevos pacientes. Ella misma intentaba tocar ese piano con la misma perfección que lo hiciera de niña.

Reflexionó en cómo se había comportado en esos días de conocer a Adam.

Simple y rígida así era la idea que tenía del proyecto de Adam: una autómata programable, un manipulador, un ayudante, un aprendiz de ser humano con inteligencia sensorizada, un "algo", una copia, un autómata involuntario, carente de voluntad, programado para imitar… ni se atrevió a decir la palabra "humano"

Más allá de la ciencia ficción: andros significaba hombre en griego y robot en polaco o checo quería decir trabajo y servicio. Una identidad variable, amorfa, un botón para activar y desactivar "on-off".

Para crear o aniquilar... ¿Para qué? Absurdo…porque reemplazarse a sí mismo más si era con un hombre artificial después de todo Adam no poseía una vida normal, humana, así de simple, ni siquiera se tomaba a sí mismo como humano salvo para ser un creador, un genio… ¿eso era ser un genio?

Adam fue visto en una loca fiesta en la Riviera francesa un grupo de periodistas le hacía preguntas superfluas. Su tío mismo se lo confirmo cuando lo visito pro fin en Canadá, de hecho ella misma recogió a ambos en su auto luego de una invitación de un embajador o algo así, ambos estaban beodos. Nana recostó a su tío en el asiento trasero preguntándose por qué los genios se comportaban como niños, Adam con su bufanda alrededor del cuello y su traje parecía compuesto pero dejo a un lado la colilla y se sentó junto a ella ¿se había sentido sola y por ellos los busco a ambos?

-¿Qué sabes tú de la soledad Adam? Tú crea réplicas de ti mismo un androide que responde a todo lo que dices.

Él lo hacía porque podía dijo él con petulancia y cuando llegaron a la casa de Nana ayudó a baja a Baldie del auto, recostarlo en un sillón y siguió al Nana a la cocina inspeccionando aquel lugar demasiado sencillo para él y permitiéndose fumar. Nana sirvió café sin más y lo oyó desvaríos como un auténtico borracho:

-Mi pariente al que llamó abuelo pero no lo es… al que no lograba hallar... Dicen que su cabeza falla por eso no responde ni sabe su nombre ni el de sus parientes, vaga por Europa- bebió el café lentamente y advirtió la piedad de Nana.-no puedo comunicarme con la única persona que deseo es irónico, y temo que el tiempo se acaba.

Ella le preguntó por fin que podía hacer…él levantó la cabeza con una mirada autosuficiente de satisfacción

-Ya tendrás una oportunidad de ayudarme

Ilógico. Eso fue lo último que le dijo y hasta que se despidió Nana dudo de su sinceridad. Luego Adam dijo que iría a Italia nuevamente, hasta se permitió besarla en la mejilla en un intento tosco y casi desesperado de llegar a sus labios. Nana no pudo dormir en toda la noche, solo despidió a su tío advirtiéndole cómicamente que estaría pendiente de él.

-Estaré trabajando-se disculpó el hombre vivamente – y lo sabrás porque dejare la vieja contestadora funcionando.- -¿si, y que significa eso?

-Que las máquinas no mienten Nana, si oyes que la contestadora funciona es porque estoy trabajando, las máquinas no mienten, te señalan la temperatura justa, el peso justo, el número de teléfono correcto…

Y eso supuso ella porque la contestadora se accionó, incluso la del teléfono celular de su tío, no respondía las redes sociales ni nada, solo subió un video en la red. Ella lo observó sin más esa tarde cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, alguien si inesperado Adam, lo hacía en Italia. Había leído sobre él.

"El magnate tecnológico invertía en deportes de riesgo". Phil y ella sabían que se trataba de drogas sintéticas. Como fuera Adam no quería hablar de Phil aceptó el pastel casero de Nana y las preguntas sobre su tío pero fue firme en su tono al decirle:

-El proyecto está acabado y quiero saber si colaborarás por fin o no, solo confío en ti, es confidencial me sería más fácil vivir en un mundo virtual lo admito, tal vez odio a la vida más que a los seres humanos pero al menos tengo una esperanza…-Adam se detuvo con un gesto que quiso evitar- tu tío me espera en Italia. Sé que no debes responderme ahora pero si cedieras…

¿Ceder? Era ella la que tenía que ceder… este no parecía ser Adam, estaba desmejorado en su aspecto con ojos rojos y gesto aún más impetuoso pero se marchó apenas ella le dijo que le respondería al instante de comunicarse con Eric.

Baldie llegó a los días de aquella visita de Adam, tenía un gesto igual de preocupado pero luego al ver las locas conjeturas que Nana tejía en su cabeza rio:

-Bueno querías verlo como aun humano y allí esta solo confía en ti quien entiende a las mujeres, se reprime es todo no hace más que hablar de ti de tu talento del potencial que tienes, si tan solo colaboraras en un programa de música o algo así pero lo volviste humano la imperfección dentro de la perfección, piensa en ese androide como la esperanza de la humanidad, partes humanas recambiables algo mejor para quien es aun humano ¿Dónde está tu míster universo Phil?

Le asombró que su tío preguntara por él en Europa según sabía presentaba un prototipo de alta velocidad mecánica, hidráulica tal vez compitiera en fórmula í era Adam

Baldie no resistió el usar un tono ligero:

-Adam está saliendo con una modelo, Brandy, creo le dicen. Si, Carla la hermana de Eric que es modelo publicitaria, debe conocerla Brandy hace desfiles de alta moda y busca sujetos de alta fortuna también... ¿sabes de ella?

¿Y porque Nana debía de saber de ella? La última conquista de Adam un error en una mente perfecta lo dijo en ese tono de celos que Baldie quería oír.

3

"CONTACTOS"

Con que era eso…

Adam con todo su estereotipo de genio precoz, su vida en Silicon Valley, sus billones ganados cada año, sus nominaciones al hombre del año, sus portadas de revistas, su micromundo de tecnología…parecía ser un marginado. No ella precisamente era quien creía en una sociedad deshumanizada. Ella se creía análoga en un mundo digital y él allí en su nube tecnológica la había reemplazado en su interés a lo femenino a una velocidad de un clic, un toque, un delete, finalmente Adam no era más que un hombre y se comportaba como tal. Así de simple: no era más que eso, Adam se había dejado de preocupar por los ciberactivistas idealistas y los jóvenes hackers.

Bueno ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de una muchacha que posaba con poca ropa y salía de fiesta en fiesta apenas el sol se ponía, no era su problema

Nana y Eric junto al eficaz Luc acondicionaron la clínica. Solo se concentraron en promocionarla y Nana pensó en recuperar su carrera de relacionista Pública y promotora solo recibió una llamada de Adam se oía distante, opaco distraído, ella le dio el sí que él tanto ansiaba para su proyecto solo eso. Nana espero unos días a que el teléfono o cualquier dispositivo dieran más noticias de él o su tío pero una tarde impensada Phil golpeo el vidrio de la ventana que daba a su jardín. Lo vio sonriente con su piel de bronce y sus ojos brillantes, vestía informal. Le debía su bien aspecto al sol de Europa. Ella vio que él intentaría una nueva conquista y no pensaba resistirse.

La reprendió diciéndole que debía de acondicionar la casa con esas cerraduras aun antiguas que se manejaban por el teléfono celular, ella le sirvió un café y algo de dulces olvido preguntarle si quería una bebida más espirituosa. Él era tan ligero y fácil de adivinar, solo un hombre y eso la aliviaba, la conversación varió hacia Adam, Phil sabía que estaba en Italia con una modelito de ropa interior, Phil la conocía, se corrigió pero Nana lo detuvo con una mano en alto:

-No me des explicaciones no las quiero no es necesario.

Pero Phil insistía en hacerlo, Brandy solo era una amiga ocasional. Nana digirió el término pero Adam merecía un mérito extra: su tío lo acompañaba para no perderse en locuras por si su cerebro estaba mal…

Mal. Así lo dijo como si en realidad Phil quisiera explicar que Adam no era normal.

Phil le preguntó si sentía celos. ¿De esa muchacha? Pro él o por Adam concretamente… por ninguno lo calmó desilusionando su ego masculino por unos segundos.

-¡Adam cree en humanos perfectos es un holgazán que espera que una pila de hierros haga todo por él!

A Nana le extrañó el hecho de que Phil supiera del proyecto.

Por hora él estaba lejos de las competiciones aunque siempre en carrera. Bromeo en doble sentido. Solo culpaba a Adam por descuidar su cuerpo y cultivar su cerebro. ¡Pensar que Adam dijo lo mismo de él pero a la inversa!

Nana lo escuchó hablar de temas más que ligeros y esquivo su beso de despedida, él aseguro que volvería a visitarla, que podría organizar una maratón benéfica para la clínica y eso a ella le agradó en extremo.

A las semanas el rostro jocoso de su tío se asomó por su puerta, la había dejado abierta una vez.

El hombre le traía unos voluminosos paquetes de regalos de Europa en realidad varios porque nunca adivinaba sus gustos, Nana era simple en extremo. Se veía que el sol no había sido tan beneficioso con su tío. Este miró el reloj que su sobrina llevaba en su muñeca y el rostro de la casa. Ella parecía detenida en el rió a su pesar. Apenas regresaba de un Congreso Internacional de Tecnología e Informática, miembro honorifico y eso sumaba, le encantaba ser el erudito, en especial con los huéspedes de los hoteles, las solitarias. Luego felicitó a Eric y a ella por lo hecho en la clínica .una altruista de buen corazón eso era ella.

Como Adam y su nuevo juguete 3d salido de una impresora 3d.

Cierto opino Baldie nadie al que apodan como a una bebida podía ser inspirador. Carla tal vez la conociera, pero a él le preocupaba solo ella, su sobrina.

-Adonis y sus locuras deberían de preocuparte, tío el hecho de que intente ocultar el dolor de no poder hallar a su único pariente vivo. Sam se comunicó conmigo y parece igual de preocupada.

-Cierto, Brandy no es mi asunto tampoco solo un error fuera de cálculo, nada que a Adam le interese, me lo habría dicho de hombre a hombre o de hombre a cerebro pensante…Brandy se ve más como el tipo de mujer que agrada a Phil

A las semanas Carla llegó y Nana se prometió preguntarle sobre la tal Brandy. Pero Carla primero se ocupó de Luc, el interés entre ambos se reavivo lo cual animaba a Erick que estimaba a Luc. Al menos decía que su hermanita no heredó sus rasgos británicos, ciertamente que no: era bien promocionada con formas femeninas marcadas, ojos felinos azules, se veía mayor d lo que era realmente, aun dejaba que su hermano Eric la besara en la frente protectoramente. Carla movía su melena rubia como la de un león al acecho, sonreía constantemente y su presencia allí tan saludable, con sus pómulos angulosos y sonrosados y su inquieto andar era un oasis entre los internos. Buscó a su presa, Luc, y este no le fue esquivo. Entre ambos la relación, que mantuvieran años atas, parecía no haber menguado.

Carla se sentó fuera en el parque a tomar un café en un vaso descartable junto a Nana. La felicitó por lo que ella y su hermano lograron allí. Brandy si por cierto, parecía ser la compañía ideal de sujetos a los que ella calificaba de "serios", hombres de empresa, políticos, influyentes, la clase de muchacha que llevaba y traía rumores y daba a la profesión del modelaje un mal calificativo. Carla la relativizó… no era nada serio para alguien como Adam. Luego ella misma se animó a decir que organizaría otro desfile de modas a benéfico para recaudar fondos y minutos más tarde fue por Luc. Carla tuvo el buen tino de no preguntar por la relación entre Adam y Nana si es que existía una o entre Nana y Phil si es que esta también existía.

A los meses Nana recibió la visita de Sam, esta mujer simpática que se quitó las gafas y rechazó con amabilidad el café que ella lo ofrecía. Se veía preocupada por la irrupción de Brandy en la vida de Adam, más allá de los celos femeninos o el sentirse competencia de una jovencita, se preocupaba auténticamente, hasta le enseñó a Nana un video de una fiesta, allí estaba la muchachita : boca carnosa, ojos pardos de mirada apagada, cejas bien enmarcadas, cabello lacio color miel. Delgada y gesticulante, nada despampanante. Por un segundo Nana creyó ver el perfil de Phil entre los invitados.

-AL parecer las condiciones mentales analíticas son difíciles de analizar-Sam citó a Edgar Alan Poe.

Si le preguntaban a Sam esa relación era matemáticamente desproporcionada y Adam a veces era un filántropo y otras no, circulaba por esas fiestas y prometía ayuda para diversas causas nobles, según Nana no donaba lo principal: su tiempo. Claro que no dijo Sam Adam no toleraba a los seres humanos por eso las reuniones en la empresa era como un relámpago, todos de pie y pocas notas. Ese aislamiento lo hacía ver confiable para sujetos poderosos y ella ser refería a proyectos gubernamentales, experimentos de toda clase.

Nana sintió un escalofrió cuando Sam ladeo la cabeza, se ponían en contacto con él de manera discreta, por ejemplo a través de amigos en común o... de la tal Brandy. Un _"troyano" autentico, San la calificó así, como aun virus, un espía, un nexo. Para calmarse Sam pidió que la deleitara tocando el piano, escuchó a Nana con ojos cerrados maravillada. Ya veía por qué Adam se interesaba en ella lo dijo así sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a sus delirios.-

-Lo que sea que persiga a Adam está allí, no tengo pistas firmes me conformaré como cuando estaba casada con él, a tener un holograma en lugar de su presencia. Ya ni me preocupan lo ciber activistas o los fundamentalistas… agua en los polos de hielo de la luna, establecer una colonia lunar, energía para el planeta, helio-3 de eso hablaba Adam estaba involucrado con varias empresas mineras de varios piases eso implicaba robots y humanos competencia, tu tío nada debe de saber de esto tranquila, Adam es un honoris causa en todo pero... abrirán una biblioteca virtual y le pondrán su honor en el ala oeste de la biblioteca general iré a presenciar el acto. Creo que Adam y Baldie siguen en Italia...pero veré si puedo hallar a Carla... ¡Coñac!

Lo dijo repentinamente y Nana corrigió: Brandy, no, Sam deseaba coñac parecía querer festejar algo y Nana se lo sirvió. Sam dijo que no veía a Adam asoleándose al sol pero lo complicado de Adam no era su cerebro sino su corazón. ¡Seré madre!

Nana sorprendida le apartó el vaso de bebida y Sam río:

-Aun no me faltan tomar algunas hormonas, madre a los cincuenta años, la ciencia de Adam si funciona nacerá como está previsto dentro de unos meses y sea varón, sé que estas en contra de las cosas seguras pero a mí me gusta y a mi esposo también.

Nana sabía de ese pariente perdido y Sam fue directa: Adam temía que su cerebro estuviera fallando., palabras simples como locura, y que esta se transmitiera hacia él mismo. Inteligencia artificial… Nana se impacientó:

-Me estoy hartando de esto... Si Adam sentía algo por mí porque no intento conquistarme, ¡creo simplemente que me uso para parecer humano!

-Y eso te enfurece…aquí hay más que me hace temer: Adam dijo que una vez que donis estuviera terminado muchos intentarían un tráfico de órganos artificiales, no humanos-San respiró hondo y se puso de pie- es hora de que me marche a mi postergada luna de miel, si tienes noticias no dudes en molestarme y decírmelas.

Pero Nana hizo todo lo contario: en semanas recibió varios mensajes-en todas las formas tecnológicas-de Adam y los ignoro. Hasta que dio con el paradero de su tío y se animó a ir al otro lado de Canadá y se halló en una fortaleza médica, más que un laboratorio. Un sitio con pocos enfermeros y personal pero alta seguridad por ser ella quien era la dejaron pasar sin chequeos previos. Allí en un corredor frío y blanco Baldie fumaba frente a una ventana y ella le arrojo el periódico que había impreso, en una de las mesas metálicas como si lo culpaba el titular decía así:

" _ **MAGNATE DE LA TECNOLOGÍA SUFRE MISTERIOSO ACCIDENTE**_ **"**

Solo se sabía de un hangar para avionetas privadas allí en Italia presuntamente incendiado. Baldie dio una bocanada de humo blanco y maldijo mirando el paisaje gris de edificios allí fuera.

-Desearía que el mal nacido de Adam no hubiera hallado la forma de quitar lo nocivo del tabaco… le quito lo divertido de fumar es como el perro del hortelano que no come ni deja comer, de joven era igual ideas brillantes y ganas de comerse al mundo ideas veloces, microchip rápido como misil. Todo es cuestión del chip decía, información concentrada, híper conectados creer en la tecnología más que en las palabras. La inteligencia ampliando la capacidades personales no convertirnos en holgazanes esperando que la tecnología haga todo sino tenerla a nuestro servicio.

Nana advirtió el tono amargo y su barba de días y le recitó lo que el periódico decía: que el entorno de Adam estaba cerrado a dar más noticias. ¿Por cierto que era ese lugar? ¿Porque él vestía como un médico?

-Solo sé que recibí una llamada de una de sus secretarias de todos modos Nana yo iba a Italia pero fue un accidente, un incendio.

Eso solo... en que trabajaban, Baldie no quiso responder nada tenía que ver con su trabajo. Dobló el periódico y se lo devolvió. Por eso Adam estaba allí. ¿Que era "allí"?

Un edificio más de seguridad solo eso. Adam quería verla pero como siempre no habló encriptó sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaba Adam?

Solo tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Baldie evitó el mirarla. Lo trasladaron de un sitio a otro pero necesitaría de ella y de la clínica que tenía con Eric. La vio furiosa.

-¡Solo quiero decirle a Adam u par de verdades antes de que se esfume otra vez!

El hombre sonrió a medias. Le cerró el paso cuando ella intentó llegar a más.

-No...

-Es por el incendio… su piel… él no se ve igual…por so estas aquí.

Por los experimentos, por la piel sintética de donis y todo eso. Esa conclusión sacó ella y Baldie el abrazo viéndola estremecerse. Todo saldría bien allí había otro doctor el doctor Tai una eminencia asiática en material de reconstrucción. Solo pedían que fuera discreta. Pidió que se calmara, luego ella miró las camas y comprendió que algo no andaba bien

4

"#"

Nana juró que todos allí habían hecho un voto de silencio no podía imaginar que le diría a Sam sobre esto y no dudaba que esta se había comunicado con su tío. Alguien le sirvió un piadoso café y luego un escalofrío la hizo voltearse a esa sala de vidrios casi transparentes: Adam estaba de pie con su bata y en perfecto estado físico, sin vendajes pero Lucia increíblemente inhumano. Todo allí funcionaba tecnologícamente y como si un ojo electrónico la hubiera descubierto una Cortina se corrió cubriendo a Adam.

-Haz dicho tío, que Adam estaba desfigurado ¡lo vi de pie!

Su tío dudó. A Adam…

El doctor Tai tenía una mueca que arrugaba su nariz y su boca, tenía rasgos asiáticos y posea un acento que no indicaba que había nacido en Indonesia. El mismo Baldie lo había recomendado ante Adam para unirse al proyecto pero que el doctor Tai opinaba que con la tecnología se resolvía un problema y se conseguía tener otro a Sam le cayó bien el que formara parte del grupo: era un experto en álgebra y aritmética. Baldie le pidió a Nana que pasar por la mañana allí todo se resolvería, su gesto fue conciliador y señaló cuál era su auto, ¿podría ella accionarlo con las nuevas llaves que no existían, que eran inalámbricas como todas? ella hizo una mueca, dejó que él lo programara desde el teléfono y luego memorizó la dirección de la casa que tu tío rentaba allí. Lo buscaría para cenar y menor que estuviera listo, ella iría de tiendas para distraerse esquivando a la prensa si es que esta sabía lo ocurrido. Una vez en el auto recibió un mensaje inesperado de Phil y accedió a la comunicación.

-¿Qué no usas redes sociales? Supe de lo ocurrido a Adam mi primer temor era que estuvieras con él.

Eso le extraño a Nana pero recordó que Adam y Phil casi frecuentaban los mismos ambientes, lo tranquilizo, le dijo que era un accidente. Luego se culpó a si misma lo que extrañó al joven, según él Adam alardeando de algún prototipo de avión habían intentado pilotearlo allí mismo y se habría estrellado antes de salir del hangar siquiera. Phil seguía teniendo celos de Adam. Nana le menciono que su tío estaba con él pero no dio más datos lo cual era innecesario, Phil ya habría podido localizar la llamada. Lo mantendría al tanto si le interesaba, ni le dio tiempo a responder. El resto de la tarde la paso distrayéndose y culpándose, tenía rabia hacia sí misma. Su tío se comunicó para decirle que pasaría la noche en la clínica, pero ella insistió: iría por él a su casa, y así pasó casi al anochecer, telefoneó y pudo oír una contestadora desde fuera, definitivamente su tío no estaba allí. Volvió al laboratorio, clínica, una par de guardias la reconocieron y la hicieron pasar, dio pasos lentos y poco seguros por ese mismo corredor hermético. Y pareció recordar las palabras de su tío:" Adam no soporta la debilidad propia y ajena es un manipulador omnipotente, construye, destruye, guarda secretos y se enfurece si se lo desconcentra de cualquier proyecto… gracias a Adam no estamos plagados de drones que contaminen nuestro ambiente espiándonos… un soplo divino, vida más que inspiración ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso Nana? "Más allá de un muro estaba su tío vestido como un doctor frente a un tablero, del otro lado del vidrio luna camilla y aparatos en funcionamiento.

"Meca trónica la ciencia que une la mecánica a la electrónica de control, diseña máquina que facilitan la actividad del ser humano…"

-Dime, ¿tú que sabe de los proyectos de Adam sobre la luna y demás? De los problemas políticos y…

Baldie la detuvo, abrió una puerta hermética y ella notó

Una pequeña oficina. Desde allí se controlaría todo, cables aparatos una camilla todo frío, casi sin una enfermera, así sería la enfermedad en el futuro, no la curación, pensó con frialdad extrema…increpó a su tío lo reprendió porque dijo que él iría a descansar. ¿No lo había hecho acaso? Claro allí mismo sin separarse de Adam, lo oía musitar.

-Tu contestadora está andando y las máquinas no mienten, no estabas allí.-Nana se negó a mirar a ese cuerpo cubierto pero una sábana que ni siquiera parecía respirar.

-Las máquinas no mienten.- Baldie lo repitió sin entonación casi.

Nana vio por fin un puñado de cabellos que parecían artificiales y una piel amarillenta algo inhumano, un muñeco maltratado con todo su relleno escapando la imagen fue tan fuerte que dio un paso atrás. Su tío le había dicho que estaba desfigurado, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso entonces?

-Conque esto ganó Adam: su vida depende de las máquinas que ayudó a crear, ¡él no debería estar aquí!

¿Y dónde entonces? Ni trabajando ni nada, con ella respondió Nana con énfasis y su tío hizo una mueca.

-Pero Adam es así encripta sus pensamientos los archiva y no me dijo más…

-Y tú no has corrido a sus brazos precisamente.

-lo odio…

-Al igual que todos pero es un genio y necesitara de nosotros me comuniqué con Eric y Luc vendrá aquí a buscarlo. Lo que me preocupa son las preguntas de Sam, según su esposo esto la afecto y está en sus primeras semanas de embarazo ve que le dices de mujer a mujer.

Que le diría salvo que Adam se recuperaría en unos meses. Baldie casi la obligo a sentarse y vio como el rostro de ella se transformaba al decir que Adam no parecía ser él mismo. Baldie accionó un botón y corrió piadosamente una cortina. La piel los injertos era por eso, para Nana ni siquiera respiraba. ¿Cómo es que no había nadie más allí? Ni una enfermera ni más doctores.

-Te necesitaré para la rehabilitación física el golpe fue muy serio y afecto la movilidad, él habla, te he dicho lo peor de Adam es su cerebro pero las empresas deben seguir funcionando: empleados, deudas, colapsos financieros. Mas avances, entiendes eso. Yo iré a la clínica en cuanto logre saber que más ocurrió allí en Italia

Ella preguntó tímidamente si Brandy no estaba por allí.

-Brandy se desintoxica en alguna parte de Europa-el tono de su tío no fue para nada conciliador.

Nana quería ir a ver a Adam más de cerca pero un sonido metálico pareció advertir a su tío sé algo. Puso mano en uno de los aparatos y frunció el ceño. Hasta Luc llegaría hasta allí para el tema del traslado.

En semanas Nana regresó a Quebec pensando que estaba "enredada" en este asunto más que redes sociales, en el proyecto. La prensa supo del accidente de Adam, fue primera plana en toda clase de periódicos y las acciones de sus empresas bajaron. El doctor Tai llegó acompañado de Luc este mismo lo llevó ante Erick para una breve charla y un ala de la clínica se acondicionó para la llegada de Adam nueva aparatología. Su tío le dejó un par de mensajes y a ella le extrañó el abrir la puerta de su casa y hallarse frente a lo que no pudo explicar…

Adam sentado en una silla de ruedas altamente tecnificada con una manta en sus piernas y un gesto helado, de ojos vacíos, no tenía vendas pero su piel Lucia amarillenta, sus músculos caídos, mudo, ni siquiera parecía Lucir vivo, ella dijo su nombre como si le hablara a un fantasma.

5

"ZIP"

Había una brecha entre el mundo físico, el real y el digital, tecnológico ella ya sabía que ese límite era más que estrecho ya.

Hubo una mueca de sonrisa por parte de los labios de Adam, Nana juró que la Mirada estaba más perdida y de no ser por la sonda en su muñeca jamás hubiera creído que se trataba de un hombre sino de esa siniestra réplica humana que debía estar detenida en algún desván tecnológico.

Oyó la voz jocosa de su tío saludándola, se había calzado un delantal de cocina y decía que añoraba sus épocas de niña con su abuela en la cocina. Se quiso comparar a ella y notó que ambos se habían encontrado luego fue tras la silla y la giró hacia la ventana, entonces apareció Luc sin su guardapolvo y un gesto serio apenas la saludó bajando sus ojos como si deseara no responder preguntas y dijo que llevaría a Adam al parque.

Nana seguía conmocionada. Le preguntó a su tío si estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-Si: hay un pastel en el horno eléctrico y café…-bromeó el hombre calzándose sus gafas y dejando a un lado su delantal.

-Habla seriamente conmigo por una vez ¿Qué es esto? que le han hecho.

-Vive y es suficiente. Lo necesitamos vivo y eso parece

-¡No, no parece!

Ella se escandalizó dejando a un lado su bolso y rechazando el café. Ella no sería quien cuidaría de Adam. Su tío apeló a su buen corazón. Eran fármacos, por eso se veía así. La voz de Adam sonaba casi metálica. Se alimentaba con sondas Lucia ojeras. Ella no espero más y le pregunto qué sucedía, su tío sacudió la cabeza, nada, ¿porque él cargaba en la mano su teléfono? Ella se lo decía buena broma ella que no aceptaba la tecnología. Al menos su cabello y la piel de Adam Lucia mejor. La explosión, ella lo recordó pero su tío bajó la cabeza, él estaba en Italia y de repente todo estalló, no estaban juntos. Notó que ella misma había conectado su vieja contestadora, miró la cafetera y dijo que las máquinas no mentían: ésta hacia un buen café. Ella ya miraba por la ventana:

-¿Qué es "eso"?

-Es Adam mejorada y Dios nos ayude…

-¡Hace años que tú y Adam olvidaron a Dios, tío!

Luego dejó que él se quejara de que esos debates eran obsoletos. Luego el hombre saco una foto digital de su bolsillo, era un anciano, el pariente perdido de Adam y lo habían hallado por fin, justamente ahora, irónico eso era todo.

-Ya conoces la teoría del todo que tanto agrada a Sam gracias a la tecnología nos hallamos como desnudos ante las computadoras, te lo dijo una vez, les hemos dicho a estas nuestro pasado y ella los saben pueden con un botón acceder a toda una vida lo que me recuerda que no cargas con tu chip.

Ese que tenía información de su ADN y demás, un gran invento de Adam por si enfermaras en medio de la nada y nadie te rescatara. Ella lo ironizó. ¿Desde cuándo ellos creían en el destino y demás? Baldie comenzaba a creer en muchas cosas. Dio un suspiro, notaron que Luc hacía esfuerzos para que Adam no se moviera torpemente, Erick revisaba algunas nuevas máquinas. Luego llegaría el doctor Tai. Nana sintió que la relación entre Adam y su tío era distinta desde el accidente, más cercana. Todo un cuarto de un lado alejado de la clínica estaría repleto de las pertenencias de Adam, Nana le prometió al su tío ordenarlas. Pertenencias humanas aunque Adam a veces no pareciera ser humano.

Adam se había criado en un asilo de niños huérfanos así es que no habría recuerdos, Nana solo halló viejos recortes de los descubrimientos de Adam, sus reportajes, obsoletos diskettes y pendrives. Ropa, recortes demás y más periódicos, notas manuscritas…

"biónica, velocidad, movimientos, flexibilidad, sensores de datos al cerebro posición del cuerpo al piso, estructura interna de siliconas. 20º de movimiento=mano humana… balanceo al caminar. Huesos de aluminio, controles con señales eléctricas. Prototipo."

Esa palabra golpeó la mente de Nana al igual que esos dibujos precisos del cuerpo humano.

"cirugía robótica" dijo ella al ver esos dibujos como si para Adam nada estuviera fuera de cálculo.

"reacciones humanas, cables, sangre, corazón, cerebro trabajar los dos hemisferios"

Nana agradeció que los hombres de ciencia escribieran un en papeles, así se atrevió a hondar más en esos jeroglíficos, hallo la letra despareja de su tío:

"patrones de conducta nemotecnia, recuerdos, nombres reemplazar frases y palabras por números…"

Más fotos de periódicos sobre drones y robots que fertilizaban cosechaban o hacían otra tarea. Ella tomó por fin un dibujo, un retrato en carbonilla casi y como un torbellino volvió al lugar en donde Adam permanecía, el mismo doctor Tai con gesto serio y ajustándose unas gafas notó su estado. Dijo que ambos a los que buscaban estaban en un laboratorio copia del nuevo de Adam al otro lado del mundo. Solo un laboratorio dijo ella, y el hombre sonrió a medias diciéndole que la paciencia no era su virtud, que ella quería saber más, ella agradeció que no le cerrara el paso, es más, él mismo la condujo hacia esa parte más iluminada y ella sintió otro escalofrió, su tío estaba tras una consola, un biombo antiguo, metálico y piadoso cubría dos figuras. El doctor Tai se retiró sin preocuparse por la seguridad o la asepsia.

La voz de Adam parecía seguir metálica y ella no levantó los ojos para adivinar cómo se movía.

-Nana me odia…

-No es así… el odio es un complejo sentimiento como el amor se conjuga igual, sabes conjugarlo estás preparado.

Su tío hasta parecía amigable. Adam no respondió, supo que tras de esa consola estaba Nana. Y salió discreto ajustando su delantal y respirando hondo ante el dibujo que ella le agitó airada frente a sus gafas.

-¡¿Qué es "Eso"?! ¿Dónde está Adam realmente?

-"eso"-Baldie respiró más hondo y señalo el biombo con las patillas de sus gafas. –es Adam así con su bata de hospital en una camilla.

Baldie fu piadoso pero ella negó rotunda

-¡Eso es donis! ese loco proyecto.

-Así es Adam llamar adonis a un proyecto con su rostro y figura.

Ella dio un golpe seco en la consola y le preguntó qué había ocurrido realmente en Italia.

-Adam estaba solo , sin cámaras ni más seguridad que una puerta cerrada, no tenía proyectos concretos, quede en encontrarme con él pero solo lo hallé desmayado por un golpe fingí el incendio para ganar tiempo, para que se especulara con más para que el culpable saliera a la luz, lo creí todo un robo, no un suicidio pero…las pesquisas secretas fueron inútiles y esta forma de ganar tiempo me fue útil, hay miles de personas, familias que dependen de Adam más técnicos y más enfermos no olvides eso!

Nana en el mundo digital se suplantan identidades, ser un usurpador es común, una copia.-ella pidió que no le dijera tal excusa-bien a mas tecnología más desigualdad, hemos sacudido un poco el estatus quo. Miguel Ángel, golpeó la rodilla de su Moisés de piedra y le dijo: "¡Habla!" que miedo que algo inanimado sea igual a tu vecino.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con eta farsa?

-Hasta cuando Adam se recupere y hallemos una cura

-Pero esa cosa ¿ve?

-¿Acaso un auto choca o no dobla? tiene errores sabe de todo lo concerniente a Adam. El corazón tiene memoria molecular de emociones, sentimientos recuerda eso.

-¿Tío, me dices que esa replica hasta tiene cosquillas?

Baldie rio con ganas, años de ser la niño prodigio de la familia para hacer esas preguntas. Un secreto, un robot humanizado para que después de todo, porque su pariente fue hallado y Adam quería encontrarse con él pero... tal vez enviaran a la réplica. Ella lanzó una maldición.

-¿Dónde está Adam?

-cuidado en un lugar secreto, estudiado.

-Morirá, entonces ¿porque?

-Solo lo hallé con un golpe pero… te lo explicaré lo más fácil posible: su pariente tiene un problema degenerativo en e l cerebro. Lo malo de esta enfermedad es que come su cerebro sin tocar el cuerpo. Hasta ahora lo detuvimos. Ya sabes tantos embarazos por encargo sin control de genes, tantas nuevas enfermedades, tantos químicos nuevos en las comidas y demás.

-Me dices que Adam tiene parte de su cerebro… era casi irónico.

-Sí, pero no hay quien lo reemplace al frente de las empresas y necesitamos su cerebro más que a Adam. Si Tai y yo logramos perfeccionarlo su cerebro funcionara igual al de Adam y ayudara a muchos. Este donis es Adam mejorado y humano mi mejor creación de Adam lo que sucede es que necesita perfeccionar sus reflejos y su cuerpo y para eso los necesito mientras al otro lado del mundo intentan rescatar el cerebro de Adam.

Nana se había echado atrás conmocionada...humanización. Eso pedía de ella. Un proyecto insano.

-No, esta creación, escupe, maldice, sangra estornuda…lo hace todo es un reemplazo. Vaciamos el cerebro de Adam en un cerebro electrónico y ahora tiene su memoria. – El hombre hizo un mueca perdonando el que fuera tan descarnado- se verá como un sujeto que necesita rehabilitarse físicamente y necesitamos eso para que interactué con humanos. No creo que lo descubran inventaremos un romance contigo, lo que sea pero…

Nana se indignó al extremo pero tu tío sacudió la cabeza. Luc, Eric y unos pocos lo sabía, no Sam todavía ni nadie cercano. Bien, ella respiró hondo nada tendría que ver con lo sentimental. Baldie sonrió a medias. Cierto mientras él trataría de ver a quien esperaba Adam en Italia." Esto es más que simple los nervios se unen a través de neurotransmisores, es un autotransplante de piel cultivada de células, ha motores, microchips y demás respirará, hay un corazón artificial, pulmones, tripa tecnológica como le gusta decir a Tai, ya sabes de los ojos biónicas hay chip detrás de las esferas y trasmiten la información al cerebro, sensores de ultra sensibilidad, suena bien ¿no? la piel es piel la salida y los fluidos, su barba crecerá, hasta se le caerá el pelo y puede convencerte de que come y demás, hasta suda, sé que suena a perfeccionar una pierna robótica, pero insumió baterías sintéticas hasta lograr lo que deseamos piensa que es un tetrapléjico casi. Un hibrido bioquímico, un cyborg, un replicante humanizado pero sangrará si lo lastimas"

"human ware" dijo ella resignada.

-Sí, lograremos que copie escriba y dibuje piensa en un pintor o en un escritor: revive al morir cada vez que alguien descubre el trazo de sus pinturas o lee sus obras. Adam era un creador. donis puede hacerlo casi todo, estimulamos sus músculos y demás y hasta contratamos a una prostituta- Nana si sujeto las sienes como si eso le perturbara- te asombrarías lo hábiles que son estas mujeres con cualquier pedazo de carne o lo que sea pero pude fingir claro no procrear, podrá vomitar si lo deseamos y …

-Solo un pedido: has que cambien esas canicas de juego de niño que tiene por ojos Adam miraba los pechos femeninos.

Eran prototipos podía hacerlo. Baldie la vio marcharse a paso firme de seguro para buscar a Eric. El doctor Tai sacó una vieja petaca con saque bebió un sorbo y resignado sonrió ante los planes de Baldie.

Como Nana una trompa entró en la oficina de Eric que vestía formal y sestaba tras su escritorio con gesto serio.

-Veo que ya has conocido a donis…

-¡¿Cómo has podido prestarte a esta farsa?!

Eric hizo un gesto significativo: que vida no era una farsa- luego señalo uno de los viejos retratos digitales, foto tras foto pasaba sin más.

-Mantengo un romance con una geóloga que va y viene del Ártico a mi apartamento en especial las noches que paso de guardia con mis pacientes y simplemente digo que es mi novia, ¿es esa una relación? La mantengo a distancia comunicándome a cada rato.

Nana le preguntó que significaba eso porque ella conocía a la novia de Eric y esa mujer lo amaba y era perfecta para él.

-Me refiero a oportunidades a la vida y en la vida, donis es eso he luchado por recuperar cerebros, partes mutiladas y demás… vida, bien ese androide o lo que maldita sea es vida, he hecho un juramento y no lo quebraré.

-¡Es una pila de hierros, no lo concibió un padre y una madre!

Eric lanzó una risotada ¿desde cuándo ella era una católica ferviente? Esa criatura no era producto del amor peor aún: sino salido de un laboratorio. Erick entrecerró los ojos, y miren quien se lo decía… la solitaria Nana.

-Si esa pila de hierros puede interactuar con mis pacientes aquí y ayudar a perfeccionar técnicas bienvenido sea es más si puede alegrar la vida de ese pobre viejo, su pariente perdido mejor aún adelante. Es más que una muñeca articulada, esto me supera Nana, ¡me siento obsoleto y torpe! tú tío hizo un gran trabajo el doctor Tai también y yo creo que es más que una mascota virtual, al menos no usaremos animales con minusválidos. Una segundo oportunidad de Adam eso era esa pila de hierros. El proyecto no dañaba a nadie. Eric seguía con sus sospechas: él también creía que Adam había sido víctima de algún chantaje tecnológico de gobiernos a los que ayudó a crear armas letales y secretas. Pero carraspeo, dejo que el doctor Tai entrara luego de golpear discreto la puerta. El hombre seguía aún más serio, intuía el rechazo de Nana.

-Un hombre es el mismo, como lo ven los otros y como es realmente, enfadarse solo disminuye las neuronas, Nana acompáñanos en las primeras pruebas antes de que tu tío se marche o deje aquí sus viejos animatronics de películas de terror!

El doctor Tai había pretendido ser serio. Y Erick lo alabó:

-por no ser japonés usted tiene una paciencia china.

Hasta el doctor rió de aquello solo pidió que no se encariñaran con la mascota y acotó.

-Yo solía tener un ratón a batería mi madre era alérgica a la piel de cualquier animal pero este se oxido y hubo que tirarlo, enterrarlo en el jardín una noche y yo lloré por días aunque solo era una pila de hierros, luego me convencieron de adquirir un tamagchi…

-Suena a explicación poco científica- desconfió Eric pero sonrió luego giró a Nana invitando:

-Ve a tomar un refresco con Carla está en la sala de niños, les encanta verlos caminar nuevamente y tal vez hasta halles a Luc allí.

Nana giró sobre sus talones despidiéndose tan respetuosamente como pudo.

Efectivamente Cara salía al jardín con un niño en sus brazos, si Nana no lo hubiera vista as de cerca no habría advertido que el injerto del pómulo derecho del niño ya toaba el color de su piel. Carla le sonrió con ojos iluminados y dio el niño a una enfermera, la invitó a Nana a sentarse en un banco de madera reciclada.

Ambas veían jugar a los bulliciosos niños y Carla resolvió repentina:

-Quiero cinco niños todos varones con la piel oscura de Luc, sus motas de pelo y sus ojos, la simplicidad suele ser infinita…

-ya sabes de donis…-intuyó Nana y ella asintió.

-Fue por accidente, quería convencer a Adam de logar donaciones, temí lo peor y tu tío me confirmó el resto, además ya sabía del proyecto porque Adam estudiaba formas de cuerpos perfectos, proporciones, tal vez así llegó a Brandy.

Nana le pregunto si lo había visto a donis y Carla asintió dando un brusco movimiento como si no se repusiera de la experiencia aun. Solo tenía que persignarse, sabía que Nana era reacia a todo este avance. Sin querer señaló las manos de Nana: una artista, tan sensible, Carla aun recordaba los conciertos de piano.

-Si la mente fuera tan simple no la comprenderíamos.

Nana supo que Carla tenía razón, la oyó distraída describir los modelos exclusivos que presentarían para recaudar dinero a beneficio. Luego la despidió se acercó a la cafetería pidió un capuchino y esperó sentada en la mesa blanca que se lo trajeran, no había nadie más all sobresaltó cuando un brazo metálico ortopédico le acerco su taza. Nana se volteó vivamente asombrada para ver a Luc.

-i brazo Lucia así antes de todo ¿impresionada?

Luc dejo el obsoleto objeto a un lado se, sentó y miró su propio brazo de injertos de piel bajo el delantal. Carla nunca había sentido pavor por eso. Nana se disculpó, al parecer era arcaica en su pensamiento. Luc mismo le revolvió el capuchino y se lo ofreció nuevamente.

\- donis tiene recuerdos de Adam, muy fuertes sobre ti. Le he dijo "¡olvida a Nana, no te comprenderá del todo, hombre: es una mujer!

Nana sonrió y echó una mirada al jardín en donde los niños rehabilitados se movían ágiles.

-El ser humano es todo y siempre, el presente, el pasado lo eterno. Tu tío planea volver a Italia pero ayúdanos en esto hazlo sentirse orgulloso.

-¡estoy orgullosa de mi tío y sus locuras!-defendió Nana con énfasis.

-Ahí tienes- Luc le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie, tomó aquel brazo ortopédico y se alejó lentamente

Nana bebió el capuchino y luego lo alcanzó directamente en aquella sala de rehabilitación. En un panel frente a las barras pro donde debían caminar los pacientes, estaban su tío, Eric muy serio, el doctor Tai revisando papeles y Luc dispuesto a ayudar. donis intentaba caminar con temblorosos pasos

Nana pensó que ninguno de los hombres allí habían advertido su presencia. donis por fin cayó y Baldie evitó que Luc fuera con él ante la mirada de desaprobación de Eric.

La caída fue pesada y Nana ya esa junto a donis podía oír el zumbido brotando de su cuerpo, al igual que gotas de sangre de su mejilla. Eso fue lo que más la impresionó, el ver a Adam vulnerable y dependiente, lo sujetó como pudo de su cadera.

-Deberías de poder caer de pie y bien parado como los gatos.

-¿cómo un animal? No soy un animal.

La voz seguía sonando metálica y dubitativa ni siquiera logró fijar sus ojos en ella, sus movimientos parecían los de un pichón intentando despojarse de su cascarón.

Baldie sonrió ante la actitud de ella y los demás comprendieron ahora si Luc fue con ellos pasó un brazo de donis por sobre su nuca y hombros.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo tropezando se aprende a caminar, mi amigo.

Su piel parecía acartonada, Nana bajo la vista y decidió que Luc siguiera con su trabajo cuando oyó lo imprevisto salir de esa garganta masculina: "Gracias Nana"

Ella estaba de espaldas y nadie llegó a distinguir sus ojos llorosos. Eric se retiró seguido del doctor Tai y ella se halló frente a su tío.

-bien- su tío la abrazó. Sabía que vendrías. No te arrepentirás de esto, él se recuperara y distraerá a todos, necesito que estés con él que viva en tu casa, inventemos algo, algún romance pero veras no es peligroso no te estrangulará con su brazo de metal. Yo…-el hombre hizo una pausa dramática-Volverle a ver si logro averiguar si Adam era extorsionado. De todas formas nunca veía personalmente a los accionistas o demás solo daba órdenes y reportes y notificaba lo que él quería Debes llevarlo contigo.

-Llevarlo ¿Cómo?

-con una correa…

Sintieron la voz metálica de donis o mejor, agregó: con un control remoto.

donis ya estaba de pie ante ella era aún as Delgado que Adam pero sus movimientos seguían fríos, cincelados en su rostro, se calzaba abrigo y guantes. No podía mover con actitud humana ningún músculo.

Nana pidió que cambiaran esos ojos de una vez, aun se sentían zumbidos. Pero adonis ya estaba listo y vestido.

-¿sorprendida?- donis le preguntó eso imitando el tono autosuficiente de Adam.

Baldie casi paternalmente le ajustó la bufanda al cuello. Irían a la casa de Nana a pesar de la desconfianza de esta que solo dijo que nevaría. adonis lo afirmó y luego sentenció que el navegador del auto debía estar conectado, porque las máquinas no mentían. El problema era si Nana confiaba en ellas. Ella sonrió y le guiño n ojo a su tío:

\- adonis ten cuidado de copiarme puede hacer que tus circuitos se colapsen.

Él se detuvo imitando y parpadeo y Baldie orgulloso espero para ver la reacción, el androide se llevó la mano al corazón intentado una mueca, como si dijera que lo hería con esa frase y ella lanzó una risotada, con que eso tenía… humor:

-ten cuidado donis o Adam te destrozara a martillazos.

Pidió que lo llamara Adam y ella accedió no muy conforme viendo como si tío aprobaba todo, ella misma le ajustó una vez más la bufanda a ese cuello helado sintiendo el tejido a flor de piel y el aire que escapaba de la boca, sus labios estaban helados notó ella nuevamente, su tío dijo que trabajaba en eso.

donis caminó hasta la camioneta de Nana y se subió a ella del lado del acompañante del conductor, ella se despidió de su tío y se sentó tras el volante y arrancó.

-¿te derretirás si enciendo la calefacción?

-No… ¿es broma?

-No…

-No entiendo las bromas…

-¡Adam tampoco! El doctor Tai y Eric estarán a cargo supongo que algún doctor más que sabrá de ti pero lo mantendremos en secreto, quieren que interactúes con el resto de las personas en rehabilitación en especial el habla y el caminar ejercicios y…

-No sé nadar…

Nana sonrió a medias:

-No puedes hacerlo- lo corrigió ella suspicaz.

El repitió que no sabía, cierto porque Adam quizás no sabía ella dio un golpe al volante ante la tozudez del androide.

-No te agrado… ¿te agradaría si tuviera corazón?

-Adam tampoco lo tiene créeme.

Él dijo que si, racionalmente si

-¿Te agradaría si mis labios estuvieran calientes?

Sería un buen comienzo dijo ella, distrayéndose al tráfico.

-Soy un fenómeno, anormal…

Nana admitió, Adam decía eso de ella una niña prodigio que tocaba el piano como un adulto, al ser una adulto esa práctica no tuvo la menor gracia pero fue excepcional al menos por una vez como adonis. Adam después de todo nunca llegaría a comprenderla a entender que ser diferente no era ni mejor ni peor simplemente era. Tenían en común más de lo que ella creía dijo esa voz metálica copia de sonidos, Adan no había sido genial de niño. ¡No! Lo admitió Nana sonriendo, después de todo empezaba a caerle bien.

-¿Significa que me darás cuerda?

-¡Tonto!

-No: alguien inteligente aprende de otros.

-Claro ¿puedes sonreír?

El intentó, pero solo salió una mueca como ella dijo que detuvo el auto y con sus dedos trató de que esa piel respondiera a algún músculo, mejor así luego le pidió que ya no sonriera. Y donis pidió informes de esa clínica. "informes" como una computadora. Nada serio: solo niños, jóvenes, ancianos rehabilitando sus partes físicas o mentales, a veces solo eran tratamientos ambulatorios, el pasaría desapercibido ante tanto defecto evidente. El asintió pesadamente con la cabeza sin parpadear. Nana se animó a preguntarle que le desagradaba. Le intrigaban los niños dijo él, como s i fuera información faltante. Pero al menos tenía sensaciones, n dijo recuerdos de donde se vivía que se hacía, al menos no todo lo que Adam hubiera hecho o dicho presentado determinado caso. Pero realmente ¿qué le disgustaba? insistió Nana. La lluvia. Aquí ella entrecerró los ojos, astuta, temía el hacer un cortocircuito lo cual era imposible pero le había transmitido un miedo irracional el de Adam a los relámpagos y truenos algo que su tío debía corregir. Como esa gran nariz. adonis se quejó: era "perfecto". Tomando el parecido a quien se debía.

-¿sabes? debes sonreír cuando seas irónico.

Él lo intentó nuevamente y ella lo aprobó era un buen comienzo. Al menos no le debía aterrar la oscuridad si el nadar, no sabía, Adam n sabía corrigió ella. Pero él insistió:

-No sé nadar.

-bien, supongo que sabes las tres leyes de la robótica ¿no?

Aquí él se permitió una mueca bastante convincente: repentinamente era un peligro.

Un mechón de flequillo le caía en su ojo y Nana lo apartó dijo que lo lastimaría y él parpadeo como si admitiera que no sentía el dolor.

Al menos sabría peinarse, cuando coordinara las funciones cognitivas, simulaba una especie de apraxia metálica, cuando aun pudiendo utilizar herramientas no tuviera capacidad para hacerlo y no supiera tomar en su manos un peine siquiera o un tenedor o más… ella lo veía a diario en la clínica de rehabilitación. Nana estacionó frente a una casa adorable. Abrió la puerta advirtiendo:

-Una casa vintage, sin cerraduras, sin huellas digitales, un viejo televisor 3d, hasta un piano.

Lo dijo en son de burla y ella misma señaló los cuadros pintados a mano. Era libre de la tecnología y el avance de la ciencia y la humanidad.

-Para ser libre además de libertad hace falta voluntad, le recitó él con voz lenta como si Adam hubiera usado esa frase de muletilla.

dones seguía sin coordinar músculos y movimientos.

-¡"tengamos una relación amable con las máquinas!"- le retrucó ella.

"Hackear sueños" dijo él en voz alta como si ese hubiera sido el deseo de Adam luego se quedó petrificada en esa sala mirando todo como si fuera un cuadro de museo.

-Como se dijo una vez: no le temo a la tecnología sino a quedarme sin ella.

-A propósito de ellos- dijo Nana quitándose su abrigo y arrojándolo a un sofá, veras que los artefactos son antiguos

"antiguos" lo repitió él como si recordara la vieja máquina automática de hacer cocteles de Adam esa conectada al Wi Fi y al teléfono celular. Ni se lo mencionó a ella que fue directamente a la cocina. El la imitó arrojando el abrigo y la bufanda al mismo sofá mientras ella intentaba accionar la cafetera, la alarma no funcionaría.

-Yo podría…

donis comenzó a decir aquello y Nana lo interrumpió:

-…reparar a tu prima.

Ella misma se detuvo ante el gesto del androide y se disculpó, lo sentía. Lo sentía realmente.

6

"INTERFAZ"

La tecnología resuelve problemas que antes no existían, el cuerpo obedecía los dictados del cerebro pero… ¿Qué sucedía cuando ese cerebro era artificial?

Nana pensó en ello y en miles de cosas para simular ser humano, moverse como tal, verse como tal... Hacerse humano. No un antropomorfo con frialdad, sino con formas y movimientos.

"los humanos hacen a los robots" la última palabra pareció tener un filo que la hirió más que la voz pausada y metálica de donis. Aprendería a ser humano, la inteligencia artificial no comprendía la naturaleza de la vida, la inteligencia era útil pero no lo era todo.

Nana sirvió el café y lo dejó sentarse frente a ella con un gesto manso. Sus nervios estaban copiados, sus gestos y el ver a Adam allí mismo pareció trastornarla un poco.

-Bladie quiere hasta que aprendas a pintar a mano y demás no te verás diferente a los otros…

El ladeo la cabeza hacia el piano.

-Sera difícil enseñarte eso-Nana se frotó su dedo- si sé que quieres preguntar: mi accidente fue difíci lo que sientes yo lo sentí solo en un dedo, tú debes sentirlo en todo el cuerpo… sentirlo, volver a ser un cuerpo con movimiento. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy en familia: el aire acondicionado, el abrelatas, la tostadora…- se lo replicó serio y luego intento una sonrisa irónica.

Bien aprobó ella. Luego lo llevaría directamente a la sala de rehabilitación mientras otros intentaban reacondicionar un cuarto para él en su casa. El doctor Tai ya estaba allí, hablaba con algunos pacientes de Eric y se interesaba por las instalaciones. Muchos de los internos estaban en muletas, tardarían en darse cuenta de lo que donis era realmente. Baldie no dejaba de despedirse, estaba juntando papeles y pendrives después de todo volver a Italia seria genial y ayudar a Adam aún más porque después de todo gracias a él había conocido a Doris. Doris, repitió Nana y donis ya en bata y con movimientos torpes le dijo casi al oído:

-Doris… ¡se algo que tú no sabes!

-¡se cómo desconectarte!

-No, no lo sabes.

Fue terminante y dejó que Luc lo tomara de la mano:

-¡Mi paciente favorito choquen esos cinco dedos!

Lo animó a hacerlo y literalmente donis obedeció. Las máquinas no mienten repitió maquinalmente y Luc le retrucó:

-¿Pero dicen la verdad? Una máquina perfecta manejada por alguien imperfecto, el hombre. Luc le guiñó un Ojo a Nana que seguía de cerca los pasos de donis. Las máquinas no tienen sentido común al igual que algunos humanos. Él era un intérprete, dijo donis, era más que eso dijo Luc porque vivir era más que acumular recuerdos. Pie derecho pie izquierdo se corrigió el androide caminando.

-bien, un error demuestra genialidad…

-Somos casi primos Luc.

El rió. Por el brazo y Eric estaban allí, también un grupo de doctores que Nana desconocía, por el gesto de Luc no eran de allí. donis notó que los observaban y lanzó:

-Mi miran feo, de manera extraña como si yo fuera una aberración.

-que bien ¿ahora quieres una corona de espinas?

Nana lo lanzó sin pensar en más y Eric fue quien le explicó serio. Al ver que donis se marchaba a interactuar con los demás pacientes mayores incluso intercambiando palabras.

-Está retomando un proyecto de Adam. Una nueva nano pildora para…

-¿El? Quieres decirme que está pensando.

-Si- Erick fue categórico y se cruzó de brazos esperando otra pregunta

Expresivo, animado, gesticulante, no hueco, un alma de robot, ya lo decía Sócrates. Cuando se sabe más de todo uno se da cuenta de que no se sabe nada de nada.

-Piensa, Nana. Descubrimos que la conciencia continua luego de que el corazón se detiene, hay varios tipos de memoria, una episódica y demás pero hay recuerdos dormidos, la conciencia los activa, darle conciencia a las máquinas, conseguir un sistema para romper la modalidad de interacción, intercambio de información a través de diferentes aplicaciones.

Con que ahora también era seudocientífico, lo era y ahí se veían los resultados Adam oscuro y personal, y su doble más allá de la hojalata como esos viejos juguetes que Eric coleccionaba robots a cuerda, autos, aviones a control remoto, hasta tenis de mesa que no dudaba en usar en las terapias.

-lamentablemente tu tío debió contarle a algunas personas, como esos doctores este secreto, porque la clonación está prohibida aunque se halla hecho y no fuera descubierta, donis es un proyecto de rehabilitación para el ser humano.

-Quien sufre ya teme sufrir...

Lo oyó decir Nana al androide entre otras cosas. Luc ya lo acompañaba

-Dime Nana hasta cuando te comportaras con este proyecto tal y como lo harías con Adam si no puedes hazte a un lado inventaremos otra excusa para que él esté aquí hasta un romance con Carla, ella no hallo objeción.

donis fue luego junto a las personas de más edad las que por efectos lógicos de esta sufrían disturbios en su salud, el término era de Luc y a Eric le agradaba usarlo, sentir, ver, aprender, reconocer, decidir ser humano eso debía aprender donis no un robot autónomo algo más que hojalata y se lo repetiría a Nana cuando ella regresara a allí.

adonis era una segunda oportunidad de Adam.

Su tío por fin tenía todo en su maletín. Le dio a Nana un beso en la mejilla pero ella prefirió preguntar por Adam y el gesto del hombre fue más que serio, no había novedades. Le agradeció por su colaboración pero la hizo pasar a la oficina .Sam la reclamaba en una video conferencia.

Sam lucía rozagante pero preocupada insistía con el tema de Brandy. Todo era caro para ella: uno más uno igual a problemas. Tal vez esto no tuviera nada que ver con los negocios en la luna, ella y su esposo matemático pudieron comprobar eso. Pero el resto no era claro "supimos que Adam se unió a una compañía que ocultaba su relación con un gobierno extranjero…ya sabes el inteligente se recupera de un fracaso pero el tonto nunca se recupera de un éxito, y Adam era un genio por si solo y no le perdonaran eso. Simplemente existen dos inteligencias, la trabajada por el conocimiento y .la ocasional que depende de la suerte, Adam poseía las dos pero era naturalmente inteligente, él hacía que todo funcionara tenerlo de aliado era lo mejor, sus enemigos me preocupan lo único que loro de Italia fue a Brandy y eso me hace sonar como una irracional despechada lo sé, pero Brandy tiene sus contactos y ella ha desaparecido esto es más que la teoría del androide asesino descontrolado ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?"

Nana debió de mentirle, y decirle que nada.

-Es más sano estar alejado de la tecnología pero temo que Adam fuera chantajeado y no quisiera decirle a nadie de esto y menos a tu tío. Estoy 100% segura y esa es una de mis frases favoritas. Solo mantenme al tanto quiero verlo y sé que está en esa clínica, envíale saludos de mi parte. Y cuídate.

Un buen consejo como el distraerse, por ello volvió a la sala de rehabilitación y vio a donis junto a Luc.

-Mi paciente favorito.-repitió Luc mientras el androide avansaba y probaba doblar su rodilla. Al parecer no todo funcionaba bien- al menos tienes buen aliento y hasta te crece la barba. Nana Carla dice que Phil se comunicó con ella. Ya sea para donaciones o para contar con su presencia él estaría feliz de colaborar con la clínica.

Extraño, pero nada serio, Phil solo querria promociom para ir luego por otra medalla ómatas entidades, no desplazar al hunano ni competir con ella solo estar alli. Nanas decidió llevarse a adonis al cuarto condicionado para este en su casa, ciertameante, era una hbabitacion comun en donde estaban algunas pertenencias de Adam y ropa nueva pero nada revelador. Ella aceptó la farza de que Adam, este Adam e estuviera con ella oculto allí. Le pidió a donis que se quitara la bufanda y élñ obedeció con un gesto mecanico. Luego le pregunto si Adam había cargado todo esn su memoria, en especial a los sujetos que conoció en Italia. Él _tenía_ su memoria dejó escapar el androide pero no detalló fechas de la última casa o como fuera que se llamaba. Nana suspiró mirando esas manos heladas ¿tendría huellas digitales donis? Alguien podría usarlo para un fin peor y eso la preocupó, deliberadamente encendió la computadora portátil de Adam y le enseñó las últimas fotos que subiera este, nada revelador.

-Ignoro con quien se reunió pero tenía una cita debes de tener pistas…

-Si algo fuera peligroso no lo almacenaría en mí…

Esa última frase la hizo dudar por fin.

-no creas que tu creador era tan ingenioso por ejemplo fumaba viejos cigarrillos sabiendo lo malo que es el tabaco. Puedes fumar ¿no?

El rebuscó entre las pertenencias de Adam un cigarrillo de tabaco hecho a mano, lo encendió y fingió fumarlo exhalando fuertemente como si la desafiara.

-¿quieres que me lo apague en la palma de la mano también?

Nana sacudió la cabeza, muy listo, él desechó la colilla contra el piso y esperó luego ladeó la cabeza.

-Se encenderá la contestadora, un clic metálico lo advierte antes.

-Que bien…

-ya deberías desechar esos viejos artefactos, mi prima por ejemplo.

-¡Me dejarás de caer bien Mr. perfecto!

Luego lo vio sentarse frente a la computadora para hurgar más con la espalda bien recta y los dedos aun torpes. Básicamente buscó viejos filmes en donde se veían a robots como él, se permitió una sonrisa y señaló la pantalla

-¿juegas conmigo?

-Seguro… ¿ajedrez digital o lucha libre?

-Que lista… una vieja play station como las que usa Eric.

-Tu no estas para juegos debes de volver a escribir, dibujar y copiar imágenes.

-Debería de escanearme soy una reedición un emoticón. O +alt+sup.

-0 y 1 binario eso eres en lugar de digital…no podrás calcular el vuelto de una compra-bromeó ella con ganas.

-No pero lo binario se relaciona con las primeras ocho letras del alfabeto 0000, 0001, 011, 100,101, 110, 111. No soy más complejo que el resto de los hombres, masculinos me refiero.

Sabelotodo, se burló ella y trató de buscar un juego de póker él emitió un sonido y luego se disculpó:

-Biométrica vocal no siempre funciona, mejor ahora no, un tono más bajo.- Se llevó las manos a la garganta.- ya enciende esa cafetera y bebe tu café de una vez, no deberías subestimas a tu tío como Adam no te subestimó a ti.

-Sabes que no necesito esta charla y menos con alguien que tiene los labios helados porque lo están ¿no?

-¡Averígualo!

Ella negó molesta y se puso de pie. Encendió la cafetera pero luego salió de la cocina, la alarma no debía de funcionar calculo él, porque la vio con una voluminosa caja de herramientas que olían a oxido.

Sin verificar siquiera que la había desconectado intentó meter la herramienta en el comienzo del cable. El primer chispazo la hizo apartarse donis ya estaba junto a ella la hizo retroceder, el resplandor se vio desde la oficina del doctor Tai que alertó a Luc y ambos corrieron a la casa de Nana. Esta aun temblando notó que donis se movía en torno al aparato, eso podía haberlo matado, le dijo pero solo vio el charco de sangre y el destornillador clavado en el brazo del androide que seguía son los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de su piel chamuscada que dejaba al descubierto circuitos y cables y mucha sangre notó ella conmocionada. E doctor Tai y Luc entraron sin problemas y se inclinaron viendo lo sucedido mientras ella repetía tontamente: "¡te curaremos… donis, te repararemos!"

Luego Nana oyó los retos y frases del doctor Tai se quedó fuera junto a Luc esperando que solucionaran esto y luego solo le pregunto a Luc si donis sentía el dolor.

-No, tu tío colocó los sensores del cerebro luego de todo este proceso de implantes y demás. -Luc pasó su brazo ortopédico por los hombros de Nana-no te encariñes con la mascota virtual. Mira aquí esta Eric para darte una reprimenda también.

Erick llegaba corriendo y sin abotonar su chaqueta blanca Luc prefirió dejarlos solos.

-Es un juguete caro Nana te lo he dicho. No sabemos cómo funciona…

-Eric ¿crees que destruirán a donis apenas Adam se recupere?

-la pregunta es como "destruirán" a adonis, porque que definitivamente es "humano"

Lo asesinarían… Luc los observó luego de lejos recordando esas viejas pruebas de airbags y cinturones de seguridad hechas con muñecos que se asemejaban a humanos, dumies, y como estos al chocar el auto salían despedidos y fragmentados del interior del vehículo.

Nana decidió pasar, se sentó en esa simple silla ignorando las máquinas que conectaban a donis que parecía respirar naturalmente, tenía sus parpados cerrados, su piel Lucia distinta y por piedad al menos lo habían cubierto hasta la cintura, el hueso de su cadera sobresalí veía realmente humano.

-Los hemos enfadado…dijo esa voz ya no tan metálica. Él abrió los ojos y vio a Nana consternada y culposa-sigo oliendo a quemado.

-es mi culpa yo y mis viejos artefactos parezco del 2000, salvaste mi vida…

-y tu detuviste mi corazón. Romántico.-él no hizo movimiento alguno. Notó que ella hasta quería tomar su mano como si se tratara de un enfermo común. Su tío sí que pondría el grito en el cielo.

\- donis, has nacido nuevamente.

-Un pecado al cual ningún hombre debería acceder- él respiró hondo-me miras porque te confundo es el temor a lo desconocido pero fui creado para ser humano y esa es mi prioridad.

Quería decir que lamentaría no serlo. La mentaba corrigió él."Googleo, digito, pero…pienso también.

Nana asintió:" el hermano de Baldie el hermano mayor de él… era como un padre para ellos, trabajara en un deshuesadora un taller de desmantelado de autos viejos, y manejaba una vieja maquinaria sin habilitar esta falló y él quedo bajo una pila de hierros retorcidos, un descuido al intentar revisar. La máquina ser accionó sola y para cuando Baldie llegó el cuerpo tenía aun hierros en él."

-Eso significa que soy igual a ese hombre y que soy producto de un raro complejo de resurrección, tú no apruebas o desapruebas eso. Más bien estas en contra de lo que Adam no hizo. Todos quieres a un robot doméstico, un sirviente más que nada para evitar una fuera con las máquinas el apocalipsis, misterio como el mecanismo hallado en la isla de Anticúate en 1900.*

Los mecanismos siempre fueron aliados del hombre Hephaestus hijo de Hera, creó un hombre de bronce para protegerlos, un autómata diseñado por Dédalo que debía dar tres vueltas a la isla, para vigilarla, tenía una vena de del cuyo al tobillo, rematada por un clavo para no desangrase se sumergía en el fuego y abrazaba a sus víctimas, Jason y los argonautas se enfrentaron a él y descubrieron la forma de desangrarlo. O Giovani torriani un monje que creó en el siglo XVI un robot de cuerda con llave que giraba la cabeza y demás, hasta se golpeaba el pecho, olvidemos el Golem el gigante de metal que dicen fue creado pro inventores judíos, ser robot ser una herramienta no un reemplazo una ayuda. Nana te veo desilusionada querías que hiciera preguntas tales como que se siente soñar.

Ella notó la superioridad en su voz y negó:

-Adam te programó-ella evitó decir te "creó"- y sé que no harías esas preguntas.

-¿Pero tengo un alma electrónica?

-Alma, al menos tienes, con tejido humano.

-Discúlpame esas peguntas te confunden, el que es robot debe seguir siendo robot

Nana se vio golpeada por esa sentencia.

-Tú y Adam…-comenzó a decir él.

Ella levantó la mano para impedir que continuara.

-El enamoramiento modifica los niveles de actividad de áreas del cerebro, Nana, circuitos cerebrales de recompensa, motivación, regulación de emociones.

-Analizándolo así suenas a Adam. Tal vez existió algo una chispa entre ambos, que no se concretó, que no hubiera sido posible.

Así era, Adam no vivió realmente nunca. Nana rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó una golosina. Ya que él quería ser humano podría fingir que masticaba mientras los otros comían eso si no debería tragarla, al menos haría globos con ella. Sonaba complejo. ¿Para él? no lo creía. Nana sin querer apoyo su mano en él y donis le advirtió:

-Cuidado donde apoyas tu mano, has olvidado la premisa básica: ¡si las estimulas algunas partes funcionan!

Ella trató de reponerse a la broma y él continuó.

.-a tu tío no se le escaparon ciertos detalles al crearme, claro contrató a…

A alguna de sus amigas supuso ella y él se permitió una mueca de sonrisa.

-Este cambio en Adam es agradable, dijo ella por fin y miró ese cuerpo que se delineaba en la sabana ¿sería igual al de Adam realmente?-mi colaboración con la ciencia es escasa…

-¿Dime nadan los niños en el vientre materno?

-Es parte de la ¿terapia quieres intentarlo?

-Me refiero a los bebes, a los fetos en un útero… ¿se recuerda eso?

Nana se asombró pro la pregunta.

-No, se recuerda y creo que nadie querría hacerlo. Convivir con una mujer es traumático eso pensaría Adam.

El pareció conformarse y ella se dispuso a marcharse.

-Ya duerme o lo que sea...

-¿y soñar con ovejas eléctricas?

Nana sali enfrente a la mirada cómplice del doctor Tai.

-¿Por qué siento que soy parte de un experimento?

-Tal vez solo de Adam, donis es su segunda oportunidad...

-Y supongo usted no sabe quién es Doris

Se lo preguntaría a donis, tal vez el supiera. Pero al día siguiente Eric se vio animado a probar un nuevo programa de rehabilitación y allí estaba Luc sentado junto a donis y otro paciente jugando simplemente cartas virtuales con un anciano, cuando este se levantó para ir al comedor Luc notó:

-Tus dedos están helados debemos verificar la circulación, intenta caminar sin tropezar

donis lo intentó pero Luc dio un paso en falso y lo tropezó sin intención y luego lo tomó con fuerza del antebrazo:

-¡Ah!inteligencia artificial versus estupidez natural- se rió Luc de sí mismo

-el yo y el cerebro son lo mismo no el cerebro de una computadora que no tiene voluntad ni deseos pero...

-Pero tu reproduces sensaciones, recuerdos eso activa la voluntad y los deseos-completo Eric que se acercaba seguido de Nana.-ya, un descanso ve a sentarte al aire libre donis.

Nana lo vio obedecer mientras él se sentaba fuera junto a un grupo de niños.

-Dime sentimental pero el dinero de Adam sirvió para algo

-¿Tú también Eric?

Ella se dejó influenciar por las miradas cómplices de un avance posible en rehabilitación mientras Luc se alejaba sonriendo.

-En semanas iremos con los niños aun nuevo parque uno que reproduce los más viejos y queridos parques en los que jugaban nuestros abuelos al menos eso te entusiasma ¿no? Subirte a una montaña rusa que no sea virtual.

donis observaba a un conjunto de niños, jugaban con los trenes de hojalata, los autos a fricción y demás juegos antiguos a cuerda. Siempre hacia eso, antes solo jugaba partidas de ajedrez con otro paciente en una computadora, él mismo sabía que cada juego estaba programado así es que dependía de una partida determinada, no escogerla para dejar ganar a su oponente, así Luc y él se guiñaban los ojos cómplices.

Ahora un robot a cuerda tropezaba y caía torpemente a sus pies, los niños lo recogía pero el juguete no era perfecto, donis lo tomó con paciencia, le dio cuerda y se lo entrego al niño diciéndole:

-tu amiguito necesita ayuda para funcionar.

El niño no le dijo "tonto" como Nana esperaba de respuesta, aprendió a manejar a ese juguete y donis pareció satisfecho cuando un obstáculo hizo que el robot se detuviera y el niño imitó su gesto y lo hecho a andar nuevamente.

-El dolor te hace humano dijo una vez donis al ver que el efecto de algunas drogas se diluía en el cuerpo de paciente trasplantados y el dolor volvía.

Eric se lo dijo a Nana cruzándose de brazos frente a la ventana estudiando reacciones.

tenemos un problemas: donis piensa.

-Todas las máquinas piensan...

-No. Este razona, sobre lo que no sabe y Adam jamás lo hubiera programado así, sin ser inteligente, omnipotente, solo espero que Baldie no metiera mano en este cablero de memoria y chips.

-Esto no es correcto...

Eric pidió que lo mirara solo era un hombre rebelándose, una creación rebelándose, con reflejos más lentos pero al menos parpadeando y hasta silbando como dijo Luc una vez. Era más que eso. Era único por el momento al menos. Más que el primer bebé de probeta. El observaba a los niños intentaba entender a los ancianos, era más humano que los humanos. Su tío podría urdir una mentira convincente: un hermano gemelo perdido, lo que fuera que la ética aprobara, una nueva chance para la ciencia.

-¿Qué sucederá si no envejece?

-Pedirá hacerlo no me cabe la duda.

Eso significaba que moriría al igual que ellos si lograban que esos músculos y tejidos se desgaste con el paso del tiempo.

-Y necesita nuestra ayuda, es la ayuda que Adam no pidió y por alguna razón la pide desde su silencio.

-Espera…-ella dudó vivamente preocupada- donis ¿piensa lo que siente? o… ¿siente lo que piensa?

-Definitivamente siente lo que piensa…

Eric fue abrumador.

-El libre albedrio de los robots Nana, morirán por aniquilación se le borraran sus recuerdos, se reducirá su potencia sensitiva.

-Dilo como quiera es "aniquilación".

-En los primeros experimentos se inyectaban electrodos en el cerebro de un paciente y estos iban conectados a un ordenador portátil.

-Pero tú has dicho, y mi tío también: memoria molecular de emociones.

-Tú, yo y él, todos somos más que un cuerpo contra mi profesión quiero creer que somos algo más, Nana, más que un grupo de tejidos y células, piénsalo- Eric le tocó la sien paternalmente.-anda ve con donis los niños se alejaron a jugar ya.

Él ya le guiñó un ojo recordando el juego del laberinto." Los juegos cambian cada diez jugadas seguidas con solo memorizar uno ya puedes ayudar a ganar a alguien, aunque sea tu contrincante, es un gran truco ser un cerebro electrónico."

Ella le preguntó él porque del nombre "Adonis". Él no lo sabía con exactitud.

-El consorte de Cibeles, Attis en Figia, el dios de la vegetación , la mutilación la muerte, como sea también puede ser debido a Thammuz o a Adonis un joven griego de gran belleza herido de muerte por un jabalí y disputado por Persefone, reina de los infiernos y por Afrodita reina de la belleza, Zeus medio y resolvió que el joven pasara cuatro meses con cada una de ellas y los cuatro restantes libre protegido por el permanecía en el inferno la vida acababa en la tierra y luego renacía. Solo quedo sobre la tierra el lamento y la anemona una flor nacida de su sangre.

Muerte y resurrección, tenía sentido…Nana lo tomó de la mano y resolvió regresar con él a la casa. Una vez dentro él se despojó de su abrigo y trato de dejarlo prolijo en un sofá, luego solo se quedaba allí en medio de la sala tratando de controlar sus movimientos hasta que ella de repente invitó:

bailar sé que no bailas y Adam tampoco pero… eso es la música memorizar, solo compas 1 y 2, tú no tienes problemas con los números.

-¡AH! Una invitación deshonesta ¿quieres mi número telefónico o una cita? Mi signo zodiacal menor…

-Eres rápido... irónico y rápido pero-ella sonrió al ser descubierta-solo un baile lento.

Nana fue hasta la computadora y eligió un viejo programa de música automática que echó a andar.

-Me sobrecalentaras los circuitos.-dijo la voz metálica de donis sin intención alguna-soy más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto.

-Cierto, tienes un coeficiente pero la inteligencia no es solo conocimiento sino la destreza de aplicarlo. Por lógica deberías de proceder así...

-Claro cuando algo no se comprende es "absurdo" o anormal, porque va más allá de nuestra inteligencia.

Nana buscó las manos y los brazos bajo la ropa los ciñó en torno a su cintura y le pidió que mirara sus pies, él lo hizo imitando sus movimientos.

-No es tan difícil…solo debo seguirte, y guiar ¿no es así?

Nada más simple. La música acabó y ella se apartó con un gesto tan frío como el de él, luego fue por un bolígrafo. Tenía la clara intención de que él le diera los nombres de algunos socios de Adam, al menos en Italia, no era una idea prudente pero al menos tendría que comenzar por algo ya que nadie investigaba más que en secreto. Una melodía pidió él al ver el piano descubierto y ella le advirtió que ya no era tan virtuosa aun así para complacerlo fue hacia las teclas con el bolígrafo prendido descuidadamente en su camisa intentó una melodía siendo que él memorizaría cada movimiento y acorde con tan mala suerte que el bolígrafo cayó y dio una nota errónea contra las teclas. No era si la melodía dijo ella sonriendo y él asintió pesadamente con la cabeza. Solo una muestra le bastaba, ya podía imaginar cómo volvería loco a Luc intentando conseguir un viejo teclado para tocar esa melodía con sus dedos metálicos y torpes pero recubiertos de piel humana.

-Un error es humano…

Lo dijo él recordando la melodía cuando ella se sentó ante él en la sala y pidió por nombres.

-Cierto, Adam no fue cauto y supongo que no me darás más nombres porque eso me pondría en peligro y no deseas eso.

Nada más simple que lo cierto. Ella suspiró, dijo que Adam solo comía comida congelada, así es que le prepararía algo para que donis viera al menos como se cocinaba realmente y luego le preguntó seria y cómplice quien era Doris.

-Una recepcionista de una empresa, Baldie intentaba localizar a un técnico para contratarlo en este nuevo proyecto- donis se refería a él mismo-alguien externo que generara confianza y esta maravillosa mujer ayudó.

-¡Con que la conoces! Los hombres y sus secretos entre ellos…

Él dijo que la mujer tenía una voz clara y que se parecía a ella. Nana bromeó diciendo que le había parecido que él la describiría por talla medidas, una descripción humana de parte de una máquina. Volvió junto a donis:

-Ven, demos un paseo a ese nuevo parque de diversiones que visitaremos en días.

-¿Necesito cambiarme de ropa?

-O ¿ducharte?

-No, es solo un líquido para humedecer mi piel que es humana, una espuma, esa es mi ducha.

El doctor Tai se lo había explicado a Nana pero ella no había prestado la menor atención. donis dijo que debían al menos de conectar la alarma o una cámara para saber si alguien había hurgado por los alrededores, ella adivinaría eso dijo Nana con superioridad, pero él acotó: las máquinas no mentían y además eran más seguras…

De todas formas ella condujo hasta ese parque de columpios que podían verse fuera, lo más simple para la gran modernidad, él pedía explicaciones sobre los juegos y sintió que Ada m mismo le pedía informes sobre una infancia no vivida eso la hizo dar un escalofrío, se repuso al verse rodeada de sujetos insistentes: periodistas que los habían descubierto.

Preguntaron por la salud de Adam y este increíblemente repuesto dijo que no haría declaraciones. Tomó a Nana intempestivamente de la mano y la llevó hasta el auto alejando las insistentes preguntas sobre ella. Luego hizo algo imprevisto: la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso helado en los labios que pareció conformar a todos. Ya dentro del auto y aun sin reponerse, Nana arrancó. Notó que él no había cambiado su expresión, ni un solo músculo y lamentaba eso en el fondo. Era una tontería pero… Adam hubiera reaccionado igual.

-Arrobémonos, ya estamos enredados.

Pareció una broma el labios de él como si quisiera intentar una conquista. Darle su número telefónico, costumbres perdidas… ella sonrió por fin olvidando esa sensación helada en sus labios.

-Eric aprobó el nuevo proyecto de alimentos funcionales, todo resultó satisfactorio, en las nuevas dietas de los pacientes esta todo más que en orden. ¿Recuerdas cuando nadie contralaba las donaciones de óvulos y esperma y volvieron las viejas enfermedades y malformaciones?

Ella si lo recordaba Adam y los demás científicos habían logrado que esas donaciones se regularan era más que lograr contralar un brazo robótico con el cerebro... lo era y ya no necesitaría hacer crecer partes de un mismo c cuerpo para trasplantarlas luego al mismo paciente. donis le dijo que su tío investigaba en el cerebro de Adam viejas técnicas de división celular pretendía que el ADN de esas malas células desaparecieran, le insertaría el genoma de las sanas. El cerebro lo es todo, dijo él lentamente.

-y donis es solo el planteo ético.

-Soy eso mismo: un desafío a lo ético.

-Sabes que en hora estaremos en primera plana, si un término viejo, para decir que nuestra imagen ya está dando la vuelta al mundo.

-Lo se…no es perjudicial.

-Es lo más galante que me has dicho en días…

-Pero la frase acaba con: "tus labios…"

-"¡…siguen helados!"

7

"WI-FI"

Si no hay cerebro todo se desvanece.

Ucronia una historia que podía haber sido real. Ciencia ficción, una novela historial alternativa a lo que pudo ser o no…

Ciertamente fueron famosos pero el doctor Tai no se preocupó menos Eric o Luc aunque este se tomó la situación con algo de burla. Nana se perdió en el laboratorio y luego vio a donis intentando dibujar con un lápiz mal sujeto entre sus dedos.

-Phil me invita a una de sus fiestas, lo malo es que coincidiremos porque esas olimpiadas de robótica y cibervultura están por realizarse y me reuniré con tío en Paris. Branding, e-commerce, comunicación digital a sabes, tío está justificando que Adam no de parte de su tiempo allí.

-¿Phil?

La voz del androide tuvo un extraño tinte que Nana malinterpretó como unos celos que Adam le programara. Solo rondaría por allí al igual que políticos, Adam tampoco tenía amistades políticas no creía directamente en la política.

-Cuando uno cree solucionar un problema a gran escala llega uno a gran escala.

Nana rió de esa frase, y por llamar a Phil "problema". Solo tenía un poco de sana ambición.

Luego él se quedó de pie viéndola entrar un poco de equipaje en la cajuela, intentó un gesto de despedida pero Nana lo ignoró.

Phil seguía bronceado y galante vestía la ropa de su marca de sport y la esperó fuera del centro de convenciones ya con una mesa reservada.

Nana había tenido un vuelo rápido y tranquilo y solo lamentaba el que su tío no estuviera libre hasta más tarde. Aun ignoraba ella misma el porqué estaba sentada frente a Phil y un banquete, tan solo pensó en que un humano hombre seduciéndola era lo mejor que había tenido en meses y Phil le dio algo de eso, bastante real. El doctor Tai de lo había advertido y ella con burla solo le respondió:" ¡con que ahora eres el Doctor corazón!"

Phil seguía siendo ligero solo palideció cuando una joven rubia y muy alta se acercó a ellos, Nana la reconoció como Brandy, vestía algo provocativa y saludaba con la ano a algunos comensales, llegó hasta ellos y se presentó sola, Nana intuyo que ya se conocían. Preguntó por la salud de Adam y Phil temió que esa muchacha acabar a en un desvarió. Nana le dijo una mentira convincente. Querría haberle dicho que Adam pregunto por ella pero no pudo solo prometió mantenerla al tanto.

-Sé que aunque ambos terminaron su relación, él está pendiente de ti.

Esa frase que Nana lanzó por fin hizo que los tres se asombraran. Ella solo lo dijo para sacarle a Brandy de mentira a verdad, Phil se asombró de que Adam fuera también su oponente con respecto a la joven y Brandy misma se aturdió como si no se considerara importante como sea se despidió a pesar de que Phil la invitó al postre incluso cuando Nana insistió. Pero la vieron alejarse en sus inmensos tacos y bamboleándose.

-Veo que tú y Adam parecen haberse rencontrado y no te culpo Nana, es un hombre inteligente y tiene mucho para dar, lo extrañamos en el mundo de los negocios.

¿Incluso él? por lo que Nana sabía Adam y Phil tenía varios socios en común. Phil se asombró por supuesto política un intento por más y más. Pero como él decía Adam tenía mucho por dar, solo le pidió que se apiadara de Brandy. Esa frase en esos labios provocadores no fue grata. Nana dijo que ella no tenía rivales ahora en su relación con Adam y fue más que altivez: en realidad la única relación posible de Nana era con el doble de Adam. Phil notó que no podía sacarle más información y menos una cita formal y dio por terminada la comida.

Se ofreció a llevarla al hotel pero Nana esperó oculta en una de las esquinas, tenía un presentimiento que se confirmó: Phil tenía a Brandy sujeta del brazo cuando los vio salir por la puerta trasera el restorán. La metió en una limousine en donde había dos sujetos, luego el auto partió a toda velocidad.

Su tío por fin acabó de dar conferencias y justificó la ausencia de Adam como pudo. Ya en el vuelo de regreso y juntos Nana dejó escapar:

-Sabes creo que Phil se acercó a Brandy para robar datos sobre Adam, algo así como prototipos y dragas para el deporte o lo que sea…

Y ahora Phil estaba en una trampa. Baldie no lo creía tan listo. "Ubicuo, así es Adam... él quería estar presente al mismo tiempo en dos partes, presenciar todo y vivir en continuo movimiento..."Nana hizo una mueca:

-No perderse nada de la vida o ser omnipotente.

-Depende de la opinión de cada uno.-justifico su tío serio.

\- donis no es así, tiene la sangre y todo lo demás de Adam pero has manipulado su cerebro.

Su tío rió con ganas. "programado" sonaba mejor. Una ayuda extra. Lo que hizo volver a Nana a la pregunta de siempre. ¿Destruirían a donis apenas Adam se recuperara? la mirada de su tío fue huidiza.

-La pregunta, la gran pregunta por tu insistencia que no querría responder…pero ya conoces a Adam.

-No soportaría a un doble de sí mismo.

-No, pero es un científico orgulloso de sí mismo y sus creaciones.

Eso calmo un poco a Nana. Este asunto de Phil le rondaba la cabeza y se le ocurrió que Sam tal vez debía de saber más. Solo reaccionó cuando su tío le hizo ver en la pantalla de su ordenador una noticia. Un suicidio, un hombre se había quitado la vida esa noche misma. Nana reconoció a uno de los hombres de la limousine. Era hijo de un científico, él mismo un congresista. Cada vez se convencía más de que lo sucedido con Adam no había sido accidente. Según Baldie la policía no debería intervenir y menos descubrir a donis. Al bajar del vuelo, llegar a Canadá y recoger su equipaje Baldie se despidió de ella.

-Abraza a donis por mí, no iré contigo: el pariente de Adam ese con una complicada demencia senil parece entender que tiene a un pariente vivo en el mundo, veré que puedo hacer con Adam luego o alegrar la vida de ese hombre. Al menos llevarlo a la tumba, engañado con que conoció a alguien de su sangre.

A pesar del tono profundo de Baldie Nana se enorgulleció de que esa mentira que inventaría sirviera para algo. Al parecer el androide o lo que fuera había sido creado solo para una función, era solo un prototipo. Nana le habría respondido que era más pero no lo hizo, llegó sola a la casa y sin tiempo para quitar el equipaje del baúl del auto cuando halló a donis en la sala con Sam. Temió lo peor, pero allí estaba la mujer con su cabellera roja suelta, sus gafas, un bolígrafo, mirando videos digitales.

-Que expresión la tuya, diría que me ves aun como a una vieja rival.

La mujer se acercó a abrazarla y Nana notó que donis seguía al detalle los movimientos de ambas. Sam había vista la foto de ambos y los felicitaba, sacudió la cabeza cuando Nana pareció preguntarle cómo veía a Adam. A ese Adam pero solo dijo que las adaptaciones llevaban un tiempo regular, matemático.

Nana le preguntó por su niño y ella rió, aun no buscaban un nombre apropiado. Le sirvió un buen café y algunos dulces, la maternidad había dejado en Sam una huella imperceptible, la charla varió a la tecnología y demás. Hasta que Nana se relajó y dijo que había visto a Phil con Brandy. Sam hizo una mueca mientras donis movía ágiles sus dedos. El esposo de Sam había logrado hurgar un poco más en ese extraño suicidio pero aun nada la convencía.

-Lo que me preocupa es la teoría del caos, un proverbio chino dice que el aleteo de una mariposa causa un tifón al otro lado del mundo. Quizas nosotros pensamos en una conspiración, en eso como lo que llevó a Adam-Sam evitó el mirarlo- al borde de la muerte y solo se trató de un simple hecho, una simple mariposa.

Phil…Sam rió:

-Phil es bonito, todo en su conjunto una proporción matemática, pero no más que un fisgón pedía a Adam nuevos suplementos dietarios para ser súper atleta, si se metió en un problema de espionaje político y superpotencias será gracias a Brandy no me asombra. Te enviaría más datos por fax apuesto a que aún conservas uno.

¡Y acertaría! Sam dijo que era bueno el verlos juntos, luego probó un nuevo programa de música, guardó sus gafas y se despidió de ambos.

Nana cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella suspirando aliviada para acercarse luego a donis.

-¿crees que la engañamos?

-Tal vez, es posible matemáticamente…

-¿y crees que lo dirá?

-No.

Fue tan escueto que ella no oyó el abrirse la puerta, Sam había olvidado su bolígrafo allí, debía ser el período de pre lactancia que la hacía olvidadiza. Luego agitó las manos y se despidió cruzando la puerta:

-Adiós Nana, adiós donis!

Nana palideció tanto como él pero luego sacudió la cabeza, era lógico que Sam lo descubriera, prácticamente ella había sido una de las últimas en saber del proyecto donis terminado. El seguía estático pero dudó:

-Con respecto a Sam así son las mujeres supongo deben aprender a escuchar y manejar las emociones y los hombres deben poner más atención ya que esta es limitada en ellos y son más directos, corren riesgos.

-Nunca se si lo que dices es un elogio favorable o solo suena inteligente, al igual que con Adam- pareció quejarse ella.

-Suena humano.

Ella lo afirmó y él continuo con algunas preguntas luego dijo que el inteligente hacía preguntas una vez pero el tonto nunca. Ella rió.

Era hora de que ambos volvieran a la clínica y le contaran primero a Eric de este nuevo secreto que ya sabía alguien más. Se cruzaron con Luc que jovial le dijo a Nana:

-Carla me dijo que te has perdido el desfile de modas benéfico… hasta Phil quería intervenir, un extraño e insistente muchacho. Fue padrino de unas olimpiadas de niños trasplantados años atrás. Posaba para las fotos de un manera digamos, bella. –Luc fue más que irónico. A propósito Carla te enviará datos de Brandy que quizás te sean útiles.

-Tú y Eric no creen en una conspiración asesina ¿o sí?

Luc apretó sus morenos labios. Ellos más bien estaban intentando salvar lo que quedaba de Adam y una parte de este era donis.

Baldie irrumpió en una de las salas con gesto serio, tenía aun su traje y sus gafas puestas. La necesidad agudiza el ingenio dijo, debían de apurarse no sabía cuánto tiempo vivo podrían mantener al único pariente de Adam y deseaba que este viera al menos a donis antes de morir.

El doctor Tai estaba a pocos metros de él y solo felicitó a donis por sus progresos: había logrado copiar un dibujo simple y hasta un código impreso.

Nana solo hizo una mueca:

-Al parecer donis solo fue creado para engañar a varios pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando no le sea útil a Adam?

-le será útil porque podrá usarse para otros. El cuerpo se degenera también su cerebro no es decir ese cerebro en otro cuerpo pero no sería nada raro creerlo.

Y permanecer "vivo", dudó ella escéptica.

El cuerpo podría rechazar un cerebro digital electrónico pero donis tenía orden de lograr ser humano y eso hacía más humano que otros…como la desesperada llamada de brandy que ella recibió, mencionaba la dirección de un hangar, parecía divagar. Nana temió estar cayendo en una trampa. Le pidió ayuda a Luc para rastrear esa llamada pero fue imposible, solo mantuvo el secreto ante los tres doctores.

Sam se comunicó de inmediato con ella y Nana prefirió responder la llamada desde su auto. No le asombró a la mujer que Brandy hasta llamara de un celular de Phil.

"la charla que Adam debía dar era sobre la integración social, comunicación de los robots y se intervención en los procesos humanos, suena irónico pero fue así, la inteligencia de un país se mide por su ciencia. Ya no se en que cuestiones gubernamentales estaba metido Adam pero siempre se conecta con muchachas bonitas y luego con Phil. Creo que están tras … ¿tú que crees?"

Ella fue por completo sincera:

-cree que es más humanos que los demás, salvó mi vida y nada tiene que ver con la actitud de Adam o más… Brandy es solo una cortina de humo pero te agradeceré que me digas donde vive, me cito en un hangar de avionetas privadas creo que quiere repetir la escena del accidente o lo que fuera de Adam.

-Es más que un hangar…

Sam lo dijo mordiéndose los labios apenas Nana le dijo la dirección.

-Era un centro de operaciones militares, está casi en la frontera hubo denuncias de nuevas actividades pero las desoyeron esta clausurado, en ruinas. No me refiero a inteligencia militar de nuestro país sino a operaciones conjuntas no me asombraría que hubiera hasta viejos torpederos de la Segunda Guerra mundial allí. Más que energía nuclear aunque si mal no recuerdo hay un viejo reactor de las primeras pruebas pero no funcionaría ahora… lo lamentable ahora que recuerdo es que Adam solía leer sobre esos sitios para vanagloriarse de lo mucho que él podría ayudar con nuevas ideas en materia de armas letales… noes que crea que lo hiciera pero. Veré, mi esposo tiene un amigo militar retirado tal vez sepa más. Ricos con ansias de dominar el mundo…

\- …y Adam fue la carnada.

-Top Secret. –Sam cerró cómicamente su boca- al menos donis es más que un "proyecto". Solo espero que tu tío no recargara su cerebro con las discusiones que Adam y yo manteníamos, ¡sería un desequilibrio para él! Te espero de visita para conocer a nuestro niño y hablo de personalmente, ¡como se hacía antiguamente!

Pero Nana debía de ver a Brandy… así de simple.

8

"RESET"

Un edificio dinámico, con los detalles de propia electricidad, plantas rotativas y autosuficiencia para conseguir luz y calor. Allí vivía Brandy. La muchacha que la recibió distaba mucho de lo que era una supermodelo…

Brandy tenía su boca carnosa casi morada, nuevas drogas energizantes, eso pensó Nana, los ojos pardos de la muchacha seguían con su mirada apagada y su cabello lacio color miel le caía sobre el rostro.

Nana se preguntó cuánto habría tomado ya hasta tartamudeaba.

-Una mujer fría, artificial no humana así decía Adam que yo y el resto éramos, una mujer... Debería de poder, poder… programarse, un robot una máquina con ingenio electrónico propio…

Ella vestía su bata de seda sin nada de bajo y se advertía su cuerpo perfecto pero solo decía incoherencias su agente debió dejarla sola pro un instante y ella aprovechó para lavar culpas, porque dijo todos están involucrados y luego puso su dedo pálido en su boca color coral para tomar a Nana del brazo y pedirle que le oyera, todos querían respuestas de la bella Brandy, se dijo a sí misma. Todos incluso Adam., luego ella se puso de pie tambaleando maldijo.

-Él me dijo "acércate a Adam saca datos dímelos, vigílalos no solo para esos sujetos…"

¿Quién, quienes? Nana insistió no sabiendo si desesperarse o no ante ese estado de la muchacha. Pero Brandy dijo que nadie importaba. Su voz se apagó.

Nana la sostuvo y le pidió que confiara, si estaba metida en algo turbio podría declarar ante la justicia, la protegerían ella lo aseguraría. El teléfono sonó sobresaltando a ambas y Brandy cortó la comunicación Nana se animó a preguntar si era Phil pero la muchacha sonrió con una mueca vacía, le aseguró que estaría bien, solo que debía guardar silencio. Luego se encerró en el baño sin siquiera hacer un movimiento. Nana pensó que Brandy era lo suficientemente adulta para manejar los efectos de las drogas que tomaban, pensó en dejarle una nota o hurgar entre sus cosas pero se marchó de allí confundida en extremo.

Phil le pareció al igual que a su tío, mas inhumano que donis. Nana regresó a Quebec y halló a Eric y a Luc mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, sin duda su tío y donis ya estaban de regreso, en efecto vio la figura de donis abandonado en una banca blanca con su traj bufanda anudada, frío y distante. Biónica, eso dejó escapar Luc y se alejó lentamente. Ella tomó su lugar junto a Eric que permanecía serio y respiraba hondo. Dijo que solo esperaba que la humedad allí fuera no lo dañara, que el viaje mismo no lo dañara…

-Conciencia humana-dejó escapar Eric por fin sin mirarla siquiera- tal vez el hombre, la especie humana esté en vías de extinción, humanos a cuerda ¿no?

Sonaba a una frase de ella que en definitiva era la villana allí en este secreto. Le preguntó si ellos, los doctores y científicos habían logrado por fin separar el espíritu de la materia. Eric negó, además nadie querría hacerlo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos como si se dispusiera a dar cátedra. "Mente, sociedad y comportamiento" luego divagó solo se trataba de reconstruir el cuerpo entero sin perder identidad. Todavía los humanos podían apagar la computadora, irónico el doctor. Miró de reojo a Luc y entre ambos pareció haber una cuerdo tácito de no mencionarle la escena entre donis y Baldie, que vieron por casualidad. Cuando el androide sentado en su camilla con su bata de hospital seguía inexpresivo y pregunto con voz grave a Baldie.

-¿tú me destruirías?

Baldie había suspirado más serio aun y glacial que ese engendro de metal, carne y demás material y luego alzó una ceja:

-La pregunta es porque debería de hacerlo…

La respuesta seguía flotando en la mente de todos.

-Sufre por no ser humano…

Eric lo dejó escapar nuevamente y ella lo miró como si enloqueciera, si sabía de lo que hablaba, haba conocido a sujetos con menos corazón que donis. Adam por ejemplo .completó ella y el hombre asintió grave. Pero donis le era más que útil allí con cerebro artificial o no. Luego Eric hizo una mueca de sonrisa:

-Hablando de "descerebrados": Carla se comunicó conmigo dice que Brandy esta ilocalizable y que algunos sujetos del gobierno fueron apresados. Cuando dijo mencionó a varios gobiernos. Y creo que esto es más peligroso de lo que tu tío y tú piensan. Tal vez si

Busquen a donis y sea valioso pero…Sam me dijo de sus sospechas y me estoy volviendo paranoico. El doctor Tai no se repone de ver a Adam en el estado en el que lo vio tu tío y él discute en otra oficina. Ve con donis.

Nana obedeció y notó que el androide apenas giraba la cabeza solo dejó escapar:

-Fue inútil. Ese hombre murió una hora antes de que yo llegara, tu tío se ocupó del funeral. Nunca vio a su único pariente vivo, a Adam…

Nana le dijo que lo sentía. Él sabía que había sido creado para eso y no podía aceptar la falla, si al menos pudiera llorar o sufrir.

-Ya estas sufriendo al decir esto.- ella lo notó convencida y compungida.-la muerte es inevitable, el fin de todo lo es…

-Le pregunté a Baldie por los sensores de mis dedos, porque toque la mano de ese hombre y estaba helado... solo nos quedamos allí. Pero…

Ella apoyó casi al descuido su mano en la mano helada de donis y lo dejó tratar de asimilar esa idea y luego dijo con imprudencia que había intentado localizar a Phil.

-Debes alejarte de Phil.

La voz sonó drástica casi de amenaza.

-¿porque? ¿Solo porque Adam lo pidió?

Debería alejarse repitió esa voz metálica y a ella le sonaba a celos.  
¿Nunca obedecía órdenes? Ella le replicó que un una forma tan autómata no y sin ánimo de ofender. Mañana irían a ese parque que abriría solo para ellos, le preguntó si los niños le agradaban y el casi hizo una mueca:

-Que pregunta las mujeres son propensas a las preguntas emocionales, los hombres a las cuestiones más prácticas.

Cierto, sonrió ella pero lo averiguarían por si solos Eric y sus amistades conseguían a veces salidas para distraer a los niños, fuera de los normal. Pero se divertiría. Sonaba a una orden que él aceptaba porque era su autómata dijo.

-Ah… ¿es una ironía?-Nana llevó sus dedos a la fría boca de él haciendo que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa-mejor así. Te enseñare a cocinar que dices nada de comida en tres dimensiones impresa por una impresora, no es un error de lenguaje, solo soy terminante.

Salsas multicolores que donis intento oler observando el plato sin tocar pero intentando descifrar ingredientes.

-Poesía culinaria-alabó él luego con su voz sin entonación-al cerebro le gustan las figuras retoricas, la poesía estimula la parte frontal del cerebro.

-Es un gran elogio; bello ¿al igual que una mujer?

Ella se lamentó de las pregunta y trató de ver como él fingía comer, nada mal hasta podía eructar, gracioso le dijo y notó que él tomaba los cubiertos con precisión.

-El cuerpo habla lo que la boca calla.-dijo él cuando ella permanecía en una postura casi rígida al comer.

Muy cierto Erick y Luc coincidían en eso, en diagnósticos psicosomáticos pero…

-No deberías hablar con la boca llena-la reprendió él tratando de imitar un gesto irónico- y no me insultes ahora.

.No… acabarás durmiendo en el sofá con esos comentarios.

-Igualmente lo hago, me siento y ya, cierro los ojos, quisiera recordar los sueños de Adam…

Cercados, solitarios… sin un plan de escape. Todos atrapados en plena fuga pero ni rastros de Brandy. Altos funcionarios involucrados en vender secretos tecnológicos e industriales de su gobierno a otros. El doctor Tai se lo dijo a Baldie, mientras desayunaban alejados de la clínica de rehabilitación.

-Ser humanos _en_ lo importante.-señaló Baldie restregándose los ojos- una computadora habla más que un científico lo sé.

-El cuerpo de Adam no tardará en sufrir las consecuencias de esto…

Por primera vez la voz de ese hombrecito enjuto y serio sonó impaciente. Baldie recordó que Adam decía: "contradíganme aunque les cueste el puesto…" el hombre por fin sonrió... Adam debía dar otra charla sobre matemática y cibernética donis no lograba retomar los proyectos que Adam dejara. Pero que creía que le preocupaba más. El doctor Tai dudó y Baldie le replicó:

-Han dejado de custodiar ese viejo observatorio de pruebas nucleares que Sam mencionó. Es el poder de la tecnología versus el poder del estado ha sido siempre así, tecnología o futurología, siempre me pregunto eso. Mira a Phil haciéndose el play- boy o escalando muros artificiales, o Brandy... Todos cabos sueltos, aunque Phil no tiene cabeza para una conspiración internacional Adam nos contagiaron su sentimiento de rechazo hacia Phil.

-Igual donis- e l doctor Tai sacudió la cabeza- no me mires así, tú eras el escéptico, tu creas que él no sentiría ni pensaría pero así están las cosas. ¿Qué le dirás a Nana?

Baldie solo le dio una filípica sobre cómo estaba construido donis porque ella insistió e n el tema de la movilidad.

"para ti que siempre dudas de la tecnología su esqueleto parte es de coral, colágeno y apatita, este es un mineral vetroe, si un esqueleto de coral, lo más cercano a hueso humano, más rápido que clonarlo. El alga más el pólipo secreta carbonato de calcio, blanco…" Nana sacudió la cabeza habían sido muy inteligentes en eso, su tío agradeció. Más que un hombre biónica o un reemplazo por partes pero…

-Algunas partes son de metal aun, coordina músculos, responde a estímulos.- Baldie suspiró y supo que de Adam esperaba más que eso. Veré qué más puedo averiguar de esos acuerdos con el gobierno. Te agradezco el que cuides de . donis y lo tengas junto a ti fingiendo una relación-Baldie besó la frente de su sobrina- te encariñas con él luego de que descubres que es más que una pila de hierros. Solo… si algo así me sucediera, cualquier accidente, no intentes un doble de mi aunque el dolor te haga ilusionar con esa idea."

Nana se apartó temblando.

-Me asustas cuando eres serio-solo… ¡intenta vivir hasta que yo sea una anciana!

-¡Tonta!

Baldie saludó a donis a distancia este permaneció un tiempo frente a la ventana mientras Nana preparaba una comida rápida.

-se por qué Adam teme a las tormentas.

Ella notó que él seguía hablando en tercera persona.

-Le contaron que sus padres verdaderos murieron en un accidente automovilístico en plana noche de tormenta.

Luego se volteó hacia ella sin emoción alguna y vio la comida.

-Ah! Mis sensores funcionan bien será por mi gran nariz, no recuerdo que Adam disfrutara de la comida o de más cosas.

-Recuerdas a Phil y sus negocios supongo o lo que sea. Sabes en que está involucrado incluso Adam pero ¿Me lo dirías?

Una pregunta suspicaz. Si era humano lo haría ¿mentirle? Él le repitió, si era humano haría eso porque fue creado por humano y para protegerlos. Pero que ganaría con mentir, Nana se sentó a la mesa y él la imito para verla comer. ¿Ganar o "lograr"? ya sonaba como Adam. Era esa la idea aunque insuperablemente mejorado, y a ella le agradaba.

Nana comió rápidamente y lo invito a ver una vieja televisión, él le pregunto burlón si quería saber si podría actuar como un decodificador.

-A propósito de eso…-Nana le acercó un papel en el que estaba escritor su nombre, cópiamelo en un papel.

Él tomó lápiz y papel, mirando aquel nombre y "Giovanna" nunca le pareció a Nana tan buen nombre como cuando estuvo escrito con esas letras picudas y temblonas.

-Lo lograste ¿no es así? Las computadoras no copian…

Cierto. Él se sentó frente al sofá sin comprender el triunfo y miró la pantalla, seguramente ella elegiría una película romántica el muchacho se casaba con la muchacha como debía ser rió Nana.

Pero ella se cansó y rendida se apoyó en el hombre de él notando que con la ropa puesta esa piel cedía igual que la humana. A los minutos él apagó la televisión y la arropó permaneciendo junto a ella.

Debería de dormir. Lo instó ella, al menos fingirlo. Podía al menos intentarlo.

donis se sentó cómodo a su lado y la abrazó tan humanamente como pudo. Ella recordó que Eric le dijo una vez:" te estas enamorando del androide de la versión humanizada de Adam más que de un hombre cualquiera digo esto porque Baldie debió programarlo no solo compatible a ti sino compatible a todos los humanos y ¡que Dios me perdone al hablar así de Adam!"

El preguntó por fin:

-Soy la creación del hombre, ¿de un hombre que se creyó Dios?

-Dios creó criaturas animadas.

-El hombre no es perfecto y fue creado a semejanza de Dios.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ciertamente era así visto desde un punto de vista pueril, él hablaba como un niño: "pero si un hombre compite corriendo contra un tren perdería si un robot lo hace y pierde es una falla.

-¡Créeme nadie intentaría correr tras un tren!

-Soy entonces un homenaje a la creación de Dios, el hombre no quiso ser Dios sino crear una imagen así, los humanos crean a otros en un acto de amor.

-Dicho así suena más que romántico aunque a ti te crearan de adulto.

-Entonces…soy un compañía y no una copia un experimento y no una aberración no hay ni pecado en mi creación.

A nadie habían buscado ofender o suplantar.

A nadie, ella apoyó la cabeza nuevamente en el hombre de él y se dejó abrazar.

-Estoy quebrando algunas reglas de la tecnología.

-No, solo de la moral….

Ella rió, ¿sabría él salir de un laberinto? donis rió, como un ratón de laboratorio, si perfectamente, ella se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir a un parque de diversiones.

Luc permanecería junto con el doctor Tai y Baldie en la camioneta con otros pacientes de mayor movilidad, Carla no quiso perderse el paseo y acompañó a los niños que eran menos de seis hasta el lugar. Lucia radiante y se movía con seguridad, Eric solo le hizo un par de indicaciones y ella dejo a donis rodeado de niños.

-Esta es tu creación "doctora Frankestein"-se burló mirando a Nana cuando donis tomó un viejo video game para jugar.

Ciertamente lo era. Ambos subieron en el último convoy que asemejaba a un viejo tren que iría por los rieles de un túnel igual a una mina abandonada, saldrían muñecos como esqueletos y brujas, tal vez gatos negros y demás. Pero Nana vio que donis observaba con ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad

-¿Que sucede?

-Las vigas están expuestas el sitio vibra.

-Es un comentario ligero ¿o no?

-¿Que hay sobre nosotros?

-Nada, solo es un túnel.

Saldrían por el otro extremo, ni siquiera tocarían parte del borde de la cascada. donis dijo que la anulación de las pareces no era la correcta. Ella le dijo que solo lo disfrutara. Había corriente eléctrica por las paredes aseguró el y ella lo vio prestar oído mientras el tren arrancó y los niños gritaron felices. Carla al frente se aseguró de que todos tuvieran el cinturón abrochado. Nana solo pensó en el sonido previo que la vieja contestadora suya había hecho, el gesto del androide fue igual. Dio que los rieles y el movimiento era demasiado para que las paredes y la estructura resistiera. Nana temió que la tecnología no estuviera de su lado esta vez un chispazo lo confirmó, la hizo parpadear, todo fue gritos, el cableado cedió pero explotó ante el tren, Carla solo dio un grito de cuidado y saltó hasta llegar con los niños, pero todo era gritos, oscuridad y pánico . donis fue quien más rápido salió de entre los rieles. Eric y el resto del vagón habían quedado tras otro muro. Los niños estaban aterrados y llenos de polvo, Carla comenzó a gritar por un hueco donis le pidió que no se moviera y como resultado un panel se desprendió tras ella aislando aún más a Nana, los niños y a donis, fuera ya se oían gritos preguntas, pasos apresurados. El mismo gritó que nadie se moviera más que todo cedería.

Nana aferró a un par de niños entre sus brazos comprobó que tenían unas heridas leves. Carla gritó que intentaría salir por ese hueco y dar la vuelta para ver si algún otro niño podría escapar.

-Esto se incendiara… donis lo dijo sin mirar a los niños siquiera.

Nana estaba sentada en una pila de escombros, tratando de calmarlos a los segundos la voz de Carla fue un grito: la electricidad le había impedido siquiera intentar junto a Eric abrir un agujero entre las paredes destruidas.

-Eric llévate a Carla, aléjense lo más posible y busquen maderas para sostén…

Eric pareció lanzar una maldición pero cumplió, fuera las sirenas de las ambulancias se oían cercanas. Nana oyó al mismo donis asegurarle a los niños que todo estaría bien.

-Son toneladas de hierro sobre nosotros…

Apenas dijo eso levantó su mano y aparto los cables que chispeaban ante el llanto de los niños, el olor a piel quemada fue insistente y Nana hizo que los niños apartaran la mirada.

aquí es seguro…

El señaló un nuevo hueco hacia la parte posterior de los rieles. Dijo ¡rápido! Su tono fue humano e imperativo, Nana sintió que el techo cedería por fin. La ropa de algunos niños estaba llena de hollín y tierra, ella misma los sacó hacia fuera rasguñando el muro. Oyó la voz firme y preocupada de Luc que había llegado hasta allí también, Eric se oía a lo lejos maldiciendo, Carla intentaba calmarlo pero Nana ignoró si su tío estaría allí. Los bomberos y médicos se acercaban rápidamente.

El techo por fin cedió cuando tres niños restaban por salir donis sostenía una parte sobre sus hombros, su abrigo estaba hecho añicos y su piel no tardaría en denotar un cableado imposible de explicar. Un hombre común sosteniendo toneladas de concreto, difícil de creer.

Nana cayó rendida por fin y él la premió para que saliera de allí.

-Creo que mi tobillo está atrapado…

donis apartó el resto del muro de sus hombros y con un puño cerrado hizo un hueco entre el cable río y rescató el tobillo sangrante de Nana.

-¡Ahora si sal de aquí!

Algo que pareció un sonido metálico corto salió del pecho de donis, ella le dijo que no podía dejarlo así además sangraba, intentó tomar la cabeza de él pero este emitió algo parecido a una risita.

-Claro que sangro, la herida traspasó la piel y tocó circuitos.

-¿Significa que hará Bum!?

-No solo seré e-basura, basura electrónica. Lo bueno es que no almaceno comida. ¿Qué haces?-ella evitó el mirarlo- lloras.

-Tú también…

-No, lo mío es simplemente líquido que se pierde.

-¡Bueno pues eso que sale de tus ojos es lágrima pura sabelotodo!- Nana se enderezó pero volvió a quedarse junto a él- has sido muy valiente al salvar a los niños, mi tío va a matarme, la piel te cuelga… te podrán reparar ¿no es así?

Nana lo tomó de la única mano libre.

-Lo harán sino formaré parte de un lava vajillas ahora suéltame los circuitos se dañaron y no puedo controlar los movimientos.

-¡NO!

-¡Bien, seremos dos con manos biónicas entonces! tendrás que jugar pulsadas conmigo. Si será divertido lo que le puedo prometer a una chica una experiencia alucinante un shock eléctrico.

Nana se puso de pie pidió mantas para cubrirlo y una camilla se negaba a salir de allí sin él y oyó la voz de los rescatistas:

-Señorita deme la mano la subiéremos.

Ella distinguió a Luc allí fuera y supo que sacarían a donis sin hacer más preguntas. Dentro de la camilla halló a Carla cubierta con una manta que la reconfortó, así fueron que Eric era separado por Luc de uno de los dueños del lugar sin que llegara a golpearlo. En horas de controles estaban de nuevo en la clínica. Pudo oír los gritos de su tío desde fuera.

-No es un caro juguete. Actúas como si no supieras lo que él es además ahora lo necesito más que nunca.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Adam no está respondiendo, su cerebro es cada vez ms débil.

Ella se dejó conducir a la habitación de donis por el gesto cómplice del doctor Tai. donis estaba cubierto de vendas y con una sábana hasta su cadera tenía los ojos bien abiertos y pareció sonreírle.

-Los volvimos a enfadar, eres una mala influencia te borrare de mis archivos, su criatura de laboratorio volvió a escaparse. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Magníficamente bien gracias a ti te creen un súper héroe y el esposo de Sam nos patrocinara como abogado en especial porque debemos salvar a Eric de ir a la cárcel tras un intento "justificado" de asesinato a los dueños del parque. ¡Por cierto tu decisión automática fue más que por análisis repentino, ya eres humano!

-¡Ja!háblame de lo que dominas la musicoterapia-pidió él.

-Luc es quien más sabe de eso y me lo sugirió en general los hombres descreen de esta teoría abstienen de los efectos pero la música influye sobre el sistema inmune equivale a 2,5ml de un calmante, sonidos que provocan estímulo y respuesta se libera endorfina la hormona del placer y el bienes, los agudos a altos hacen sentir felicidad y los graves tristeza, las notas musicales estimulan las vías nerviosas porque es un lenguaje con sus códigos dos áreas se desbloquean la emocional y la física.

El paciente logra alegría y serenidad.

-Los sonidos del corazón son setenta y conecta veces por minuto.

-Como la música country, las melodías intentan provocar en el cerebro estímulos que promuevan relajación y anular reacciones de ciertas enfermedades.

-Terapia musical para despertar o prolongar la atención de una persona o para estimular sus facultades de asociación o potenciar más confianza, menos angustia y descargar tensiones. ¿Les enseñas a tocar el violín o el piano?

-Luc es bueno con el violín pero esta influye en todas las funciones orgánicas al igual que la danza, el movimiento corporal sigue al ritmo y los músculos se relajan. Tal vez por ella Luc deseaba enseñarte a tocar una vieja guitarra los instrumentos ayudan a la flexibilidad, creatividad e interacción a la sociedad.

-El cuerpo como instrumento…

Él lo meditó un par de segundos y ella dejó escapar:

-Fue bastante creíble tu curación, los niños quieren hacerte una fiesta, dulces y globos, ellos están ilesos.

-¡y yo quiero ir!

-¿Qué parte de "creíble" no entendiste?

Ella le dijo sorprendida que podía llorar y él sonrió, si y escupir y maldecir ¿estaba satisfecha con eso?

-¡Creí que me besarías allí dentro!

-Tus electrodos están delirando.

-Que más quisieras- él se llevó la mano a la cabeza –no fue dañada lo que me recuerda que quiero conducir, necesito un auto tengo las identificaciones.

Y un mapa en la cabeza aventuró ella pero distinguió un brillo extraño en sus ojos una expresión que cambiaba no un ajuste, él le pidió nuevamente que no contactara a Phil menos a Brandy. Merecía un poco ms de confianza. Si, era humana y podía sentir la confianza entonces debía confiar en él.

-Me siento mejor, termodinámica no ¿la energía no se creía ni se diluye solo se utiliza?

Ella le pidió que se repusiera.

Pero donis insistió ante Baldie, el doctor Tai e incluso ante Eric.

-Esta es una excelente clínica de rehabilitación traumatológica, ostero, muscular y articular y cognitiva también me recupere incluso de la muerte del familiar de Adam… anatomía de la melancolía.

Eso es solo un concepto literario no social. Baldie lo califico así ante la sonrisa de los otros dos hombres pero el androide insistió.

-Si algo no funciona pensemos en que funcione de la forma que no pensamos antes

Les pareció oír hablar a Adam.

-Praxis humana la cual concibe lo objeto sin el mundo real o sensorial o social como sujeto. E l producto de la acción humana, malas acciones de un buen hombre- tal vez donis se refiriera a Adam concretamente-suena vano pero aquí están ustedes el fetichismo por tocar todo tener todo un objeto por eso la tecnología les es contrataría a algunos como Nana, pero hay que ver la tecnología con la lente de la cultura y la cultura se amplia y cambia constantemente. Baldie quiero sentir, sentir con todos los sentidos…todos creerán que me recuperé rápido…

Gracias a los medicamentos que Adam ayudo a crear ¡mira a Carla: ni un rasguño ya!

Baldie hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa de Erick, el doctor Tai lo alentó, buscó unas vendas por suerte no debería cargar con un viejo yeso.

-Qué relación compleja tenemos tú y yo…

-No Baldie mi relación compleja es con Nana, que no acepta esto que soy

Lo dijo a la ligera allí sentado en la camilla mientras buscaban hasta un bastón para hacer todo más creíble.

-Eres una criatura llena de curiosidad y eso es útil para ser para ser inteligente.-le replicó Baldie mordiéndose su bigote con gesto crítico.

-Se todo menos del amor y para Nana eso es importante el amor es más que amistad, el amor físico, el amor a la humanidad.

-Espero no debas de probar que amas a la humanidad, sacrificarte por ella, es más que las tres leyes de la robótica

9

"TROYANO"

Carla lucía radiante, sin un rasguño, había colgado guirnaldas desde el extremo al otro de la sala de recuperaciones, Luc la ayudaba y Nana solo pensó que debían esperar un poco que los niños corretearan por allí satisfechos. Su tío no le había vuelto a hablar y el esposo de Sam se ocupaba de que Eric declarara por las lesiones ocasionadas contra el dueño del parque que fue clausurado. A veces lo mejor era la tecnología,.. Finalmente los niños llegaron ya y ella lo vio allí:

donis con vendas y un bastón.

-¿Con que eres un resucitado ahora?

Se lo dijo ella modo de bienvenida y él pareció sonreír omnipotente. Era solo una idea ilógica pero que dejaba a todos satisfechos, los niños corrieron a abrazar a su héroe. El doctor Tai bajo del auto y cruzó con Nana una mirada cómplice.

-Tu tío me dio permiso y debo volver antes de la noche.

-¡Me extraña que no te diera un zapato de cristal! ¡Cenicienta!

-Tengo vendajes nuevos hasta en el estómago pero vale la pena por esas sonrisas…

Ya sentados en una banca en el jardín donis señaló a los niños. Luc y Carla los hacían formar una ronda. La cibertecnología crea un nuevo mañana pero convierte a los jóvenes en tiranos y a los ancianos en analfabetos. O debería ser así…

Ella le preguntó si Adam pensaba eso, él negó y ella llegó a la complació de que él lo pensaba. Pensaba…

No podría ni comer ni beber pero volver temprano, se lo debía a su creador. Nana rió.

-"Clementine" así se llamaba la primer computadora, una mujer al parecer- notó él.

Luego se unieron a la fiesta.

Nana fue de compras a pie y regresó a su casa, tenía un mensaje de Phil en la antigua contestadora. Una cita al parecer, luego halló al parecer una nota de donis: se había llevado el auto de Nana. Pero aun ella contaba con el localizador, suspiro, la tecnología era buena a veces, ¿a dónde iría? No preocupó a su tío o al doctor Tai y decidió ir tras él en otro de los autos el camino la llevó a lo que parecía ser un hangar abandonado en la frontera con Estados Unidos. Nana se dio cuenta de algo insólito, extrañaba a donis, su presencia a su dependencia, su inteligencia, el mérito de ser único, no en una forma vanidosa. Inteligencia, la comprensión, una sustancia puramente espiritual, no igual al cerebro: juicio, talento, capacidad, ¿la inteligencia sería la diferencia entre los hombres y los animales, o los sentimientos?

El lugar olía a humedad y polvo estaba desierto y saltó la reja oxidada, había en derredor edificios derruidos, ya ni siquiera era una plaza donde jugaban los niños, Nana sintió un escalofrío. Las tuberías estaban expuestas pero se abrió paso entre los carteles caídos y los pasillos a medio iluminar. De seguro aquel lugar había sido utilizado para pruebas ilegales

Nana no pudo creer a quien vio con un a arma en la mano y frente a unas consolas viejas.

-Phil…-Nana lo susurró apenas.

Era donis el que estaba frente a ellos, Phil parecía no notarlo, él mismo permanecía ansioso en extremo ¿acaso Phil sabía que Adam debía de verse así, en plena recuperacion?por injertos, porque su cerebro fue dañado…porque el mismo Phil debió provocar eso y ni creía que Adam hubiera sobrevivido

-Errar es divino porque somos a la imagen de Dios –recordó con ironía Phil al verla.

Luego Phil ladeó el arma para que Nana fuera junto a donis frente a él. Este la miró con un vago destello de resignación

-Tú lo sabías y lo callaste a todos, sabías que Phil era quien…

No acabó la frase porque Phil comenzó con sus delirios nerviosos, dijo que ella estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Era una prioridad, solo me quiere a mí y otros se salvarán…

La voz de donis sonó tan humana que a ella le dio otro escalofrío.

-Ya basta con ustedes dos y deja ya las preguntas Nana. Contacté a Adam si quería más drogas nuevas experimentar ser un súper atleta ganar medallas ¿porque no? Tómalo como algo a favor de mi país o lo que sea más que gloria personal y hasta le pedí un androide como él iba a hacerse su reemplazo uno que fuera mi extracto yo. Para eso llegué hasta la bella Brandy, ella dijo que en las fiestas poco santas todos los industriales y agentes de todos los gobiernos querían contratar los servicios de Adam y pensé: si ella espía para mí de esos proyectos y si Adam se mete en una maraña de espías y armas letales para unos y otros porque no usarlo para chantajearlo y lograr que trabaje para mí. Genial admítelo ¡soy genial!-quería eso imperiosamente-has tenido una dosis de culpa al crear un ser igual a ti ¿no es así Adam? Se dice que el mal humano no es una sombra sino desconocer esa sombra, tu no paraba de crear: robo nautas con motricidad y cámaras, maquinaria para las colonias lunares de marte, tu primer red neuronal artificial para dominar video juegos y por supuesto una máquina con ingenio programable: "Adonis", tú has quedado con tantas lesiones luego de nuestro encuentro en Italia que hasta pareces un androide, el efecto colateral de usar la cibertecnología.

Phil pareció reírse y regodearse de eso. Nana entendió que Phil había intentado matar a Adam en Italia que este guardaba muchos secretos como para denunciarlo abiertamente hasta su tío el doctor Tai ignorarían parte de los experimentos. Malos experimentos dijo Phil si armas monstruosas para ser vendidas al mejor postor. Nana iba a decir algo cuando oyó a donis susurrar "lo lamento… muchos morirían pero estaba siendo presionado, no me darían dinero para más estudios y eso incluía los medicamentos"

-¡Ay ya basta de tu repentino altruismo Adam!-corto Phil fastidiado.- te acostaste con Brandy aun sabiendo que era una tonta y que te espiaba, lo disfrutaste y que también juegas al novio formal con Nana. ¡Deja de fingir que eres ahora un ser humano! Las computadoras necesitan un golpe a veces para funcionar decodifica eso Adam, como sea ya no me importas buscare a otro para acabar con mis plane4s, no me importa Brandy y menos…

.Nana, d deja la ir ella nada tiene que ver…

-Phil, él no es…

Nana iba a decir que no era Adam pero intento acercarse y Phil se adelantó la empujo y dio la cabeza contra las tuberías, el golpe fue tal que la dejo inconsciente.

-Conque has traído hasta aquí ese viejo reactor que los grupos independientes armados querían poner en funcionamiento.

-te dije que contaría al mundo que los ayudabas a cambio de dinero para tus experimentos y te pedí otras drogas sintéticas para a ser más veloz, dijiste que no es todo al menos un prototipo como el que pensabas carear para ti no tienes ahora un micrófono como tenías aquella ¿vez o sí? ¿Sigues siendo un colaborador de las autoridades?

-No tengo ningún cable conectado a mí.

donis mintió convincentemente, ciertamente tenía un localizador que por lógica el doctor Tai y Baldie le habían instalado por si situaciones como estas se presentaban.

-Solo te golpee tan fuerte para que tu cerebro no interfiriera conmigo más, pero ¿Quién incendio el lugar, quien te rescato? Deberías de estar muerto

-¿Volverás a intentar matarme o tienes un plan mejor?

-Brandy escapó pero robó ciertas fórmulas a Adam tal vez la venda al mejor postor, mejoran la mente, una ironía para ella ¿no?

Ironía-repitió él con voz clara- debería sonreír al decir eso.-señaló la consola- una pequeña bomba nuclear, no es muy listo…

-SI el listo Phil el alpinista la instaló solo, el deportista y sabrán que es un éxito y no te culparan más que a ti. Todos estaremos libres porque tú eres un científico loco.

-Se desactivarla pero has puesto otra bomba aquí puedo sentir el sonido metálico el conteo.

-era mi segunda sorpresa. No puedes con dos a la vez ¿no Adam?

-Si no desmantelo una al menos no correrás tan rápido Phil

-Si lo hare porque tengo un helicóptero a mi disposición .no llegaras a desactivar ninguna de las dos bombas en caso de lo hagas con una no lograras desactiva la otra pero sé que lo lograras hasta último momento no por amor a la humanidad sino por vanidad misma. Vida artificial o ¿muerte artificial? Mejor que la era de la vida artificial.

Nana había despertado estaba aturdida y pálida, Phil no dejó de apuntarla, le pidió que fuera junto a Adam.

-Phil, él no te obedecer, él no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido antes.

-Basta ya Nana t y el perfecto Adam con si idea de acariciar el poder me tienen fastidiado.

Nana había dado apenas un paso delante de 'l pero Phil pensó que intentaría desarmarlo, su dedo sostuvo más fuerte el gatillo.

-una bala, un nuevo armamento si el bueno de ¿Adam no te lo menciono Nana? Una sola bala puede acabar con varias personas. Entra en el cuerpo y se desintegra pero causa un daño doble porque como un imán todas las partes vuelve a su núcleo es decir arrasa con lo que sea.-le informó Phil con gusto a rabia en su voz.

-Lo lamento un gobierno la solicito solo pro protección-la voz de donis fue una disculpa que Adam no hubiera dado nunca-Y creas que no la usarían Adam eres ingenuo por tu inteligencia y tozudez estas aquí.

Nana vio a Phil con horror pero más la paralizó la frialdad de donis: él no sabía lo que era morir. Ante un gesto de Phil donis se adelantó entre Nana y la bala que salió disparada y recibió el impacto.

Phil dió un paso atrás asombrado de la hecho el sonido retumbó en los oídos de Baldie no muy lejos de allí. El y el doctor Tai iban en camino les asombraba el hecho de que donis se hubiera desconectado el mismo por unos segundos. De seguro creía que era peligroso atraer a todos hacia la trampa que Phil le había tendido al contactarlo, no supo que también traería a Nana allí quizás por eso dejó que lo rastrearan y allí iban con un grupo comando, todas operaciones al margen de lo oficial pero ciertas. El doctor Tai mismo no pudo creer que Adam se prestara a semejante juego de espías y menos que ahora intentara desbaratarlo sin ayuda alguna, al menos donis era quien lo hacía. Un sonido lejano, la voz de Phil que confirmaba todo. Sabían del helicóptero y Baldie solo rogó que Nana saliera de allí cuanto antes la magnitud de ambas bombas era tan incierta como la habilidad de donis para desmantelarlas.

-Una máquina es rápida, quien la maneja no…

10

"DELETE"

Si no se enmienda un error se comete otro.

Eso pensaría donis minutos después, por lo pronto la bala había dañado buena parte de los circuitos pero solo volaron esquirlas de hueso por lo que Phil no dudó a quien le había disparado, Nana sintió como la explosión de esa bala resonara en su corazón. Pero Phil se acercó a una consola, tocó unos botones, se felicitaría por haber disparado sin duda, sonrió. Paso por una escotilla que se abrió y desapareció en ella, esta se cerró automáticamente y Nana trato de detener la hemorragia de donis. Este se puso de pie sin conciencia del daño que la bala estaría causando dentro de él. Solo le dijo que debía salir de allí.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-un pequeño experimento que Phil descubrió…

donis seguía frente a otra consola intentado llegar a dar con un teclado alto. Una bomba dijo Nana… pensó que el conteo seria más rápido y más moderno, solo dijo que saltaban segundos, hasta podría oír el sonido del motor del helicóptero de Phil huyendo. Estaba temblando y él seguía frío concentrado en los botones.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que explote.

Ella no era consiente de que había otra bomba mayor que causaría un daño peor si donis no la detenía.

-Sabía de Phil de los espías y demás y has ocultado todo para protegernos.

-Si…Adam comenzó con esto solo por error luego colaboró para detener los planes de otros gobiernos conjuntos siendo un agente encubierto lo malo e s que Phil intentó eliminarlo en Italia, con Adam muerto o fuera de la acción nos podía seguir adelante con el plan…

El notó que le mecanismo era viejo pero fácil. Parecía ser como ocultar un misil hasta el momento del lanzamiento…Por fortuna donis tenía todas las combinaciones y movía sus dedos ensangrentados por las teclas. "Las computadoras intuyen aleatoriamente pero no pueden leer la mente humana "dijo sin entonación.

-¿Porque no detenemos el conteo y salimos de aquí?

-tu si debes salir de aquí

Él fue insistente hasta tocó su oreja como hiciera cuando la máquina contestadora de Nana se accionó aquella vez.

-No hay una máquina contestadora aquí, ¿qué hay? , Ven conmigo ya… ¡salgamos de aquí!

-No la bala inutilizara mis piernas y seré solo un estorbo.

De hecho se movió lentamente como arrastrándose hacia una de las paredes a Nana le pareció lo más penoso que viera de él hasta ahora digno de compasión humana. De nuevo lo vio alzar su brazo sano y golpear el concreto hasta dar con el mecanismo que abrió la puerta de metal.

Al menos la bala estaba aún atorada en el mecanismo de metal. La instó para que se adelantara pero ella se detuvo:

-Me estas mintiendo,

El la miró intentando grabar su rostro y negó con una sentencia:

-las máquinas no mienten, Nana.

Luego el mismo tomó torpemente la mano de Nana y la llevó a sus labios helados.

-Cuídate-se lo recomendó donis.

Ella se negaba a hacer lo que le pedía. Salir de allí y dejarlo. El buscó las llaves del auto y se las arrojó, ella las tomó en el aire y le dio la última y lastimera mirada. Luego corrió por los pasillos, él no era humano, el hallaría la forma de desactivar la bomba y saldría tras ella claro que si, Phil sería atrapado Adam se salvaría y todo funcionaría bien. donis seguiría estando en la clínica ayudado a los enfermos a rehabilitarse. Un buen final, uno humano pensó cuando las luces la segaron y vio un vehículo atravesado en el camino, unos oficiales la tomaron de la mano para que corriera, su tío y el doctor Tai estaban en una barricada de caminos a una distancia considerable, su tío la abrazó helada e intentó calmar los desvaríos. Ella le habló de una bomba, de Phil del helicóptero de mas, dijo que donis estaba herido por la bala pero que saldría tras ella. La expresión de Baldie no le decía nada, nadie más se movía o actuaba, le pareció que el operativo era demasiado para atrapar a Phil que por cierto estaba ya en tierra firme camino a la jefatura, Nana dijo con un grito aterrador:

-Sácalo de allí, tío trae a donis

Pero calló al verse envuelta por una explosión menor, las llamas rojas iluminaron esos rostros impávidos alguien dejó escapar:

-es solo la bomba menor no el experimento nuclear…

Y Nana se debatió en brazos de su tío que necesitó del doctor Tai para evitar que ella corriera hacia el lugar.

-Mintió para salvarme...

Ella lo repitió frenética estaba vivo, vivo, insistía.

-El no está vivo de todas formas...

La frase de su tío la aturdió. Alguien dijo que Phil había dejado más de una bomba y que Adam estaba hasta último momento evitando un desastre nuclear, que sería un héroe y Baldie se aseguró de mentir a tiempo:

-Salió de allí, lo se lo sabemos, es por un túnel...

Sonó convincente incluso para los oficiales que no sabían que el verdadero Adam debía de despertar de su enfermedad.

Sacaron a Nana de allí. Lo único que ella oyó en idas fue comentarios alrededor de su cama, de Eric, de Luc de Carla que la tomaba de la mano. La policía había atrapado a Phil y esperaba que confesara el nombre de sus secuaces, Adam estaba despierto y en proceso de rehabilitación.

Hasta Sam y su esposo estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido y selo dijo a su tío al igual que esa frase devastadora que la aterraba:

-Debe de estar vivo, donis debe de estar por allí salió de ese lugar estoy segura, solo tendrás que armarlo de nuevo no puede haber más daño que el de esa bala o el fuego pero puedes...

-Es solo una pila de hierros retorcidos no más...

Las palabras de su tío la aturdieron y le pidió que no hablara a así de él. donis siempre había sido eso... pero Adam vivía. O lo intentaba, no luciera mejor que donis. El doctor Tai cuidaba ahora de él.

Su tío la dejó a solas Eric y Carla llegaron al instante y el doctor invitó:

-Carla pasará unos días en mi casa quédate con ella yo iré por Adam junto con Luc.

Adam iría a la clínica y Nana no quería verlo tomar el lugar de donis.

Nana mudó un par de pertenencias a la casa de Eric, Carla la ayudó a reponerse

-Se debería de investigar solo lo que se necesita- dejó escapar Carla al verla tan triste- pero…

Carla la contenía y le evitaba el mencionar más de Eric o de Luc su encuentro con Adam. Ella debería de tomar valor y visitar a Adam se lo dijo así. Y luego agregó que ella también extrañaba a donis, no había conocido a Adam en profundidad, ni ella ni nadie pero a su modo de ver donis era más que un intento un avance o más que comunicación. La tecnología, irónicamente permitía conocer sentimientos de personas separadas en forma física, habría que volver al lenguaje funcional, al humano. Nana meditó aquello y cayó en cuenta de que ella misma se había acostumbrado a vivir sin humanos, salvo donis claro. Carla luego la llevó hasta la casa de Sam y su esposo.

-Como sea Phil sacó a la luz lo ilegal pero ahora solo le esperan años a la sombra aún no sabemos en donde esta Brandy.

Su esposo sirvió un par de cafés, miró a Nana como si ella fuera una autómata.

-Los robots hacen más tareas con menos dinero se asemejaran a una esposa. -Bromeó mirando a Sam de reojo.- Nana me encargaré de que Phil pase encerrado el tiempo que merezca por intentar asesinar a Adam y ahora a ti claro quedan sin efecto los contratos de Adam con industriales fraudulentos y demás ayudare también a que Adam salga libre de todo testificando incluso de los proyectos militares. Ah! ¡En vez de predecir el futuro deberíamos implementarlo!

Sam la abrazó antes de despedirse y la invitó a conocer a su hijo un bebé hermoso y rosado quizás lo llamaran Adam bromeó y le pidió que al menos fuera a ver a Adam

De lejos, y eso hizo, apenas este estuvo instalado en la clínica se movía torpemente no coordinaba sufría constantes dolores, parecía nervioso, intolerante a la comida y pasaba más tiempo dormido que despierto.

La visión de Adam con una bata y sus vendas en la cabeza pareció recordarle a donis, su tío Baldie permanecía junto a él más que por pericia por cariño, la apartó de esa visión y le dijo que al menos vivía, su tío no Lucia mejor que él y Nana se lo hizo notar.

-Sé que es un cumplido de tu parte para ambos…sé que quieres alejarte de aquí-s u tío le entregó un papel- es la dirección de la casa de Doris en Italia. Sus jefes se la vendieron a un buen precio es una villa magnífica alejada, señorial fuera de tiempo y acogedora. Doris también es todo eso.

Baldie se permitió una sonrisa y Nana agradeció que al menos usara un papel para anotárselo. Lo oyó sentenciar antes de marcharse.

-Culpas a Adam por vivir en lugar de donis.

-Tú sabes que no necesito ni responder a eso.

11

"ENCRIPTADO"

El cerebro no es más complejo que el corazón. La inteligencia sirve para aprender, usar y entender el entorno, más que conocimiento...

Un caserón a la antigua, con sendero de adoquines y un bosque, el hall era imponente flanqueado por dos escaleras de auténtico mármol, una colección de muebles de distintos estilos y colores pasteles que ocultaban –y adaptaban- los lógicos adelantos de la vida moderna.

Una reja se abrió automática y amigable para Nana, su dueña lamentó la muerte de sus mascotas dos mastines que le hubieran dado una mejor bienvenida.

Doris era una mujer firme, lúcida y afectuosa de modales suaves y gentileza espontánea, su figura rellena pero conservando curvas lucia impecable, tenía su cabello entrecano corto con rulos bien marcados, se permitía arrugas en su frente, alrededor de esos chispeantes ojos celestes que cautivaran a Baldie, e incluso surcando esos perfectos labios delgados-

Ella y Baldie se conocieron de casualidad cuando él se perdió por las callejuelas años atrás y ella lo rescató. Nada romántico se disculpó la mujer y sirvió un té en los jardines mismos, Nana respiró el aire puro y dejó desconectado su teléfono.

-Hombres que terribles ¿crees que se vuelva a poner de moda la barba multicolor?

Nana negó tal vez. Como las cartas a mano con papel y pluma de tinta. Una novedad solo que escritas pero un bolígrafo mecánico y enviadas por drones bien entrenados.

-Baldie insiste en que visites a Adam y participes de su rehabilitación. Te oí tocar el piano de mis jefes esta desafinado pero aun eres genial. Ayúdalo. Sé que ese androide o lo que sea era excepcional se comportaba como un niño lleno de curiosidad, es fascinante eso en cualquier hombre aunque sea mecánico. Tú y Adam no se hubieran entendido lo se lo presiento pero... la información son datos ya supervisados y ordenados el hombre es quien arma códigos y símbolos, Adam vivirá siempre en sus proyectos eso era si vida si Phil no se hubiera cruzado en su camino quizás el stress de su trabajo acabaría dejando a Adam así hasta matarlo no hay solo que ser un genio sino tener voluntad, proyectos específicos, tú tienes dos historias inconclusas con ambos.

-Lo que me parece estimada señora que sus intenciones con mi tío son serias-Nana la hizo reír- tan serias como su trabajo y carácter permitan ¿no es así?

-Así es...Adam nunca sería su parte humana como él y él nunca sería como su parte humana. Yo lo vi "nacer" por casualidad estaba aquí. El doctor Tai y tú tío lo activaron o como se diga a las horas de hallar a Adam en ese estado ni sospechaban de Phil pero. Fue como un adulto a la vida no lo vi como una resurrección o un experimento, solo una criatura de metal o lo que fuera deseosa de tomar el lugar que le asignaran cumplir con su misión.

-¿cuál?

-Vivir al igual que todos nosotros quien crees que le dio a Adam esa habilidad... un ser superior o en lo que creas tal ve destino pero donis fue creado por alguna razón.

Doris se puso de pie y Nana resolvió que tal vez le escribiría una nota a mano a Adam para irritarlo. -NO culpes a Ada por existir en lugar de donis.

-¿por qué no? Adam lo creó, de seguro no desea a alguien como él en el planeta, al menos tendrá algo de cordura.

Baldie no pensaba eso al verlo sentado en el jardín de la clínica alejado de los otros. Eric apenas si había cambiado palabras con el doctor Tai o con él. Luc aun o tomaba su puesto y la silla de ruedas se veía lejana Baldie mismo lo tomó de la mano y lo oyó quejare con una voz que no parecía salir de su garganta:

-El dolor es insoportable pero no lo detengas...

Baldie le pidió que volviera a la camilla, a Adam le pareció una orden imperativa y levantó su cabeza vendada dignamente negando, Baldie supo que no cumpliría. Se le acercó para ver esa palidez extrema y esas ojeras. Días antes apenas recuperado Baldie y el doctor Tai lo había visto frene a un espejo con sus muletas. Adam se había golpeado la frente repetidamente hasta casi sangrar..." que roja es mi sangre..." lo dejó escapar sin más.

-¿Cómo soportas el dolor? ¿El dolor te hace sentir vivo?

-¡El dolor va a matarte!

Adam intentó ponerse de pie, Baldie lo sostuvo mientras Eric lo miraba a distancia y el doctor Tai temía que fuera demasiado pronto para esos pasos inseguros ante las dos barras, en efecto Adam miró hacia el final de lo que le parecía un largo camino y tartamudeó casi:

-Solía haber alguien al final esperando ¿no?

Se refería a Nana y Baldie se encogió de hombros:

-Ten paciencia, dale tiempo es mujer ¡no es humana!

Baldie intentó sujetarlo pero Adam cayó haciendo que Luc corriera presuroso "¡te harás trizas!". Luc intentó ser jocoso y amistoso, Adam se colgó de su brazo artificial y decidió regresar a su silla de ruedas. Baldie lo alejó unos metros de allí.

-Al menos lograste mantener tu estómago lleno al menos hoy…

-Comida, alimento…

-Si se lo que es eso pero hay más suculentos banquetes para gente sana.

-Oí mis huesos crujir…

Baldie se permitió una sonrisa: eran solo calambres pero Adam sentía que no respiraba, Baldie llamó a Eric de inmediato que lo socorrió:

-Solo es un espasmo por el dolor, ¡mira que no respirar con esta nariz!

\- Es perfecta…

Eric cambio una mirada con Baldie.

-Claro, recuerda el mecanismo de respiración no se puede interrumpir como el corazón tampoco es automático.

Adam intentó decirle más pero Eric, se alejó, tal vez su presencia allí lo molestara. Baldie le dijo que Nana le enviaba una carta y eso confundió a Adam. Baldie le tendió un perfecto sobre, sin duda él la había instado a comunicarse y Adam quería agradecérselo pero sus dedos fueron torpes, el sobre cayó y Baldie se lo dio en mano.

-Gracias…-musitó Adam sin fuerzas.

-¡Es solo la correspondencia!

-Tu sabes el porque te lo digo.

Aun Adam confundía las letras y los renglones al leer pero puso más de sí para hacerlo.

Baldie dio unos pasos atrás para darle intimidad, Nana se disculpaba alababa el mérito de haber creado a donis le decía que lo de ambos fue siempre imposible, que lo entendía así ahora y no lo culpaba. Agregaba que lo ayudaría a rehabilitarse en todo lo que estuviera al alcance de ella, se llamaba tonta por confiar en Phil y se alegraba de que Adam pudiera enmendar errores, también mencionaba la piadosa mentira dada a los medios públicos, la de su romance, y lo autorizaba a desmentirla o provocar una convincente ruptura con cualquier excusa. Una fría carta, formal, omitiendo a donis lo más posible. Sin tener compasión por alguien en el estado de Adam que había vuelto a la vida, demoledora. Adam se llevó la mano a los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-Estas llorando.

Baldie lo notó y no fue el único tras de sí discretos Eric, el doctor Tai y Luc lo observaron como si vieran a ese científico frío y estudioso por primera vez.

Baldie alejo un poco más la silla de ruedas mientras Adam decía que sus ojos le dolían.

_Tu y yo debemos de tener una charla de hombre a hombre.

-Hombre a ser humano. Suena bien…-No exactamente sobre lo beneficioso y divertido que es ser hombre, así dicho. Más bien macho si quieres un término científico que te agrade.

Baldie aun viendo esas lágrimas le preguntó si estaba bien y Adam dijo que increíblemente bien. Luego no respondió al saludo de uno de los ancianos con los que donis había compartido juegos de ajedrez, tampoco reconoció a uno de los niños heridos en el parque de diversiones.

El olvido no es pasivo uno mismo contribuye a lo que olvida, memora selectiva explicaría Baldie, neurociencia. Olvidar algo para guardar recuerdos más relevantes, el cerebro reprime recuerdos que compiten, la mente dominaba al cuerpo por eso él no recordaría lo que donis hizo, menos que para esos niños había sido un héroe, al menos Adam había dejado su tono de superioridad de lado y todos están al pendiente de él. Las piezas debían de ensamblarse sin forzarse, eso era su cerebro ahora un complicado mecanismo. Al menos reconoció a Carla cuando se despidió de él. Ella quedó aún más impactada que al ver a donis por primera vez. Luc la llevó aparte quizás para explicarle por lo que Adam había pasado. Eric le preguntó si querían trabajar en un proyecto conjunto, donis había tenido la clara idea de unas muletas que se manejaran solas con unos sensores insertados en la cabeza del enfermo que monitoreaban sus movimientos en falso.

Adam aceptó pero corrigió a Eric en voz baja y firme "el proyecto donis, no hables de él como un ser humano"

Baldie a la distancia le guiñó un ojo y Adam respondió con igual gesto adolorido. Lo estaba observando pareció decirle Baldie satisfecho.

Nana llegó por fin. Baldie se invitó solo junto con Adam para la cena. Ella dejaba a punto su casa y la comida cuando golpearon la puerta, le extrañó ese gesto tan arcaico, pero allí estaba Adam con su bufanda en alto las vendas en su cabeza y su gesto atroz. Por supuesto lo hizo pasar eran bienvenidos.

-Llegué en un nuevo prototipo de auto estamos perfeccionado, los nuevos autos autónomos desde que se prohibió su uso.

Adam la ponía al tanto de sus proyectos, miraba la casa sin reconocerla y por su gesto de asco Nana supo que no comería nada de lo preparado, iría a calentar un caldo para él. Ella se internó en la cocina diciéndole que sabía cómo se sentía, que lamentaba ser una tonta al confiar en Phil pero que bueno que donis lo hizo todo pro salvarlo, era genial. Adam se acercó con un gesto fastidiado.

-Con que fue tu mascota virtual tu ciber mascota…

-Solo trata de comportante como él que vivió fingiendo ser tú estos días.

-¿Fingiendo?

Adam lo dijo como si no fuera posible y ella dijo que estaba bien:

-Supongamos que donis fue un error inteligente de tu parte.

-No hay errores inteligentes

-Pero útiles si y él lo fue, nos salvó la vida…

-Debía de hacer eso.

Adam insistió y ella perdió la paciencia.

-Bien era un cybor nada más, un mega buscador humano, el punto es si lo crearas nuevamente.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nana se desconcertó: porque a Eric le había sido de mucha utilidad con los otros pacientes.

-Y tú crees que importa más el individuo que la mente, no solo el conocimiento Nana la información es todo lo es todo y la tecnología es un medio para llegar a la información

-Siempre que escribir un email pensaba que las palabras o emoticones no eran suficientes: no se puede llorar o gritar a través de ellos.

-Solo por un video-Adam seguía combativo. La tecnología es un producto humano, queras o no admitirlo,

Admitía que él no había cambiado. Nana sirvió el caldo y lo miró de frente acusadoramente.

-Soy yo con todo lo que he hecho cada acción y omisión todo lo bueno y lo malo…

Incluso sus nauseas. Sería así por un tiempo ella podía verlo en los demás pacientes, sé marearía no coordinaría no podría ni leer o concentrarse.

-veo lo mucho que has aprendido.

Aun así él seguía Luciendo terrible y estaba helado.

Adam se apartó vivamente ante de que ella lo tocara siquiera y dijo que no era así.

-He sido de esta forma y es tarde para cambiar...

-Debiste advertirle a donis que me impidiera llegar hasta Adam pero me salvó.

-Tres leyes de la robótica, debía hacerlo de todas formas.

Adam intentó beber algo. Y ella le negó con fiereza:

-Las leyes las hicieron los hombres y pueden quebrarlas. Solo me preguntaba... si su cerebro se salvó, si puedes insertarlo en otro androide con sus emociones y demás.

-Insertarlo en un ser humano sin cerebro por ejemplo y regalártelo para tu cumpleaños, nada mal Nana.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Adam? Soy para ti una pregunta sin resolver: no, nunca nos hubiéramos amado...

El pareció satisfecho y corrió al cuarto de baño, vomitó ese caldo pero salió con un gesto contrariado.

-ten paciencia tu cerebro tiene que acostumbrase a dominar tu cuerpo- le pidió Nana compadeciéndose.

-El cerebro…

-¡El cerebro no lo es todo!- dejó escapar ella harta de su inteligencia superior.

-¡Créeme, en algunos casos lo es!

12

"BACKUP"

Código fuente: un conjunto de líneas de texto instrucciones que debe seguir la computadora para ejecutar dicho programa...

Adam se comportaba como guiado por tal código.

Baldie lanzó una broma:" ¡Hay diez clases de personas en el mundo: las binarias y las que no! 02,011,... así en mas explicó,

Nada se sabía de Brandy y temían por ella. Un robot capa de leer emociones, eso había sido donis reducido a solo un proyecto. El doctor Tai llegó por Adam que se iría directo a descansar y Baldie ayudo a Nana a asear los platos lavavajillas programable mediante.

-Aun extraño tus notas sobre el piano, sería bueno que reiniciaran la rehabilitación pero al menos yo soy útil en el caso de Adam me permiten estar cerca de él. Por cierto….Adam tiene la loca idea de visitar a Phil en la cárcel para saber de Brandy.

Nana dudo, sería muy irracional de parte de Adam. Pero su omnipotencia podría más. No en "este" Adam. El cerebro era como el corazón: debía de sentirse apreciado porque si no, no se abría.

Quizás ella había fracasado al unirse al proyecto donis, fracasar solo significaba una oportunidad más para triunfar decía Adam y ella lo creía, Adam que ahora había adquirido más inteligencia: el conocimiento sobre sí mismo y a veía que la tecnología, robótica o cibernética, motivaba a aprender. Su tío lo retrucó defendiéndolo. Ella señaló un envoltorio plateado sobre el sofá, era un obsequio de los niños de la sala de rehabilitación para su héroe, para donis. Se lo había dado a Eric ese mismo día, un oso de felpa armado con sus propios dedos rehabilitados y útiles. Una pena que nadie lo aceptara, que se lo diera a Adam pidió su tío y ella rió.

-Bien puede ser, me comporté odiosa con él culpándolo de todo le dije un par de verdades guardadas… y Adam ha hecho grandes descubrimientos para la humanidad quizás la mente de este nuevo Adam sea compleja.

-¡Quizás la mente humana en general sea más compleja!

Su tío lo dijo besándole la frente y despidiéndose.

Sin duda lo era o ella no estaría de nuevo en esa clínica en donde entro sin problemas cargando ese oso de felpa con un gesto casi infantil. El doctor Tai la dejó pasar a la habitación de Adam, por un segundo cubierto con esas sábanas se pareció a donis pero Nana no quería engañarse. Iba en son de paz.

Adam abrió por fin los ojos y ella lamentó el despertarle. Le preguntó qué era eso que ella cargaba en sus manos.

-Un regalo de tus admiradores los niños que salvaste en el parque, que donis…

-Ah! Un regalo, un muñeco…

Adam lo dijo sorprendido y ella dejó al muñeco en una silla, Adam palmeó la cama a un lado para que ella se acercara pero Nana prefirió estar de pie, dijo que le debía una disculpa y su tono era sincero. Luego se sentó sin mirarlo casi.

-Me disculpo…

-¿Porque? Por lo que entendí no me has amado nunca y lo nuestro sería imposible.

Nana se repuso de esas palabras respirando hondo.

-Has entendido bien. El frío Adam, solucionemos esto de forma racional

-Tú no eres así o no estarías aquí y cargando eso- él señaló al oso de felpa que estaba erguido en su silla- " donis fue programado para parecer humano

-¡Era humano!

-¿Te oyes? Todo es cálculo y matemática: la música, el piano... cada ciencia tiene su tecnología pregúntale a tu tío sobre cibernética tiene dos definiciones, la medicina dice que es una ciencia que estudia el funcionamiento de la conexiones nerviosas en seres vivos, la definición electrónica la describe como la construcción y manejo que máquinas y aparatos por procedimientos electrónicos los cuales efectúan cálculos y operaciones complejas. Un autómata es alguien que se deja dirigir pro cualquiera de esas dos definiciones.

-¡NO "algo"! Has dicho "alguien" tú mismo, ¡la informática arrastra a la abstracción!

-Bien…

-Lo se pregúntale a quien sea y te dirá que era humano incluso a Erick o a Luc…pero lo sé en especial a mí.

Adam pareció tener un gesto de triunfo.

-Nana que fácil cediste. Era imposible acercarte al futuro o a otra forma de pensar pero. Cediste.

El tono se volvía pedante y ella se lo hizo notar, él se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-¿hay algo malo con mi voz?

-No… solo contigo- ella sacudió la cabeza- me agradaba tu autómata si prefieres llamarlo así, se veía como humano y reaccionaba como tal con sus errores y dudo que tú lo programaras así. Pero perfeccionaras el modelo sin duda…

Por lo visto ella esperaba eso al igual que todos pero Adam seguía insistiendo en que Brandy estaba en peligro. Phil podría decirle en donde se hallaba. La policía se encargaría, desestimó Nana.

-¡Es mi responsabilidad!

Adam lo gritó casi insistiendo y ella no quiso contrariarlo, hasta sintió un escalofrío cuando él dijo que al menos ella estaba a salvo, ese laboratorio con más planes estaba destruido pero podía haber fórmulas copiadas armas bacteriológicas, lo que fuera.

-Bien, descansa, duerme…

-Si duermo tendré pesadillas.

-Bien venido al mundo de los despiertos, -Nana se mofó de él. Mañana veras todo con más claridad, tienes la inteligencia necesaria, la inteligencia de la concentración

-Necesito un auto.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente Adam ignoraba donde estaba el suyo solo manejaba los más nuevos prototipos y por lo visto no pensaba confesarle a nadie más sus planes. Eric dudaría en prestarle su nueva camioneta o Luc su nueva moto.

presté mi auto a alguien como tú y resulto "aniquilado".

Nana recordó la explosión de aquel lugar que alcanzó hasta a su auto.

-Anulado, fuera de servicio.

Adam tenía una sonrisa burlona y ella le preguntó si bromeaba.

-¿porque? Porque sonrío, se sonreír que milagro.

El súper Adam justiciero, que cambio notable un superhombre en ese estado una ironía. Ella se detuvo ante la palabra y él explicó:

-Ironía porque doy lastima eso doy ¿no es así?

Nunca menos alguien como él. Como él…

Nana llevó la mano a la frente de Adam ardía.

-Estas delirando solo es eso.

Pero él detuvo esa mano femenina con insistencia como temiendo encerrarla en su puño

-Nana solo siéntate y tómame de la mano.

-tienes pulso créeme.

Se lo dijo sin interesarse en más pero obedeció ante el gesto de él. Lo vio cerrar los ojos. Ella misma se durmió a la media hora y que Adam mismo quien sostuvo su mano solo a abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de que ella dormía y disfrutando la sensación del contacto físico. Nadie más los molesto.

A la mañana supo que Adam se había llevado su auto. Nada mal ahora era un ladrón mentiroso, un buen cambio, un peligro que condujera en ese estado un auto que era "antiguo" para él. Baldie y el doctor Tai tenían una sospecha de a donde irían pero esperaron, solo que Adam iría a un sitio conocido porque continuaba con su operación secreta para atrapar a quienes robaron secretos de armas tanto bacteriológicas como peligrosos experimentos.

Los dos hombres que se asomaron a verlo eran carceleros le señalaron la celda de Phil ellos no sabían a pesar de su alto rango de más.

No comprendía la magnitud que la palabra "indestructible" tenía en Adam. Esta vez no hubo micrófonos insertados, los vigilarían desde un falso panel. Phil ya tenía su chip, una especie de tatuaje reluciente en su piel ara que al escapar de allí fuera detectado, la reja se abrió sin necesidad de llaves o escaneos Phil serio a medias y Adam observó su traje de reo luego solo dejó en una mesa a un lado un objeto metálico intacto .Phil al sentir el ruido palideció.

Una bala completa...

-Te dejaste una de estas en mi cuerpo y quería devolvértela. Suerte para ti que Nana no acabó con ninguna dentro de sí Phil podía dar crédito a lo que veía "tu...tu..." repetía sin sentido.

-Yo desde siempre, eras… eres tan listo más que yo...

-Has cometido un error al venir aquí- Phil se repuso.-Errar es humano-Adam se mantenía impasible. Dime en donde esta Brandy y el resto de las fórmulas, solo la estas poniendo en peligro, dime en donde la ocultas. Phil dio un paso atrás.

-Con que desactivaste la bomba atómica y por lo que veo también la pequeña bomba, eres un genio pero... te afecto la onda expansiva y su efecto colateral...

Adam lo tomó de la solapa sin q que los guardias llegaran a socorrer a Phil, se mantuvieron en su puesto.

-Se los detalles, la teoría del caos y tú el disparador.-Adam sonaba realmente inhumano y violento- supongo que sabes del proyecto donis.

Esa voz masculina fue un susurro y Phil intentó debatirse, ¿qué había dicho...?

Fuera los oficiales se preguntaron lo mismo pero Adam susurraba al oído de Phil:

-Tú también querías un prototipo n doble tuyo que compitiera en maratones y te llevas el premio mayor...

Phil no pudo agregar nada, el aire le estaba faltando. Y Adam continuó:

-Son iguales a los humanos, huelen igual y claro sudan como tú sudas ahora. Así de tanto-Adam sonrió ante la mirada de pánico de Phil-Sabes que con solo un movimiento podrían romper tus huesos estos prototipos casi humanos, si una muerte horrenda, tu cuerpo bien entrenado no soportaría eso, aunque te pudras aquí i tengas la loca idea de escapar no podrás así es que concéntrate en colaborar dime donde ocultas a Brandy.

Phil solo musitó un socorro velado mirando a ambos lados pero Adam no lo soltó y finalmente Phil nombró una propiedad que tenía en una isla del Caribe. Allí estaba Brandy, Adam sabía que no muy consiente.

Los oficiales tomaron nota y finalmente entraron a la celda.

Adam se mantenía tan impávido que temieron por su salud. Phil solo pedía que lo alejaran de él, que no era humano, ¿que no s e daban cuenta?

_Él es un...

-Una pena...

Lo dijo Adam fuera de la celda junto a otro oficial.

-...una mente insana en un cuerpo sano ¿no?

Adam tenía de nuevo en su bolsillo esa bala reluciente y sabía que aquí acababa toda su operación encubierta y que por fin lo dejarían en paz de nuevo a sus proyectos luego de haber salvado al mundo. Phil seguía en estado de pánico, le ofrecieron a Adam llevarlo a su casa pero él ya poseía un domicilio fijo además tenía el auto de Nana robado esa era la palabra.

-No... Solo se me antoja un desayuno suculento.

Neurociencia... técnicas biométricas, cálculos, proyectos, desvaríos, en eso pensó Adam conduciendo de regreso y moviendo todos los músculos de la cara, todo genio es deficiente en habilidades sociales, cuestión de desarrollo y ensamble, eso pensaría Nana cuando le tendió un plato de sopa pero Adam pidió aún más de comer. Nana se encargó de avisarles a todos que Adam estaba de regreso y en perfecto estado.

-Y que comeré más...

Lo acoto él con la boca llena necesitaba proteínas y demás, los dulces solos tenían azúcar se quejó ella pero le serviría porque era una idea más que razonable...

13

"CLICK"

Nana rió a carcajadas cuando supo la actitud de Phil pensó que Adam tenía el prototipo de otra bala guardado por allí, al menos era fácil impresionarlo, ella se impresiono al verlo comer, hacia puntos para parecer humano le dijo con burla hasta había dejado de fumar, ella notó eso y se sentó frente a él oyéndolo decir que aun sentía el aire negro en sus pulmones, luego Adam dejó escapar que los análisis médicos habían sido demasiado invasivos incluso para él y que aún estaba impresionado, no gratamente. Volvería a la vida de genio en un tronar de dedos, le animó ella.

-No puedo dirigirlo todo me tomara un poco de tiempo y lo tomaré con calma... creo que me quedaré en una casa cercana a la residencia de rehabilitación si no tengo otra oferta...

El tono de Adam volvió a ser duro y ella levantó los restos del desayuno para ver lo que él dejó sobre el piano, un objeto que Nana reconoció aterrada...

-Es una bala, no puede ser la bala del cuerpo de donis tío Baldie dijo...

Los ojos de Nana se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Baldie me la dio y pensé en desecharla pero en fin esa idea ya forma parte de ningún proyecto militar. Luego pensé en dártela para que tuvieras algo de donis.

El tono de Adam o fue nada compasivo y Nana se aterró aun más. Le preguntó que más le había mencionado tío Baldie acerca de ella y donis, se cuidó de no llamarlo el androide.

-Logro recuperar parte de su memoria electrónica.

Nana lo dijo con un convencimiento único y Adam pareció asentir con la cabeza:

-Digamos que recuperó lo "salvable". El gesto de ese hombre era aún más frío que el de su propia creación.

-Llévatela no necesito nada de e so para recordarlo, además es cruel de tu parte.

-¿Lo es? Permanecí casi mes en coma y para cuando me despierto quien era mi familia murió y una máquina tomó mi lograr logrando lo que yo no pude, no sé qué es más cruel, era mejor morir tal vez...

-¡Tú eras quien estabas confundido, eso durante toda la vida, no fuimos el resto de la humanidad quien se confundió y te creyó donis!

Nana temblaba de rabia

Adam se negó a creer que estaba errado. Nana le pidió que se detuviera le prepararía algo más caliente un calmante, también algo que aquietara su corazón.

-Mi corazón está bien, el tuyo me preocupa ¿acaso te oyes hablar de donis? Yo creo que no hablas como si lo amaras vi filmaciones, vi que tenía inteligencia propia y hasta sentimientos...

-Tenía hasta parte de un cuerpo humano, muchas partes incluso el corazón, dudo que tu tengas tan humano Adam y menos el material.

Adam continuó como si no la oyera.

-Vi sus miradas, la tuya, casi lo adoptaste primero y lo tratabas como a un humano luego ¿qué era eso? Afecto, compasión, claro que no vista a alguien que podía ser tu par la versión mejorada de Adam...

-¿Era más que tú era distinto y qué? ¿La ciencia no busca eso? ¿Crear a un humano? ¡Bueno, lo lograste!

Nana sabía que lo estaba hiriendo y desconcertando, ni tenía en cuanta lo que él había sufrido físicamente en esto meses, ni estaba tomando conciencia de lo que había sido la vida de Adam en ese tiempo. Lo oyó acercarse al piano, un sonido salió de el, Adam tocaba un piano tradicional… bueno Baldie debió de extraer eso del cerebro de donis, hasta la nota equivocada que esa vez ese bolígrafo de ella marcara por error en una de las teclas.

La tapa del piano cayó al mismo tiempo que la taza que ella sostenía entre sus manos, Nana regresó a la sala para verlo a Adam de pie como a un espectro…. Era imposible, se lo dijo a si misma casi gritando:

-¡Tu!

Adam seguía sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¡Tú no eres humano, tú no eres Adam!

Esa revelación la hizo conmoverse al extremo él le dijo que igualmente ella no amaba a Adam, que solo lo admiraba.

-¡Basta ya!

Nana abrió la puerta y corrió atravesando el jardín deteniéndose frente a un banco de madera, se sentó y dejó que el aire frío le golpeara la cara como para despertarla, ¿en dónde estaba Adam entonces?

Nana descargó su furia, llorando incomprensiblemente por ella y por lo que podía haberse explicado sola hasta que sus ojos parecieron no resistir más.

Versión beta una versión de prueba que se distribuye a los usuarios, para probar simplemente eso…

Si ese Adam resultaba ser donis… un Adam humano en extremo el nuevo Adam una aberración inaceptable, si solo fuera un cerebro necesario ¿dónde albergarlo entonces? En un cuerpo vacío…

Debería de ser otro experimento, donis debió de alzarse por completo.

Nana se secó las lágrimas y volvió a culpar a la tecnología, regresó sobre sus pasos y halló a Adam nuevamente ante el piano mirándola en forma sufrida como no lo hiciera jamás hasta con culpa.

-¿quieres oirlo?lo inexplicable en contra de toda lógica e incluso de lo que pudieras creer….

Nana quiso decir algo pero Adam la tomó con fuerza para besarla. Cuando se separó de ella su voz fue un rápido susurro:

-Si había un túnel allí, Salí por el arrastrándome como pude sin llegar a desactivar la otra bomba la común que Phil dejó además de la bomba nuclear, tenía un mecanismo que solo podría descifrar un tonto supongo que esperaba que yo evitara esa opción. Me comuniqué con tu tío y con quien fuera, El solo buscó ponerte a salvo, Adam había muerto ya. Mi cuerpo no era más que hierros retorcidos pero mi cabeza estaba intacta, mi cerebro en especial. Otros oficiales me rescataron en pocos minutos…

Nana no llegó a entender el sujeto de esa frase, por qué Adam hablaba como donis hasta que quiso creer.

-Dime que mis labios no están helados…

Nana sintió por un momento horror y Adam se negó a soltarla.

-Adam había muerto al menos no sufrió, Baldie y el doctor Tai resolvieron esto Adam vivo sería más útil que su creación misma. Eric llegó a las pocas horas y Luc también… solo un par de médicos especialistas sabes de esto luego se lo diremos a Sam, a su esposo a Carla a quien quieras…

Su vos fue un ruego y Nana se sintió desarmada.

-Es posible… era posible, Dios mío… ¿es seguro? ¿Eres un hombre sano?

Sano. Adam rió por esa palabra, era un hombre, era humano ¿qué más le pedían? El tratamiento había sido muy duro para él, el ser humano era definitivamente duro y trabajoso nada fácil, Nana entendió por qué su tío permanecía junto a Adam, porque este ya no era Adam.

-Nada más se pudo hacer solo llenar una tumba secreta con parte de Adam y las partes que quedaron de donis. No es un pecado… no soy un monstruo.

No lo era Nana lo abrazó hasta separarse violentamente de él.

-Así que parte de tu plan era hacerte el malo.

-Tenas que creerme al igual que todos.

-Te creo…

Era humano ahora era capa de engañar. Pero igualmente era - donis y como este debía de aprender todavía sentimientos. La mente humano era igual de compleja que la de una máquina se le presentaba una serie de alternativas y había que elegir alguna algorítmicamente a veces sin pensar., ¿Y el que elegía?*

-Te elijo a ti… "Hasta que la tecnología nos separe".

Adam se burló de su propia frase.

-Dame tu mano ahora no puedo dañarla…

Adam se lo pidió y se deleitó en tomar esa mano femenina temblorosa, ahora él tenía recuerdos además de los de Adam los suyos propios que le pertenecían.

-Pero…

Nana lo aventuró como si no quisiera hacer la pregunta.

-…puede fallar si como todo intento humano.

Él se lo confirmó seriamente y ella sintió un escalofrí aferró aún más a él. Las cicatrices estaban justificadas.

Lo incierto de este nuevo experimento la aterró aún más, pensó con amargura en Adam y en la vida que nunca se permitió vivir, Adam al menos viviría en una de sus creaciones de la principal creación que el mundo no descubriría. Una pena auténtica, el precio que Adam pagó por crear una vida, por creerse Dios, un precio que supo al instante en que su mente comenzó a funcionar distinto al resto de los mortales.

Renacimiento, renovación, evolución…

14

"WWW."

Carla y Luc había decidido comprometerse en esa misma primavera. Eric y su novia también y al parecer habría una boda doble, tío Baldie esperaba que fuera triple y se lo dijo a l doctor Tai en cuanto este entró en su despacho y lo vio frente a un cesto de papeles, el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,

Baldie ya se había desecho de planes, y demás, de todo lo que indicaba como donis fue construido. Ahora acercaba un viejo encendedor a ese bote de basura, basura electrónica, mientras las llamas lo consumían todo Baldie pareció perdió un perdón a l cielo, el doctor lo imitó.

-Que otros lo descubran y carguen con el peso del descubrimiento…

El doctor Tai asintió grave y solo contempló esas llamas purificadoras. Por unos segundos los dos hombres se sintieron más unidos que nunca tal ve pensaron en la reencarnación, en las maldiciones de Adam pero luego regresaron a revisar los estudios médicos de donis.

Gracias al esposo de Sam supieron que Brandy estaba a salvo colaborando con la policía y desintoxicándose, Carla le habría conseguido un empleo mejor y eso era ya un hecho.

A estas alturas todos sabían quién era este Adam en realidad. Phil seguiría preso por el resto de su vida.  
Adam decía que su cerebro se sintiera como si solo tuviese una antigua placa en él, lo hacía sentir un héroe de guerra.

Telekinesia, sentir en el cerebro por ejemplo la intención de tomar un objeto con sus manos.

Adam saboreaba cada nueva y dolorosa sensación, regodeándose con fluidos, dolor, gustos y sueños.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando me obligaste a salir quedándote con la otra bomba que Phil plantó? La bomba simple…

-Pensaba en salvarte más que una orden o una ley debía, de salvarte…sabes yo nunca… he hecho el amor, Adam si tengo sus recuerdos y se cómo se debe de comprar un humano, un hombre

-Hazlo conmigo y no necesitarás recuerdos de otros… solo tú y yo.

Ella lo condujo a la habitación y Adam la siguió.

El ardor el ciego impulso… Adam se dejó conducir, despojar de su ropa recibí r órdenes tácitas,

¡Qué suave era esa piel femenina pecosa y sudorosa que reclamaba la suya en toda su virilidad! Adam notó que ambos corazones latían furiosos. Nana pareció sonreírle confirmándole que aquello era más que normal.

Ella se tendió en la cama y Adam se recostó sobre ella, recordando cada imagen, cada descripción y palabra acerca de este acto humano en particular. Ciertamente él había estada dentro de otro cuerpo, uno armado y fabricada para él mismo, una réplica pero añoraba el saber que sentía un humano al estar dentro de otro primero un embarazo un feto, luego la idea se fue moldeando a su realidad. Este cuerpo vibrante y femenino le enseñaba que nada podía preverse ni calcularse y menos en el amor.

El respondió al cada estimulo naturalmente hasta arrancar suspiros y gemidos. Puro instinto, nada más, solo intimidad, caricias, más allá de lo físico, su cerebro le indicó que se liberase y lo supo cuando rendido, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y Nana se refugió en sus brazos.

Le preguntó cuántas veces se podía repetir aquello y ella solo rió, verían cuantas veces tal vez hasta quebraran un record físico anotado por la ciencia…Infinitas veces le dijo ella para calmarlo con una palabra que él entendiera.

Al cabo de unos días Baldie y Doris regresaron de su viaje.

Luego de un tiempo Adam recuperó su habilidad pero parecía cansado de los dolores de cabeza y se negaba a contar sus pesadillas. Sam y su esposo esperarían otro niño y Adam fue invitado a una nueva conferencia, donde celebró su llegada nuevamente a la vida. Cada palabra de este científico parecía tener un nuevo significado. "Dios creó al hombre libre sin fronteras ni siquiera las del conocimiento" decía él. Solo unos pocos que lo veían parado en aquel escenario lo sabían y Nana aplaudió cada parte de su discurso:" conocimiento e intuición humana no son reemplazables, el humano debe construir y transmitir a los robots lo que se quiere "

"…Usamos solo la décima parte del cerebro esa energía esa electricidad a veces la utilizamos en odios o demás, tengamos la inteligencia de saber usar la tecnología..."

Luego le preguntarían si seguía siendo un inversor en startups tecnológicas y él respondería que las máquinas ya estaban allí para hacer la vida más fácil…o difícil.

"…más que crear una Smart city tenemos las herramientas telemáticas es decir la computación y la información para ayudar a los verdaderos habitantes de tal ciudad… no esperen una rebelión de las máquinas"

Adam acabó siendo aplaudido y él y Nana se marcharon en un nuevo prototipo, uno de los que se conducía solo por medio de sensores aun así Adam seguía tras el volante y le pidió cuando el auto estacionó frente a la casa que abriera la guantera. Ella obedeció para hallar un estuche tradicional que él pidió que abriera.

Efectivamente halló dentro del estuche un anillo de compromiso y más en el fondo una alianza. Ella lo tomó como si estudiara el material y él notó eso con una risita. Nana se preocupó luego:

-¿Quieres esto realmente?

-Con cada "bit de mi corazón".

Él lo dijo con burla pero la besó, comenzó a llover nuevamente y él se encargó de guardar el auto y luego salió sonriente y diciendo.

-Lo gritaré al mundo: amo, puedo amar. Estoy enamorado y no le temo a las tormentas ¡soy indestructible!

Ella rió tomándolo de los brazos:

-Indestructible y húmedo, ven, toma una ducha y cámbiate esa ropa y o te resfriarás.

Adam prefería una tina llena de agua y espuma no se acostumbraba a la ducha pero obedeció fue al cuarto de baño se desvistió y abrió el grifo, se detuvo unos segundos para ver la lluvia tibia, cerró los ojos luego y se hundió en ella estremeciéndose, ese contacto con el agua lo desconcertaba hasta que la mano de Nana se deslizó en su espalda, para su sorpresa ella estaba completamente desnuda dispuesta a compartir la ducha, Adam no contaba con eso

-Estoy fuera de tus cálculos.

El rió por ello y accedió a la excitación que continuó horas después cuando la tormenta amainó y buscó como siempre tomar la mano de Nana aun dormida allí en la cama, Adam hizo girar el anillo en e l dedo de ella satisfecho y la abrazó. Nana quería preguntarle al menos a Eric cuales serían las pesadillas de Adam cuál era su mundo, en q que pensaba o imaginaba.

Finalmente Adam y ella se casaron luego de que Eric y su novia lo hicieran. Ni tiempo para darse una luna de miel que jurarían se tomarían al cabo de que los análisis acabaran.

Todo parecía ser pura felicidad pero una madrugada las pesadillas fueron intolerable s y Nana lo obligó a despertarse y recostarse en su pecho.

-Tengo pesadillas sobre el parque como si realmente sintiera ese dolor de haber derribado paredes, el dolor te hace humano.

-Hay otras formas de serlo - ella besó esa frente ardorosa y él se incorporó:

-¿Tengo un alma? No el alma de Adam sino mi alma…

Un alma , él sabía la definición soplo de vida, principio de la vida cualidad de los mortales, conciencia, pensamiento, fuerza de una cosa…espiritual, inmortal. Que quiere, entiende, siente e informa a la mente.

-Como sea tú la tienes porque eres diferente a Adam y a cualquier otro desde que te ensamblaron.

Nana dejó claro ese asunto y él dijo que Eric y su tío lo requerían para otro análisis. Cosa que Adam detestaba. Hurgarlo sin más cables, sin más estudios él era humano ¿porque debería de seguir sometiéndose a eso?

-Shhh! Ven…-Nana lo abrazó con más fuerza- para tu información todos lo humanos necesitamos una especia de control y reparación-le habló como a un niño-iremos a ver a todos esos doctores y te dirán que todo está bien menos tu corazón.

-¿Porque mi corazón no está bien?

-Porque ahora tu corazón es mío, tonto, ve olvida las pesadillas relájate en el yacusi últimamente te has convertido en un pez.

Ciertamente planeaban unas más largas vacaciones en el Caribe, Adam tenía una isla privada allí. Eso lo reconfortó y se hundió en el yacusi.

Luego solo habló de una teoría sobre el agua y la energía y Nana pidió al entrar al cuarto y despojarse de su bata:

-Quita un poco de espacio y hazme un lugar…

Adam no supo cómo reaccionar y una vez que sintió el cuerpo de Nana junto al suyo se sonrió:

-¿Es normal que hagamos el amor a cada instante?

-No, el ser humano no es normal ni lógico.

Eso se replanteo Adam cuando ambos estaban envueltos en una manta frente a la chimenea, una chimenea tradicional. Volvió sobre ella en medio de una risita burlona:

-No sientes como si te estuviera haciendo el amor una grúa? ¿Un fenómeno de feria de electromecánica o algo así? Un nuevo avance tecnológico…

-Un taladro…

Ella lo aventuró sonrojándose y él volvió a sonreír por la sutileza.

Nana misma lo acompañó a la clínica y esta vez fue ella la que admitió que tantos estudios eran innecesarios. Encaró a su tío y a Eric que permanecían tras una consola monitoreando a Adam.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz tío, está cansado de que lo hurguen y quiere irse a casa con su esposa! ¡Ven Adam!

Este se irguió con una sonrisa complaciente y buscó su ropa. Nana cuidada de usar ese nombre aun ante los que conocían el secreto y Adam lo notó cuando ella lo dejó cocinar:

-¡Con que el señor de la casa cocina y en la forma tradicional aquí está mi vieja amiga la cafetera!

-¿Y tú aceptas órdenes ahora?

-De mi esposa si…

Adam dejo que lo besara y luego se enfrasco en terminar una cena decente. Ella para molestarle le entregó un viejo libro de cocina totalmente amarillento no uno digital y él la miró incrédula. Ella se mojó el dedo índice e hizo correr las páginas:

-Así, es más divertido.

Adam la imitó sabiendo que era una burla pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor atroz llevándose la mano a los ojos.

-No deberías de estar tan pendiente de los nuevos proyectos, descansa…

Un buen consejo él descansaría en unos meses en sus vacaciones.

Un robot no puede herir a un ser humano, un robot debe obedecer siempre y cuando no invalide la ley anterior, un robot debe salvaguardar la existencia humana. Eso le dijo a Nana tío Baldie así es que Adam preservaba su cuerpo porque es humano, porque debe hacerlo…" ella desdeñó esa opinión, él ahora era humano. Y lo confirmaba construyendo un parque virtual para esos niños con los que se había reencontrado y estaban rehabilitados, ella misma hasta había comenzado a tocar largas piezas en el viejo piano para deleitarlo aunque sabía que él esperaba adivinar o descifrar cada una de las notas mientras seguía con los proyectos más sanos que antiguamente pensara.

Meses después Adam estaba dándose el chapuzón de su vida en una isla artificial del Caribe con playas color esmeralda cuando Nana lo llamó desde la orilla, había construido una casa allí, todo con material reciclado una mansión, decía ella mientras le hacía gestos con la mano Adam sonrió al verla con su vestido blanco y un embarazo ya notable, se envolvió en la toalla que ella le tendía sonriendo y mojándola y luego ambos se recostaron en la arena. Adam se regodeaba de ver crecer esa nueva vida solía estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento en el vientre de Nana. Tomó un papel similar al de unas antiguas fotos instantáneas mientras ella le secaba el cabello.

-Baldie sí que sabe de inventos, mira las viejas ecografías tridimensionales…

Adam le paso un par de fotos "así será su rostro cuando nazca, ella será bonita como su madre… así a los tres años, a los diez…" Adam besó el vientre de Nana:

-¿Podrá oírme allí dentro?

-Es tu hija tu eres su padre, es tu creación Adam solo tuya.

Eso lo dejó más que conforme.

" ¿Se lo diremos a ella? "Le preguntó a Nana inquieto.

A ella, a los próximos a los que vinieran, luego a todos los hijos que quisiera.

Semanas más tarde Nana sujetaba su vientre y caminaba con gesto helado por los corredores de la clínica de re habitación solo había dejado solo a Adam en su regreso para dar un par de conferencias y el mensaje de Eric no había sido el mejor: Adam estaba inconsciente. Su cerebro no respondía.

Nana se abrió paso entre el doctor Tai y su tío que estaba ya en una sala. Luc intentó detenerla con ojos llorosos para que no viera A Adam conectado a cables y demás. Pero ella inquirió con la mirada a su tío y él solo pareció decirle que esto podría ser posible. Que él había pedido ser enterrado con el cerebro de Adam y partes de su cuerpo en aquella tumba por si algo así ocurría, Nana se negó a creer eso, contenía sus lágrimas y solo dejó escapar algo que sonó como "las leyes de la robótica…" luego llevó la inerte mano de Adam a su vientre y gritó con todas tus fuerzas:

-¡Te ordenamos que te despiertes!

En un segundo milagrosamente Adam abrió sus ojos llenos de vida…

FIN

INDICE

CAPITULO 1 3

CAPITULO 2 15

CAPITULO 3 29

CAPITULO 4 37

CAPITULO 5 43

CAPITULO 6 58

CAPITULO 7 77

CAPITULO 8 86

CAPITULO 9 103

CAPITULO 10 110

CAPITULO 11 116

CAPITULO 12 125

CAPITULO 13 132

CAPITULO 14 138

137


End file.
